Baby Fame
by rue-anne1901
Summary: Being famous is always hard, but for Edward and Bella, they will need to face the idea of being a spotlight couple while also raising a newborn baby. How will this couple handle the pressure from the press?
1. Together Forever

**Hey readers, I would just like to tell you in advance that I don't have a Beta, yet, so I know that there could be a few mistakes. So if you know anyone that would kindly be able to be my Beta I would love if you just sent me a PM, and I will be able to make this story better for all the readers out there. **

**I have had this story on my computer for a few months know, and I just wanted to share this with the FanFiction community. **

**Ok, so the story is down below, hope you enjoy it, and remember to leave your comments and reviews on this story. :) **

* * *

As the rain came crashing down on the bathroom windows, I felt myself fall to the ground knowing what was going to happen the next few months. "Babes, don't worry, we can make this work," Edward whispered looking at the plastic stick that had fallen to the floor.

"This wasn't the plan, Edward, you know that…I was supposed to finish this action flick, and update my filming status before anything like this happened. No one will ever hire me now, not with a baby," I rambled; I could feel the tear streaming down my face. "I won't be a good mom."

Within a few seconds Edward was down at my level on the floor with my face being held between his hands, forcing me to look at him, "Don't you ever say that Bells, you will be the best mother any child could have. And you want to know why I know you're going to be a good mother?" I nodded, "I know you're going to be a good mother because you always put yourself out there and help people, you Bella, are one of a kind," he smiled, placing his lips to my forehead, "and if they don't hire you, it's their lose, not yours."

"Together forever, right?"

"Forever and always, baby," He smiled knowing that everything was going to work out know matter what came our way.

* * *

**This is my first ever FanFiction. I would appreciate if you would leave any comments or reviews for me to read.**

**rue-anne1901**


	2. Welcome Baby Asher

Chapter 2

8 Months Later (3 days after giving birth)

Asher Flynn Swan-Cullen was officially brought into the world less than 72 hours ago on December 19th 2005, and in a few days' time he will be celebrating his first Christmas, even though he wouldn't understand the whole idea or concept of receiving presents from family and friends.

Edward and I had been able to keep my pregnancy under wraps from the media, which allowed us to because normal citizens in the United States. Although I didn't like the idea of keeping the pregnancy away from the spotlight both Edward and I understood that it was about keeping my stress levels down so the baby wouldn't be affected while still in the womb.

Before I started showing, I had been able to finish my movie, Yellow, and was able to finish all the promotion work before I left the spotlight. At around 5 months Edward became nervous about having the baby while being in the spotlight, which made him talk to other famous actors that had been in our position and had made things work for their family. After talking to dads like Brad Pitt and Tom Cruise he became more confident that we would be able to be a somewhat normal family in Hollywood.

"Miss Swan, the car is packed and the doctor has given you the all clear, are you ready to face the fire?" Edward chuckled at the bad English accent that our bodyguard, Tom had attempted.

"Tom, don't give up the day job," I laughed while standing up and walking over to pick up the baby.

"Bella, you heard the doctor's orders, sit down in that wheelchair until you leave the premises. I will get Asher," Edward demanded. I nodded before sitting back down and getting wheeled out of the hospital room with Edward behind me carrying baby Asher.

"Miss Swan, we have a problem," Tom groaned.

"Tom what is it?" Edward said to Tom wanting an answer.

"The press have been able to find your location and have stormed pass the hospital security, Ben cannot move the car with the paparazzi in the way." We all knew that the press would have been able to find us sooner or later, except know they would be able to catch a glimpse of baby Asher, which wasn't how we had planned to show him off.

"Ok," I said, "looks like the paparazzi are going to be earning stacks of money within the next few ho…"

"Bells, we can always wait here for a bit," Edward pointed out.

"If we wait, Edward, then we are going to get more paparazzi's waiting outside and it will only get worse. Tom you take Edward and Asher to the car, and then come for me when you know that Asher is in the car safely."

"Yes, Miss Swan."

Arriving to the hospital reception was the worst thing in the world, and seeing 50 photographers outside wasn't what I had wanted to go home with. Edward took Asher's blanket and covered the carrier with it, before kissing me on the forehead. "Alright, let's go, Tom," he said pulling away from me and making sure that baby Asher wasn't seen.

"Take care of my boys, Tom," I said jokingly. Tom smiled before guiding Edward and Asher out of the hospital into the paparazzi.

I sat looking outside watching as the photographers went crazy taking pictures of Edward walking through them with Asher. This was defiantly not what I had wanted. After a few minutes Tom made his way back through the crowd and into the hospital for me. As we made our way into the crowd Tom had put his arm around me to keep me close.

"Isabella, girl or boy?…What's its name?...Can you tell us?...Isabella….Miss Swan." They yelled. When I got to the car I turned around and yelled at them, "It is a boy, and that will be the only information that you will receive off Edward and I. I would greatly appreciate if you allowed me and my family to get off the hospitals property without any problems. Thank you," and that is what I said before getting into the black out windowed car.

"We done, Bells, you did a great job," Edward smiled before kissing me.

"Thank you, Mr Cullen, now may I see this little creation that we made," I laughed before taking the blanket off Asher and smiled at my sleeping baby.


	3. Bonding at 3am

**Thank you for continuing to read this story, I really like that people are reading my work. This is part 3 so we are shown more of how Edward and Bella are getting used to having baby Asher (awe, love that name).**

**Disclaimer- I would like to confirm that I am NOT Stephanie Meyer, because she is so much better than I am, and she is the one that owns all the characters besides Asher-Flynn, I own him, and the storyline. **

**So here is Chapter Three, please enjoy... **

* * *

When we arrived at our LA home, hidden in the hills, where we were surprise to see our families cars parked outside, to see the arrival of baby Asher and his first day at home. The paparazzi had found a way to follow us home, despite the many de-tours that we took to get them away.

Seeing the hassle that we were receiving from the photographers, my father, Charlie came running out of the house kicking and screaming for them to move out the way while we were getting his grandson out of the car. This lead to covering Asher once again from the crowd, before carrying into the mayhem, we called our life.

After struggling to enter my own home, we were finally in and both unharmed. "Bella, look at this," Alice giggled while looking at baby Asher. I looked down at my sweet baby only to find him asleep, despite all of the noise that the photographer had made. "Looks like he is going to be one special baby, if he can sleep through that."

As the night went on baby Asher had been passed around different family members, and had been feed twice. By 8pm Asher had officially been placed into his cot and was sleeping soundly. His bedroom consisted off browns, blues and whites, which made the room bright, which we had wanted for him, because it allowed him to be able to grown up in an environment which would be bright and cheerful. His room like all the other rooms in our one levelled home were modern and bright, which allowed the natural light to shine upon different parts of the house.

By 10pm, everyone had decided to go home allowing us to get to bed for a few hours before Asher would be up again for another feeding. "Bells," Edward said while getting into the bed next to me, "I was thinking about stopping all of the mayhem for Asher."

"I don't want this around him either, but I don't want to harm him by showing him off to the world every time the press wants another photo."

"You know how I have an interview with Ellen in January for her birthday episode," He said, staring his I pad showing his timetable for the next few weeks, I nodded. " Well I was thinking that at Ellen it is a very safe structure with only a few cameras on us, that maybe we could ask to show Asher off, and then maybe we could at least lose a few pap's around us."

"Edward, that sounds amazing," I smiled, "and plus I've always wanted to go on Ellen."

He laughed as he put his I pad down on the bedside table that was next to him. " Alright so it is agreed, now let's get to sleep before Ash wakes up."

11pm was the first time Asher woke up, Edward and I both woke up as it was an agreement that we had made early during the pregnancy. While I got ready in the bubble chair that was located across the room from the crib, Edward started walking around the room holding baby Asher until I was ready

.B.F.

All through the night both Edward and I were waking up with each other while we were feeding and changing his diapers.

When speaking to parents they all said that it was the only thing that if they had to change something about their babies, it would be the constant waking up during the night. Edward and I didn't see waking up in the middle of the night a bad thing as it allowed us to spend time with our growing baby, and during the time of waking up we bonded over the experience that we got with our child.

By the time the sun began to shine through the windows of the bedroom, Edward and I had been up at least 5 times. Edward groaned as he got out of the bed from being so tired, while I smiled before getting up and walking over to the dresser. "Edward, why don't you go take a shower while I get Asher ready." He nodded before walking into the bathroom. When I heard the water start, I was already in Asher's room, looking at my baby boy sleeping peacefully. I gently lifted him up from his cot and placed him on the changing table, before pulling out some baby grows from him to sleep in for the day. Once Asher was ready I began to make my way through to watch some TV while I was waiting for the shower to be free.

"Baby News- Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan welcome baby boy!" The news reporter announced. "Leaving Los Angeles County Hospital, Cullen and Swan were spotted by the paparazzi with their new-born baby boy. Swan announced, before getting into the 4x4, that they had welcomed a baby boy, but weren't releasing any further information. Earlier in the year Swan and Cullen abruptly left the limelight, leaving no indication of why, even after countless months of trying to find the couple, they had been said to have fallen off the face of the earth with the press unable to find them, until yesterday. We at E! News would like to congratulate the couple on their new family member."

"Bells, the showers free," Edward shouted from the bedroom. I slowly got up from the couch being carefully not to hurt baby Asher.

* * *

**So that is Chapter 3 of Baby Fame, how did you like it? I haven't let anyone down yet, please leave you comments and reviews, and I will read ever single one of them.**

**Thank You, Rue-anne1901**


	4. Stay for cake?

**Hey Guys, this is Chapter 4 of Baby Fame, and this is Bella, Edward and baby Asher's trip to the Ellen Show. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I love writing it for you all. I know that I have been updating twice a day so far, and I could possibly keep up 2 a day, but I am going to be starting my course at College on Wednesday, meaning that I will be getting busier, so I may upload twice a week from next week.**

**I would also like to say a BIG thank you to all of the people that have favourited this story already, and I love the feeling I get from the favourites and reviews, and please keep them coming, because it makes me believe that people are enjoying my story. So Thank You.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, the wonderful Stephanie Meyer does, I only own the Plot and Baby Asher (well I don't own Asher, he imaginary in my life, and will only become real when I have a child of my own)**

**So once again this is Chapter 4, please enjoy...**

* * *

Asher's first month at home had gone extremely fast and Christmas had come and gone, leaving us now waiting to go onto Ellen's birthday episode. Edward had gotten a hold of Ellen's production team, who were managing the whole episode and had gotten baby Asher his first TV appearance.

"Edward, we are ready for you," Kimberly said through the door. Kimberly was on off the production assistance for Ellen's show and been helping all day with keeping Edward, Asher and I a secret from the audience and Ellen. Edward began to stand up, kissing both mine and Asher's forehead. "See you soon," he smiled before walking out of the door.

I was told to sit and wait, with Asher until Edward called for us to come out, that let me watch him surprise Ellen on the TV that was hanging from the wall above the mirror. Watching it all unfold on the TV was funny, because not many people knew what was going to happen on the show except the people that were a part of it.

Edward began to walk onto the stage while Ellen was talking about how she was scared about doing this episode because she didn't know what was going to happen, this lead to Edward giving her a fright making her jump and the audience scream. "Edward Cullen, is here guys," Ellen laughed before hugging Edward.

"I heard it was your birthday, so I thought it was a good time to come and visit again, so congratulations on becoming 25 again " he smiled.

"Aw aren't you funny," she smiled, "actually I'm 19 this year, and why are you congratulating me, I should be congratulating you, for your new arrival. So how is it being a father?"

"It is amazing, he is a fantastic baby. Both Bella and I have grown closer, and weirdly enough we enjoy waking up at 3 in the morning," he smiled. "Actually I do have a surprise for you, but you may have to keep it down a bit, I think he's still asleep. Hey Bella, come on out."

I guess that was my queue to bring baby Asher out. I walked out of the room , and followed a member of the production team onto the stage while the whole audience was in awe of Asher. Ellen had tears in her eyes. "This is honestly the best present ever," she gushed staring at Asher, "sorry Portia," she laughed.

"Do you want to hold him, Ellen?" Edward asked lifting Asher out of my arms and placing him into Ellen's arms. "This is actually the first time that he has been on stage or the first time the press or anyone has seen a picture of him, and we thought that the Ellen show would be an amazing place to show him off."

"Can I ask what this cuties name is?"

"Asher Flynn Swan-Cullen, he was born on December 19th 2005, weighing 6 pounds and 9 ounces," I said proudly, and once again the crowd went in awe.

"What a cute name for a cute baby, and there was no complications during birth or anything."

"He was actually supposed to be a Christmas baby , but he came 6 days early, but other than that there were no complications, and everything was done naturally, and there was no epidural or medication given."

"That must have been difficult?"

"Bella was fine during the whole thing, I was the one in pain, I was the one that needed the medication," the audience laughed. Ellen handed the baby back to Edward and we went to take our place at the front of the crowd where will would be sitting for the whole of the episode.

"So are you both going to be staying for cake at the end?" she asked us.

"We haven't got anywhere else to be," we laughed, before taking our seats.

Asher was asleep for most of the show and when he did wake up he was either hungry or needing a change and when that did happen I walked away quietly not wanting to disrupt the show that was going on. By the end of the show Asher was sitting against my stomach watching what was happening in front of him.

We didn't stay long after the show, only enough time for a few fans to get pictures with Edward, Asher and I. "Come back and see Aunt Ellen, Asher," Ellen laughed as we waved goodbye to her and the production crew.

When we arrived back at home everything seemed different and when walking into the house, we were surprised to see all of our friends and family throwing a baby shower, which we hadn't received before Asher was born since we were hiding the pregnancy from the press.

"SURPRISE," they all screamed, leading to Asher waking up from his sleep in tears.

* * *

**Aw, Asher is crying, who wants to go and give him a hug? I know I want to... Who likes this chapter, I love the Ellen Show and only seems right that I put her into the story. **

**Ok, so this month is October, meaning that it is Breast Cancer Awareness month, so for you girls out there PLEASE check for any symptoms, because we need to catch Cancer in the early stages... And if you find ANYTHING unusual TELL someone, it's better to be safe than sorry.**

**Thank You, Rue-anne1901**


	5. Ralph Lauren, Starbucks, and NY Yankees?

**Hello Fanfiction readers, this is Chapter 5 of Baby Fame, and shows how both Bella and Edward want to raise baby Asher-Flynn. I once again want to Thank You all for continuing to read this story**, **and please leave you reviews and comments down below.**

**Disclaimer- I would like to confirm that I am NOT Stephanie Meyer, because she is so much better than I am, and she is the one that owns all the characters besides Asher-Flynn, I own him, and the storyline.**

**So here is Chapter Five, please enjoy...**

* * *

The surprise baby shower that we received was amazing, and although everything was so well thought out, by the time Asher had turned 3 months old he had grown out of all the things that we had received. This meant that we had to make another trip to the Pumpkin Patch for more clothes.

"Asher, are you ready?" I cooed while picking him up from his swing chair, and putting him into his carrier. "Edward, you ready?"

"Yeah, sure, just give me a minute." When he came back into the living room he had his I-Pad in his hand and already holding the door open for me and Asher. "I have to collect something from the Ralph Lauren store, before we go."

"Yeah we can go there first, and then go to Starbucks's, I've missed that place," I said while walking out of the house.

"Sounds like a plan, doesn't it Ash," Edward laughed while putting Asher into the back of the car before walking around and getting into the driver's seat.

The journey didn't last long since it was the middle of the day and nearly everyone was at work or school. When we did arrive at the Ralph Lauren store, the staff members were already expecting us. "Mr Cullen, your items are behind the desk, would you like me to go collect them for you?" One of the staff members announced before we had even walked into the store.

"Yes, please," Edward smiled, before taking Ash out of my arms and holding him in front so he could see Asher's face, "Ash, I have a present for you and mommy."

"Really?" I said excitedly, almost childlike. Edward knew that I had always wanted a Ralph Lauren shirt, and even when I began earning millions, I still hadn't wanted to spend so much on one shirt. I didn't spend much money on myself even though I had earned it. I was all about giving it to charity and to people who needed it more than me, and now that I had Asher I was putting money away for him and his future. My dad once said to me even though I made so much money from my movies, I should always keep some for later on in life because nothing we ever do is permanent, and that things can change with a click of a finger.

"Yeah, I thought that since you are an amazing mom to Asher, I need to show you that, and not just take it for granted, and I wanted to show you, that I will always be here for you and Asher," he said before pulling me into a hug, with Ash between us smiling.

When one of the staff member's returned with three items of clothing, my eyes lit up when I saw the overall hooded fleece, "Can we put him in it?" I asked looking at Edward, he answered saying that it would be his honour to put Asher into his first Ralph Lauren clothing. I laughed at how Edward's English accent was coming out when he was around Asher.

After the struggle of getting Asher into the Ralph Lauren Hooded fleece, I was finally in awe of how cute my little boy looked. "I love the little hood on it. It will be able to keep him warm during cold nights. Thank you, Edward," I said before heading in for a kiss.

"Actually, I also got something for you, just to say I love you," and with that he pulled out a Ralph Lauren polo shirt. It may have been the best thing that he has ever done for me after giving me Asher.

"Oh my gosh, Edward, thank you so much, you know how much I have always wanted one," I said before smacking his lips with mine, and going in for the kiss. The kiss didn't last long before we were rudely interrupted by one of the staff members who were waiting to close up for their lunch break. With that we collect our things and Asher before walking out of the shop holding hands. "Let's put the bags, we can just carry Asher down to Starbucks."

"Sounds like a plan."

After putting everything in the car, we were finally attacked by the paparazzi, but even they weren't going to make this day a bad one. Walking through the crowd was difficult, but being nice to the photographers meant that one day they would be nice and respect us and our privacy, with this in mind we showed them Asher in his little Ralph Lauren onesie, before walking into Starbucks. I sat down at the furthest table away from the door while Edward went and got the drinks. A few minutes of sitting down at the table Edward arrived with a Caramel Macchiato, for me and Caffe Americano. "And I also got a Cool lime, for Asher to see what he will do," he smiled before dipping his finger into the cooled drink before placing it on Asher's lips, Asher smiled with the taste of the drink. "He likes it," Edward laughed.

"A true Cullen," I smiled.

"Bells, we need to talk."

"About?" I questioned.

"My manager has been sending me scripts for upcoming movies," he said staring down at the table, "all of them are overseas."

"Oh. It doesn't matter, we can come with, remember, forever and always."

"Bells, it does matter, I don't want to move him around the world when another movie comes around."

"Edward, he is young, he won't remember it," I told him, while taking a glance at our 3 month old.

"That's the problem, Bella, he _is_ young, I don't want him growing up jetting across the world. I want him to grow up with morals and knowing what is right and what is wrong, not just spending money just because he has it. I want him to work for things, not for them to get handed to him. I want him to go to public school, maybe for him to get detention for skipping class. I want him to live a normal life."

"Edward, I want that to, that's all I will ever want for him, but I don't want him to forget his father, his daddy. He is so young, that right now he needs to be with you, because if he grows up without you, or even me, he will forget, he will grow up with you, coming home for a few weeks then leaving once again. If we are going to give him the life we both want, both of us need to be in his life," I explained before grabbing his hand and placing it between both of mine.

"See, this is why I'm in a relationship with you, you always know what to say," he smiled before squeezing my hand to make sure that everything was ok between us.

"So, the movies, which one are you thinking about?"

"There is one, that caught my eye, it's about a surfing legend who won big in every competition, then all of a sudden he loses his memory in a car accident, so it's basically about this guy, Benjamin, coming to terms with not really noticing how he became famous,"

"Sounds like it will be an amazing movie, well it will be, your shirtless surfing," I laughed heading in for a kiss. Everything seemed to be perfect until Asher began to cry, meaning that both Edward and I had to forget about the bubble that we were in and focus on Asher. "It's ok, Ash, mommy and daddy are here," I said picking him up, and smelling his bottom. "Edward, it's your turn," I laughed while passing Asher to him.

Edward took Ash off me before standing up, "look at that, Ash, when you have babies, don't let the woman boss you around, you will always end up doing the dirty work."

"Oh don't be so dramatic," I laughed as he walked into the changing room.

While he was changing Asher, I decided to look at my own schedule for the next few weeks. 'Yellow DVD Release, promoting Yellow, chat show line up– The View (Feb 1st), Jimmy Kimmel (Feb 4th), GMA (Feb 7th)', realizing that the interviews were soon I began to panic, I had just had a baby and I hadn't done anything to lose that baby weight, I wasn't the same person who I was before.

During my panic attack, Edward had emerged for the changing room with Asher, "Bells, Bella, ISABELLA," he said loudly, taking my face between his hands. "What's wrong," he finally asked when I began to calm down.

"I have interviews in a few days, and I have just had a baby, I don't look like I did before, Edward, celebrities are supposed to lose baby weight before they start working again. Edward, I start work in less than a week."

"Bells, you don't have to lose your baby weight."

"Yes, I do, Edward. I need to lose it."

"Ok, ok, just calm down. I will get a hold of Zayn, and maybe we, both of us, can go later, and start training, but, Bella, no matter how hard you try, you have a week you won't lose all of it," he told me before standing up holding Asher. "Ok, I'm ready to go shopping for this little man."

"Right, ok," I said out loud, but was mostly convincing myself that I will be ok and to face the paparazzi, who were waiting outside the Starbuck café. Walking out of the shop I grabbed a hold of Edwards arm and looped mine around it, linking us together while we walked down the street towards the Pumpkin Patch. Asher took us by surprise when he waved to the paparazzi and smiled. He loved the attention with pictures being took of him. Walking to the shop wasn't as difficult as I thought it was going to be, the paparazzi seemed to have respect and didn't shout questions and let us have our own space while protecting Asher. When we finally got to the store, it was almost empty as it was during the day, so it was quiet and we were able to get in and get out quickly.

"Bella, look at this," Edward laughed from across the shop. I walked over smiling. "This is so cute, we need to get this," he said lifting items up. One was a cute New York Yankees onesie, one in a dark blue colour and the other in a grey. The next item was the shorts to match them.

"That is so cute."

"It also gives away where we met."

Edward and I had met at a fundraising event that was being held at the Yankees stadium, we were one of a few actors there, and we simple ran into each other. It wasn't till our 2 date, that we got onto the subject of schools, where we had found out that we both attended the same school, Forks High. Edward had left 5 months before I had arrived in Forks to start his career as an actor. We were both inspired by the same teacher, Mrs Cope, who was the drama teacher and had gotten us both our first audition.

"I do believe we will be getting that," we both said at the same time, leading us to laugh.

We had gotten different sizes of one pieces, that would last until he was at least 8 months old, which by that time he should be crawling. We also brought a few jeans and shirts for when he would be crawling and walking.

* * *

**So how did you enjoy this Chapter, I really am wanting Asher to turn out a good character, and for him to know right from wrong, and for him to do charity work like his parents.. **

**In the next chapter you will see the trainer Zayn, and the workout he has planned for the new parents. **

**Who likes the idea of getting a Ralph Lauren outfit, and who likes the idea of the movie Edward is planning to star in? Who wants to see a shirtless surfer Edward? I know I want to..**

**Rue-anne1901**


	6. It's Hollywood Baby

**Hello readers, this is the second chapter that I am going to be uploading today, and it may be the last for today. So this is Chapter 6, guys, and I uploaded this on Sunday. So you have been recieving two chapters today, and if I can upload another tomorrow I will but I only finish college at 5, and I will have work to do, so if I don't tomorrow I will possibly be able to upload on Saturday, so bare with me while I would my schedule out.**

**Disclaimer- I would like to confirm that I am NOT Stephanie Meyer, because she is so much better than I am, and she is the one that owns all the characters besides Asher-Flynn, I own him, and the storyline.**

**So this is chapter 6, and I think that this might be one of the most important chapters so far in this story. Please enjoy...**

* * *

Today was my first day at the gym, and Edward was going to be joining me, meaning that Alice and Jasper were left to look after Asher, this meant that today was going to be the first day where I would be leaving Asher with someone that wasn't me or Edward. "Bella, go, he will be fine, I will make sure of it," Alice reassured me.

"Come on, Bella, lets go get them muscles working," Edward said pulling me out of the house. "Bella, he will be fine. I wouldn't leave him alone with someone I knew couldn't look after him."

"I guess your right."

"When am I ever wrong?" he laughed.

The car journey to the gym, didn't take long, and before I knew it we were already getting started doing some cardio work, to get our heart rate going so we were ready for the intense work out. "Ok, now, let's get onto the bikes, ten minutes, for both of you," Zayn yelled while pointing at the two bikes facing the mirrored wall.

Edward laughed seeing how tired I was already. We both got onto the bikes while talking to Zayn. "Why did you want to lose weight so quickly, you've just had a kid?"

"I don't know, it's the fact that I have just had a kid, that makes me want to lose it. People see these celebrities losing weight fast, and I also want to be the mom that will be able to go out and run around after their kid, and I guess that if I have my baby weight it will be harder to lose when I need to be the one running around, so I might as well train my body now to get rid of it."

"Well you've got that right, it is harder to lose you baby weight the longer that you keep it, and I am quite proud of you, wanting to do this. Usually when I work with celebrities I have to tell them that they need to lose it and force them into coming, and to see that Edward is here with you, makes me happy that you have had a kid with someone who cares so deeply about you," Zayn smiled while patting me on my back. "Do either of you want some water?"

"Yes, please, Zayn," I smiled while focusing on the rhythm that I had going.

"Edward?"

"Yeah, Zayn," he groaned sounding tired.

"Come on, Eddie boy, Bella's doing great," Zayn laughed.

Zayn walked over to the cooler to retrieve some bottled water, and by the time that he got back our 10 minutes on the bikes had finished and we were allowed a 5 minute break.

When the break was over, Zayn had us doing some Jackknife, making us do 15 each, and when we couldn't do or didn't do one he made us start from the beginning and start again. Both me and Edward had one about 40 when we had complete the task. "Ok, Edward, over to the weight table, start from 20kg, 10 pushes with that, the go up 5, do 10 with that, and keep going until you cant go any heavier. Bella, over here will be working on push-ups"

"Right," Edward sighed, and with the sigh I knew that he was becoming tired, and just wanting to go home.

"Ok, Bella on the Yoga mat please. All floors." I did as I was told and got into position. "Ok, now lift your knees up, and tuck you bottom in. No when you need to get your arms shoulder length apart and maybe a few more centimetres. With that push your body down to the floor keeping your body straight with no bends."

When I pushed down for the first time, I felt my body being stretched to the limit. "Ok, Bella, that one was perfect, ok, I would like you to do ten more. This will help tone your arms, while applying pressure to tighten you abdominal muscles. 1 and up, 2 and up, 3 and up… and 10." Zayn clapped when I came out of my position and lay flat on the yoga mat.

We went through different exercise that would help lose my baby fat when doing them. Zayn quick told me to do some squats, and when I was doing them he went over to check on how Edward was going with the weights. I saw Edward smile when Zayn told him to come join me doing the squats. Edward stood next to me before going down into a squat form and going in time with me.

By the end of the 2 hour session before Edward and I were tired, and just wanted to go home. "I know that I made you do an intense workout today, and tomorrow when you return for day two of the intense exercise you will feel sore, but if you don't it means that you haven't been doing the different routines properly. Even tonight or tomorrow before you come, or if you don't want to come, walking or running with the pram, is also a good exercise to achieve. Going uphill while pushing the pram and running is good because it works both top and bottom of the body, which is basically what you need to be working on to achieve the toned body that you both want."

"Ok, thank you, Zayn, we'll see you tomorrow," I waved as we were making our way out of the gym. "Well that was fun," we laughed. "So do you want to go walking tonight, Edward."

"I will do whatever you want to do, Bells, in this together."

"Forever and Always, baby."

The day had gone so fast and by the time we got home it was time to let Alice and Jasper go home, and make our dinner. I made some health dinner for both me and Edward, as it seemed healthy because I had gotten the recipe from one of the leaflets at the gym. "This is so nice," Edward moaned.

"And it is healthy," I laughed as I placed another piece of fish into my mouth. "So are we going to go for a walk?"

"We can go for a walk," he smiled picking up the empty plates and taking them to the kitchen. "So are we going to go now."

"Now sounds like a good idea," I said, "I'll just go get Asher and put him in the pram."

Once I got Asher into his small baby coat, I put him in the pram. By the time that everything was done and ready to go I was waiting by the front of the door waiting to leave with my jacket on. "I was thinking to walking to the Hollywood sign, I mean it can't be that far," Edward said walking to the door. "I also packed some water and some milk for Asher, and his blanket is in his bag, so I guess everything is ready."

"Ok, let's get going."

"So the Hollywood sign?"

"Yeah, I've always wanted to see it at night, and tonight's as good as any other," he smiled while holding my hand as I pushed the pram. Do you want to get an ice-cream for when we are walking?"

"Yeah that sounds good."

After about 2 hours walk we finally made it to the Hollywood sign, and it was one of the most beautiful things that I have ever seen light up. We decided to sit down on the grass and relax a bit before making our way home. The Hollywood sign was breath taking, and I wasn't just saying that because we had walked all the way from one side of LA to the other side of LA, just to see it light up was the most amazing experience, and to be with my family, made it be best site to see.

"Bella," Edward said, making me turn around and look at him. When I turned around to look at him he looked nervous.

"Edward, are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Bells, I cannot thank you enough, you have given me the best thing imaginable, not only a child, but you have given me you, and I love you will all of my heart, and I know that we are a family in a sense that we have a child together, but I was hoping that we could be a proper family, and that you will marry me. So, will you, Isabella Marie Swan, do the great honour of becoming my wife?" and with that question said he pulled out a small black box and opened it up to reveal a beautiful engagement ring.

"Yes, I will marry you," I screamed jumping into his arms.

"Thank you," he whispered into my ear before pulling back from the hug and putting the ring onto my left ring finger. "I love you so much, Bells."

"I love you too, Edward, so much."

"Asher, mommy and daddy are going to get married, and then we will be a really family."

* * *

**Who is happy that Bella and Edward are getting married? Who wants to have a romantic boyfriend who would propose in front of the Hollywood sign? **

**Thank you for reading, once again leave review and comments down below...**

**Rue-anne1901**


	7. Workout Baby

**This is Chapter 7 of Baby Fame and in this Chapter Bella is doing her first public appearance since having Asher, and she is going to be on the View, and I have to warn you before reading this, because I don't live in the UK I am not able to have the change to watch all the shows that are mentioned in this story, meaning that I could get something's wrong, so don't hate. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, the wonderful Stephanie Meyer does, I only own the Plot and Baby Asher (well I don't own Asher, he imaginary in my life, and will only become real when I have a child of my own)**

**So here you go, this is Chapter 7 please enjoy!**

* * *

Today was my first chat show besides Ellen, where I would be making a public appearance, and it was with The View. I would be promoting my film Yellow which would be coming out on DVD in a few days' time.

Waiting backstage seemed to take forever, and when I was called I was very nervous. "Are next guest this morning is new mother, Isabella Swan," Whoopi said to the camera, and that was my queue to go onto the stage. Once I had hugged all of the interviews I took my seat in the chair.

"Isabella, you look amazing, because you've just had a kid haven't you?" Barbara asked smiling.

"I have just had a child, his name is Asher Flynn, and he is the most wonderful baby, I could have ever asked for," I smiled.

"You went into hiding, so it seems before you had him, was there any particular reason why you made that chose to keep the pregnancy hidden?"

"Yeah, that was a mutual decision, go away and kind of hide for a bit, because with Hollywood and the film industry there is a lot of stress that comes with that, and I didn't want to put my unborn baby at risk because of my job and what my job involves. What people need to understand was that we were protecting baby Asher and that was the decision that both me and Edward had decided to do."

"Speaking about Edward, was that an engagement ring I saw on your finger?" Joy asked smiling.

"Erm," I blushed, "yeah it is." The audience clapped.

"Congratulations. How did he propose?"

"We had been at the gym all day, and had decided to go for a walk with Asher. Before we left home he turned around and said that we should walk to the Hollywood sign saying that it couldn't be that far, bearing in mind we live about 2 and half hours away," I told them before turning to the audience, "and girls, when a guy asks you to walk that far, always say no and get out the Call of Duty game, because it is really far," I laughed. "When we got there, we sat down on the grass just looking up at the Hollywood sign. After about 30 minutes, he got me to look at him and he was on one knee and he had made a speech about how much he loved me and cared about me, then he asked the question, and of course I said yes."

"That sounds so adorable, and of course we need to talk about why you are here, for your movie Yellow. So can you tell us about that?"

"Yellow is about this struggling artist, who's known nothing but pain, from abuse parents, to an abusive husband to divorce, so this girl, Cleo, who I play, decides to make a change and runs away, to become an artist something she has always wanted to be, but she finds a blank, something she's never really understood, until she meets this colour blinked person who can only see certain colours, Yellow being one of them. So it's their story of how they go through the challenges of moving on from pain."

"Sounds like a movie that would really connect with all types of genders and age group," Sherri explained.

"It really is."

"Well thank you for being here, and we would really like you to visit again sometime."

"I will."

.B.F.

My appearance on The View went really well for my first interview after having Asher, but I was still self-conscious about how I looked so even when I wasn't on TV shows or with Asher both me and Edward went to the gym, which was bringing my confidence back and I was more happy about that, and now with award season coming up I was more ready for the red carpets that were going to be laid down for different celebrities to walk.

Today was different though, Edward and I decided that it was a good idea to look after Asher while being at the gym, as Zayn wanted to see him. "Bells, are you ready?" Edward shouted from the TV room.

"Yeah, nearly, I'm just putting my shoes on," I shouted back through the house. "Edward, come here," I said looking into the mirror, pulling my top up to look at my stomach.

"Babe, what up?"

"Look at this, Edward, it's all moving when I move."

"Bella, you are skinny as a twig, all you need to do now is tone your stomach up and you'll look amazing, just like you always do."

"Yeah, I guess, but I don't like it."

"No woman ever likes what they look after having a child, Bella, no one. The main thing about the woman's body after having a child is the fact that, their body has carried the child around for nine months, and that the baby you have carried is here in your arms. Isn't that something you should take into consideration?"

"Why are you so amazing?" I smiled as I flopped into his open arms.

"Because I owe you everything for giving me the most amazing life that a man could ask for," He explained kissing my forehead. "Let's go then," he mumbled against my lips before walking out the room.

When I got to the front down Edward had already put Asher into the car, and was just waiting for me. I smiled before grabbing my phone and closing the house door.

The journey to the gym was exciting because Asher began clapping his hands when his favourite song came on, this lead to both Edward and I laughing at how innocent and funny our son was going to be.

"You know, I've always wanted a boy as my first child, it means that if we ever have a little girl, he can protect her," Edward said looking onto the street and watching for parking spaces.

"You really want more?"

"I want a whole soccer team, babe," he laughed "We could take on the Pitt-Jolie clan."

"Well, we need to take care of the one we have already, and then think about more," I smiled kissing his hand before getting out the car and walking into the Gym where we were meet by Zayn once again. "Hey, Zayn, we brought Ash with us today," I smiled going in for a hug.

"Yay, I been waiting to meet this little kiddo," He laughed. "Awe, he is so cute," Zayn smiled looking at Asher asleep in his carrier. "Ok now let's get to work toning up that belly of yours. Today both of you will be working on you stomach section to tone it up some more, because both of you are at that stage in which you need to do toning exercises."

We walked over to the yoga mats that were placed in front of the mirrors and put Asher down where we could both see him. "For toning your stomach, everyone believes that doing crunches is going to help them, wrong, crunches do not help, they are wasting energy, and can also damage your back, so I would like you both to get into the push up position, but instead of resting on your hands rest on you fore-arms. And let's have a competition of who can last the longest," he laughed walking around both Edward and I.

This position was difficult to maintain and about 1 and a half minutes I was beginning to feel tired and collapsed onto the mat, while Edward was still holding on. That's when I decided to get Asher and lay him on Edwards back, and started laughing at how peaceful Ash looked. "Edward you can't move now he looks so cute," I smiled.

"Awe, take a picture, we need to show Emmett," he groaned. I laughed while taking a picture of our sleeping baby.

"Ok, Bella, you really think I'm letting you off easily, back on the ground," Zayn said taking the phone from my hand and placing it on top of my bag. I was once again tired after the first minute but I held my position for another minute longer, and when I fell down back onto the mat, I saw Edward with Asher lying against his stomach.

"Now Bella, because we are focusing on you, I want you to get down back into that position but resting on one arm while lifting the other towards the ceiling.

* * *

**So how enjoyed this Chapter of Baby Fame, please, once again, leave your comments and reviews down below, and I will try and update in a few days time.**

**Rue-anne1901**


	8. I won, baby

**Ok, guys, this is chapter 8 and I know that you all have been waiting long enough for this, and I have the next chapter ready for you all to read, but I like to be atleast a chapter a head of you guys. **

**So here it is Chapter 8, please enjoy!**

* * *

June 2006

Today was to day of the Teen Choice award, and both Edward's movie 'The Sun Went Away' and mine, 'Yellow' were up for best drama movie. When we had heard that we were both up for the same award, we laughed, since this was the first time we had been going against each other, and when we were out in public we were asked about that, we both answered "I hope they win." So today was going to be the day to see who wins.

I had decided to when a short black dress which showed my legs off while covering my arms, they were also sequences at the bottom and on the sleeves, needless to say I was in love with the dress. Edward on the other hand decided to go casual in a pair of grey jeans and a smart shirt with dress shoes, he was also wearing the bracelet that I brought him only months ago with Asher-Flynn's name on.

Once we had said goodbye to Ash, and had pasted him over to my dad and Sue, we were able to go out and see a driver waiting for us. The drive into LA was easy with the roads being clear for us to get past, but the mayhem started when we got close to where the awards were being held we were stuck in traffic waiting in line to get out.

After 10 minutes in the car, we were out and onto the purple carpet, and photographers where taking our pictures. I smiled while Edward had his arm around me holding me up with the high heels that I had on.

As we went down the line we answer questions from the interviewers that were waiting, some mostly talking about our movies and what it was like knowing that we were up against one another, and others asking how Ash was at home, and talking about what age he would be allowed to attend the Teen Choice Awards, which we didn't know the answer to.

When we were done with the questions and photos we were allowed into the stadium and took our seats at the front, next to the stage.

Before the show started, both Edward and I found out we were sitting next to a young girl, Candice, who had just found out that she was cancer free after spending 5 weeks in intensive care and was only allowed to leave the hospital to attend the awards. We had a giggle and a laugh with her and found that she was an inspiring actress and wanted to be like me.

When the show started the music thundered through the stadium, making everyone jump out of their seats and scream for the host, which was Jessica Simpson. The awards was amazing, and all through the night the audience were shown famous faces and their favourite bands and singers only feet away from them.

By the end of the night the time came from the Best Drama category winner to be named. "Best Drama winner is…" With that both me and Edward looked at each other and smiled. "The Sun Went Away," Edward stood up, kissing my hand before walking to the stage and collecting his surfboard, and taking the mic off Jessica.

"Wow, this is unexpected," he laughed, "my first surfboard guys, thank you. I guess this means that I should learn to surf. Anyways, I would like to thank the fans for voting for this movie, I and all the other cast members put everything we had into this and to know that it paid off is just a dream come true. I also I have a message for Isabella, I won." The audience laughed and I smiled at him on the stage, as he walked off with Jessica. Edward waved once more to the audience before walking behind the stage.

When he finally did return it was the end on the show and the audience we leaving and heading to wait outside to meet their stars, and we were able to say bye to Candice who had been laughing along with us for the whole show.

Walking back outside into the LA sun was almost blinding, but I was finally able to look at the text messages that I had received during the show. Most of them were photos of Asher that my dad had sent to show us. One of which, Asher was lying down playing with the aerial toys that were hanging above him.

.B.F.

By the time we got home it was almost the end of the day, meaning that we had to fall the routine we had made to get Asher ready for bed. This consisted of making his bottle of milk and getting him washed.

I had decided to wash him since I hadn't been with him the whole day. I had left Asher in his playpen while going to put the water in the bath, at the right temperature, and putting the bathing seat into it. When I walked back into the baby room I saw Asher laying on his stomach playing with the teddy bear that my mother had brought him the day he was born. I picked him up out of the playpen and placed him onto the changing table where I was about to remove his little onesie and put him into a little blanket, so that I could carry him into the bathroom without his getting cold in the process.

Bath time was always fun with Asher, because unlike other babies, he loved to be in the water and slash it all around the room , which lead to everything and everyone in the bath room getting wet. I laughed when he picked up the blue floating duck and analysing what it was and throwing it across the bath before laughing and hitting the water.

After a few minutes of sitting beside the bath tub, I decided it was actually time to wash him, so I pulled out the baby shampoo and conditioner, and rubbed a little bit into his small amount of hair before bringing a sponge and washing it off, I repeated this with the conditioner before taking him out the bath quickly and covering him with the towel.

I walked back into the room to find Edward sitting on the swing chair with a baby book in his hand. "You know that you're supposed to read it to him, not read it to yourself?" I laughed putting Asher onto the changing table.

"These are amazing stories, I remember my mom reading this to me when I was little, one of the best books," he said standing up and walking out of the room.

Once I got Asher ready for bed, I placed him into his cot and watched him fall asleep, before leaving the room, I checked that the baby monitor was working and left the room, only leaving the door slightly open so some light from the hallway could get into his room. Now Ash was sleeping throughout the night, only waking up once, in which he only wanted to be checked on.

Once I was in mine and Edward bedroom, he was already laying on the bed watching the TV that was placed across the room. This was the bedtime tradition that we had going, that he would watch TV until I was done with the shower and ready for bed, and then when I was in bed, we would have a conversation about things that had happened during the day, but tonight it felt different he wasn't his normal chirpy self, he was blanking the TV and was staring into space. When I got out the shower and I was ready, I crawled into bed and snuggled up to his side.

"Edward, are you ok? You look as if something is bothering you," I asked resting my head against his chest.

"Nothing, Bella," he groaned rolling to his bedside table and switching the lamp off.

"What do you mean nothing, it's obvious that something is bothering you, and I want to help, please tell me."

"I don't want to talk about it. Ok. Goodnight."

"Well if you're going to be like that, I'm going out."

"Ok, bye." With that I climbed out of the bed, grabbing a shirt and sweats, before walking out of the room, and through the hallway into Asher's room, getting him out of bed and putting him into his winter jacket.

* * *

**Ok so how did you all like Chapter 8? Where do you think Bella is going to go? and do you know why Edward is in such a huff with Bella? **

**I know that I will probably be criticised by letting them fight for a bit, but I think it will be a bit boring if there wasn't any fights during the story, so please don't hate me.. :) **

**Rue-anne1901 **


	9. Daddy Might, Mommy Will

**Ok this is Chapter 9, and I know that I have a lot of explaining to do of why I haven't been updating as much as I would like, the reason is that I have recently began working at Primark, and for all you UK readers out there, you will know what that is, and if you don't it is basically a cheap clothing store in the UK, and I think there are some other stores around the world. So I am very sorry that I haven't been updating as much. **

**I have also started writing Chapter 10, which should be finished with in the next few days depending on when I get sometime to sit at my computer and write. **

**Disclaimer- I would like to confirm that I am NOT Stephanie Meyer, because she is so much better than I am, and she is the one that owns all the characters besides Asher-Flynn, I own him, and the storyline.**

**So in the last chapter Edward and Bella got into a little arguement, and this is basically the continued version of that. So I hope you enjoy and please comment and leave your review. So here is Chapter 9!**

* * *

When leaving the house I found myself going to my dad's home. Maybe I was being silly leaving, but the person I had talked to wasn't my Edward, and if he wanted me to stay, and not leave, he should have stopped me leaving, but the only thing that was going through my head, was him saying 'bye', and the fact that it had no emotion was so upsetting, it was like he didn't care any more.

By the time I got to my father's house, it was almost 2 in the morning, and I knew my dad would be asleep, but I needed to get away from home. I knocked on the door with Asher in my arms, and tears streaming down my face. It took a few seconds for my dad to answer to door, "Bells, what you doing here this time in the morning?"

"Edward and I got into a fight dad," I cried, "he won't tell me anything."

"Oh, Bells come on in, I'll make some tea," he said pulling me into the house. I took a seat on the couch with Asher in my arms, and my tears dripping onto his clothed small body. When my dad returned he was carrying two tea cups placing one on the table next to me.

We sat in silence for a few minutes while I was looking at Asher trying to contain the tears that were building up in my eyes, "Bella, we can talk about it you know."

"I don't know what to do dad, I thought he was the one, but the way he acted tonight makes me think differently. When I left, he didn't even try stop me, he just lay there," I cried. "Everything was going fine, everything was so normal, like always, and when I went to bed, he just lay there and didn't do anything, he was a different person, and I didn't like that."

"Oh, Bells, do you know what you want to do, you have a child with him?"

"I don't know, can I stay here the night?"

"Yeah, of course you can, I go into the basement and get the swing chair, for Asher."

"Thank you dad," I said wiping my eyes, and getting up off the seat.

When I got to my old bedroom I placed Asher onto the bed and laying down facing my sleeping baby. "Don't worry, Ash, mommy will look after you," I whispered to the sleeping baby.

.B.F.

I woke up with Asher crying from across the room, my dad must have put him in the swing chair, and the smell of breakfast down stairs. I stood up out of the bed and walked across the room picking it out of the seat and lifting him into my arms. "Hello baby boy," I smiled weakly at him.

After changing his diaper, we made our way downstairs. "Charlie, he is really upset," a voice came from the kitchen.

"Well, instead of acting like a teenage jerk, he could have just shared his problems, I never want to see my little girl arriving at mine in the early hours of the morning because he fiancé was being a dumb idiot, but last night was so upsetting. I can't trust the media to look after my girl, so I left your brother to look after her, and he didn't do that," he said angrily.

"Dad," I said weakly walking into the kitchen, only to find Alice with Charlie.

"Good morning, Bells, would you like some tea?"

"Yes please. What was that about Edward?" I asked Alice, who was sitting nervously at the table.

She looked up from her tea, "he turned up at mine this morning, asking if you were there, he looked bad, Bella, he was so upset."

"Did he tell you what happened?"

"He said that you were having a fight and left, with Ash, not telling him where you were going, only that you were going out."

"Well, I would have never left last night, if he had just grown some balls, and told me that he didn't want to get married, I mean, it's obvious that he doesn't want to. A few months ago he was talking about going overseas without us, maybe he thought he was doing the right thing by getting married, but thinking about it, Edward never wanted to get married, he always thought it was a waste of time and money, he always said that it was only a piece of paper that showed commitment, maybe he was just happy to say that I wa…."

"BELLA, be quite, he loves you, and maybe my brother doesn't know how to communicate his feelings, but I know how much he loves you. And you know what he said to me this morning, he said that the only thing he wants was to be with you and Asher, because if he didn't have you, I doubt that I would have a brother any more, he loves you so much that if you weren't with him he would give everything up."

"Then why was he being a jerk last night, I am his fiancé, Alice, he should be able to tell me things."

"Bella, how long have you been engaged?"

"It's been 5 months, why?" I asked.

She sighed," have you thought that he's scared that you don't want to get married, because he brother has fallen so hard for you, and I know that he would marry you tomorrow if you let him."

"So that's the reason, he wanted to get married, why didn't he just tell me, I know I've been busy, but I would also get married tomorrow."

"I will back you up on the fact that my brother is an idiot, but he knows what he wants, and he doesn't like waiting."

Alice had a point, Edward didn't like waiting, once he gets an idea then that's him done, he wants to do that. With the conversation over, Asher began making a noise, meaning that he was hungry, and wanted to be fed. With that I decided to go make him a bottle and leave him sitting with Alice, when I got back, he was staring at the cartoons which were on the TV. I left Asher with Alice before walking up the stairs to change into the sweat pants and Edwards Fork High tee, that I had picked up in a hurry last night.

Maybe Alice was right, maybe I was being childish last night leaving, it was something that we needed to sort out before the press found out, and started making up lies about what really happened.

After a few hours of sitting talking to my dad and Alice, I decided it was time to go home and take with Edward, without running away from our problems. On the way home, I thought about what I wanted to say to Edward. Out of the 6 years we had been dating we have never gotten into a fight with each other, so it was hard in understanding what to do when making up, I didn't want this small fight to ruin all the good things we had with each other.

Arriving to the drive way was hard, I didn't know what I was going to walk into, all I knew is that Edward wasn't sharing something with me, and that I wanted to know what it was. I took a deep breathe before climbing out of the car and grabbing Asher from his car seat, "Let's go see daddy," I whispered to my smiley baby.

With the creek of the door opening, I was faced with Edward sitting on a chair looking at the door. "We need to talk," I announced before closing the door behind me.

* * *

**So how did you enjoy this chapter? Please leave your comments and reviews in the review box where ever that is and I will read them, and possibly reply to them, the more reviews that I will receive will make me finish chapter 10 a lot quicker and I should be able to get it on within the next few days. **

**Ok so at the beginning when I release the first chapter I told you that I didn't have a BETA, and guess what I still DON'T, so if you are a BETA or you know a BETA, please leave me a PM, and I will try make this story better and more entertaining for you all to read.**

**Thank you **

**Rue-anne1901**


	10. At The Moment, I Don't Care

**Hello Fanfiction readers, I know that most of you wouldn't have liked the ending to the last chapter, because I left you on a bit of a cliff hanger. This chapter involves Edward and Bella talking about what happened, and also involves some fluff, if that's what other writers say.**

**Disclaimer- I would like to confirm that I am NOT Stephanie Meyer, because she is so much better than I am, and she is the one that owns all the characters besides Asher-Flynn, I own him, and the storyline.**

**Ok, this chapter 10, and I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a comment and reviews, and I will reply, and maybe you could leave cute baby names for future chapters.**

* * *

"We need to talk," I announced before closing the door behind me.

"Yeah, we do," Edward mumbled getting up from his seat and walking over to get Asher out of my arms, and walking into the living room, where he put the baby on the floor. "Alice phoned and said that she had seen you, that you were at your dads."

"I just needed to get my head straight. I just needed some space for a few hours," I spoke.

"Space, I'm I suppose understand what you mean by that, Bella. I could have given you space here, you didn't have to run away and take Ash," he replied.

"Edward, please don't I wanted to talk about what happened last night, you were upset and when I asked you about it you turned into a complete jerk, that isn't the Edward I know and love."

"I guess that I should have talked to you about it, I guess my mom was right, a problem shared is a problem solved. I was just scared, I proposed, and I know you think that I don't want to get married, because I believe that it's just a piece of paper, with our signatures on, but it's you Bella, I was scared to talk about marriage with you when we were getting to know each other, because, well, I was scared that it wasn't going to be us getting married. That you would go off and marry some other actor."

"Edward, don't be so stupid. It's been you, it's always been you. When I first saw you at the New York Yankees charity event, I was already planning the wedding, at first it was going to be at that small church in Forks, now I'm thinking the meadow, in summer, with Asher," I explained.

"So wait, you still want to get married," he smiled looking down at his feet, nervously.

I laughed, "Edward if I didn't want to marry you I wouldn't have said yes to your proposal."

"So a summer wedding?"

"Yes, Edward, a summer wedding," I giggled pulling him from his jeans into a hug. "How about next year, 2007?"

"2007, sounds like an amazing year to get married," he chuckled before planting a kiss on my lips. "I can't believe that Asher is 6 months ago, time has gone so fast, we have both been through a lot over the last 6 months."

The rest of the day was spent looking at Asher as he played on the floor with his trucks. By 1pm the day seemed to start slowing down, Ash had been put into his cot for a nap, and Edward was watching the football game on the TV, which left me with nothing much else to do. I decided that I was going to sort out my schedule out for the next few months leading up to Asher's first birthday, I didn't have much on during this period only a few movie premieres that I have been invited to attend, most of them I wasn't even involved with, just friends in Hollywood that wanted some moral support for their movie. Other than that I get to spend time with Ash, and Edward.

.B.F.

The day had gone well, knowing that we had decided on a date for the wedding, we needed to start getting everything ready, this involved getting the guests invitations sent, as well as the reception. Edward and I spent the whole night talking about what kind of wedding that we both wanted, the meadow in Forks was perfect for the summer wedding, and have the reception based in the Cullen house garden since it could accommodate 100 guests for the evening.

We decided to start the wedding planning just after Christmas, getting everything out the way, and only focusing on two things the wedding and Ash. Edward had turned down the movie which was going to be in Australia as he believed that it was the wrong thing to do, leaving him to focus on movies that were going to be shot in America, letting him stay close to his family, where he wanted to be. The casting director had decided to cast an upcoming actor Mat Hayes for the leading role, Edward also had the say in the casting, since he had turned down last minute, which was a new role that Edward enjoyed.

We spent the last few hours of the day lying in bed with Asher lying between us sleeping, this past year has gone so fast, I welcomed a baby, released a movie, gotten engaged, and now I was getting ready for the next year to begin.

"I'm going to put him into his cot, so we can doze off to sleep without crushing him," Edward laughed before climbing out of the bed and carrying Ash off to his room. I got off the bed and went over to the light switch to turn of the main lights and have the bedside lamps put on. Edward returned a few minutes later and jumped onto the bed and pulling me into an embraced hug. "I'm sorry about yesterday, I over reacted and I shouldn't have, I was stupid," he admitted.

"You got that right," I laughed rolling onto his body, "you shouldn't be afraid to tell me anything, because your it for me." We lay in silence listening to the sound of the wind outside. "You know that soccer team you wanted?" I questioned.

He looked at my facial expression before answering, "Of course, what about it?"

"What would you say, if I said, I like the idea?"

"I would say, how soon could we get started?" he smirked.

I grinned looking up at his smile, before gently placing kisses across his jaw line, "I would," kiss, "say," kiss, "now," kiss. I giggled as Edward lifted my up on top of him, trailing his hands up the side of my body, before placing them on the back of my neck, pulling my in for a passionate kiss.

We soon became engrossed into each other's body to care about our surroundings, all that we cared about in that moment was each other, and making each other happy.

.B.F.

The morning came to quickly from our passionate night, Asher, had finally decided to wake us up, and we sat down stairs smirking at each other, with the passionate looks that had came from last night. Asher thought it would be funny to start playing with his food and chucking it around the room, landing on both me and Edward.

"Eee, you cheeking monkey," Edward laughed picking the 7 month out of the high chair and lifting him into the air, in a throwing motion. "Should we throw more at mommy," he laughed, as Ash giggled. Edward took the small pancake off his plate before throwing it across the room and into my face.

I laughed as I wiped the fruity remains off my face before chasing them both around the house. "You two are going to pay for that," I screamed as I chased them out of the house and down the street. By the end of the chase we were laying on Mrs Hynes grass while the entire street had decided to walk outside their homes and look at us laughing like teenagers on the ground.

We didn't notice the fact that there were photographers lining the street with their huge cameras, but in this moment, I didn't care, everything that I always wanted was right beside me.

* * *

**Ok so how did you like this chapter because this was one of my favourite things to write, because I love having food fights, and I thought it would be cute family bonding moment. **

**Please leave cute baby names down below, or where ever the review section is, and maybe I will use your suggestion in a chapter.**

**Rue-anne1901**


	11. AN, Time For The XMas Mayhem

Dear Readers,

I know this is not what you want to see right now, ever since I joined the FanFiction website, my life has sky rocketed, I have gotten a job, I am busy in the Pre-Production to make a FILM, yes, FILM, not like the blockbuster movies, like Twilight, but a short student film for college, and I have joined the Gym, (I know what your thinking, Rue joined the Gym, lazy writer can actually work out, ok maybe you aren't thinking that but I am :P)

I am working on chapter 11 of Baby Fame, and should be up this weekend, please don't hold me to that, but I will try my hardest to get it up by Saturday Night, UK time, or Saturday Afternoon, USA time.

OK...

So I, the nice person I am, am going to put a sneak peak to CHAPTER 11, just below this AN, and I hope you enjoy it.

I believe you should all know the drill by now, Review and leave a comment, maybe it will make my little fingers type fast, (not that I'm small, I just have tiny hands).

Thank you, Rue-anne1901

* * *

**So here it is... round of applause for an update, a sneak peak to chapter 11, hope you enjoy. **

**(PS I don't own anything Twilight, just little Asher-Flynn)**

The rest of the day went smoothly and by 11pm everyone had left and Ash was in bed, leaving Edward and I to clean up around the pool. The good thing about living in LA is that it is hot most of the year, and with Christmas coming up it felt weird to have the sun still shining down.

"Seriously, how much beer did you all drink?" I laughed chucking another beer bottle into the plastic bag, I had gone around half of the pool and had already picked up at least 15 bottles, "Tonight was so much fun."

Edward smiled looking at the pool, "It was nice to have everyone here, and it feels like we haven't had anyone together since we brought him home." Edward walked around the pool and pulled me into his arms, "you know what will make this better?" he asked.

"Nope," I laughed tucking my head into his neck.

"A little swim, with my fiancé," he whispered into my ear. Taking me by surprise he lifted my up before chucking us both into the pool, I saw Edward smiling as he stayed under the water and hugging my around me waist before pulling me back under. He smirked before swimming to the opposite side of the pool, indicating that he wanted me to go swim after him. When I came up for air, I spotted Edward laying down on one of the stairs leading into the pool. "I thought you said a swim, that's not swimming that's laying down in water, mate," I laughed sitting on the stairs next to him.

We lay in the water for a few minutes with the baby monitor lying next to the pool, the sky was clear and the moon was shining making this one of the best nights in LA. Edward and I lay looking up, putting us into a comfortable silence. Just the cars out front and our breathing was the only sound that could be heard.

After laying in the water for over half an hour Edward decided to break the silence saying that maybe it was time to go up to bed, and start getting rest for the manic days ahead of us. Tomorrow was going to be the traditional Christmas shop, where the guys go shopping for the woman and the woman go shopping for the guys, this had been the tradition since Edward and I met a few years back.

* * *

**Ok Guys how did you like, that I had a bit of writers block when doing this chapter, I will put the rest of the chapter on in a few days time.**


	12. I Love Midnight Swims

**Hey FanFiction readers, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I am beginning to get a routine going, and I know that I should be able to update on Saturday or Sundays, UK time, and maybe on a Monday or Tuesday, if I have began writing the next chapter. **

**I have received a lot of support from all you readers out there and I am forever thankful for your support, and for this, I am announcing a competition, which you can find more out at the bottom of the chapter, so make sure you read it. **

**Oh, and don't forget to leave me baby names...I may choose your suggestion for future chapters. **

**So here it is, guys, this is Chapter 11 of Baby Fame, and Bella is going Christmas shopping. Once again, I do not own Twilight, but if I did I would imagine, my life would be pretty awesome right now. I only own little Asher. **

* * *

Today was Asher's first birthday, and to think a year had gone so fast just blow my mind, my baby wasn't going to be a baby for much long, Ash started to crawl only a few weeks ago, making Edward and I go out to the shops and look at child proofing the house, we had put a fence around the pool, and made sure that all the sharp objects were out of his react and with that our little boy was getting and going everywhere in the house.

So here we are December 19th , Asher's first birthday, sitting in the garden watching everyone looking at Ash ripping open his presents, and laughing at his wide eyes when he saw something he liked, like the teddy that my dad and Sue got him, or the little train set given to him by Alice and Jasper, who had recently announced that they were expected their first child. Everything was going so well that we had decided to go play in the heated pool while the sun was still out.

Asher loved being in the water, it was like second nature to him, he seemed to love the idea of floating, and for a one year old, he was quite developed in the sense of being about to swim. We took turns passing him through the water to other family members, and just spent the day laughing and being able to enjoy our baby's first birthday.

On the topic of having another baby, Edward and I still haven't been able to conceive and we have been trying, maybe I didn't want to have a soccer team like Edward wanted but I did want more, so that Ash didn't have to be alone without any siblings.

Alice was happy with her and Jasper getting pregnant, because she enjoyed the idea of being a mother, and that shows when she looks at Asher. She was expecting in April, and had found out that she was having a little boy, who she was going to call JJ, Jasper Junior, after his daddy.

"Edward tells me that you both are trying for another baby," Alice smirked, while I sat there and blushed.

"Alice, he is you brother, you shouldn't be talking about me have sex with him," I giggled looking at the floor.

"Aww, that's adorable, you embarrassed to talk about my little brother in bed," she laughed wrapping her arms around me. "I know my mom wants a soccer team of grandchildren."

"What is it with you Cullen's and soccer team babies, Edward wants a whole bunch of kids to have a team."

"What can I say, we love the idea of having a little army of soccer playing children."

Alice and I sat there looking at the family playing in the pool, "this time next year, you will have a little boy, can you believe that," I said looking at our family in the pool playing.

"I can't wait, I have already sent the clothing company drawings of baby clothes, and they have allowed me to open a store here in LA, so no more going to other stores, mine and mine only Isabella," she laughed.

"That's amazing Alice, I'm so happy for you."

The rest of the day went smoothly and by 11pm everyone had left and Ash was in bed, leaving Edward and I to clean up around the pool. The good thing about living in LA is that it is hot most of the year, and with Christmas coming up it felt weird to have the sun still shining down.

"Seriously, how much beer did you all drink?" I laughed chucking another beer bottle into the plastic bag, I had gone around half of the pool and had already picked up at least 15 bottles, "Tonight was so much fun."

Edward smiled looking at the pool, "It was nice to have everyone here, and it feels like we haven't had anyone together since we brought him home." Edward walked around the pool and pulled me into his arms, "you know what will make this better?" he asked.

"Nope," I laughed tucking my head into his neck.

"A little swim, with my fiancé," he whispered into my ear. Taking me by surprise he lifted my up before chucking us both into the pool, I saw Edward smiling as he stayed under the water and hugging my around me waist before pulling me back under. He smirked before swimming to the opposite side of the pool, indicating that he wanted me to go swim after him. When I came up for air, I spotted Edward laying down on one of the stairs leading into the pool. "I thought you said a swim, that's not swimming that's laying down in water, mate," I laughed sitting on the stairs next to him.

We lay in the water for a few minutes with the baby monitor lying next to the pool, the sky was clear and the moon was shining making this one of the best nights in LA. Edward and I lay looking up, putting us into a comfortable silence. Just the cars out front and our breathing was the only sound that could be heard.

After laying in the water for over half an hour Edward decided to break the silence saying that maybe it was time to go up to bed, and start getting rest for the manic days ahead of us. Tomorrow was going to be the traditional Christmas shop, where the guys go shopping for the woman and the woman go shopping for the guys, this had been the tradition since Edward and I met a few years back. The first year of the tradition was scary as Edward and I had only been dating for a few months, but his family still included me in the tradition.

.B.F.

Today was the 20th of December, 5 days before Christmas, most people had done their Christmas shopping so the shops wouldn't be as busy. Asher went with the boys, which made me sad that I wouldn't be able to see him until I got back home later in the day. By 10am Alice, Rosalie and Esme, had picked me up, letting Edward chuck me out of the house which a kiss and a hug from Asher, while he stood at the door waving bye with Asher until the car was out of the driveway before closing the door.

It didn't take too long to get to the mall since it was only half an hour away from home, and when we got inside the Christmas music filled my ears and I smiled. Christmas was one of my favourite holidays, because it was about family, which I have Edward and Asher. After finding parking, we began making our way to the first shop of the day was Toys 'R' Us, Edward and I had a plan in which we took turns shopping for presents for Asher, I would get the toys, and he would get the clothes, then whatever we hadn't got, we would go shopping together.

The first thing that caught my eye was a small quad bike, designed for Asher's age,that would probably last him until he grows out of it. I placed the big box into the trolley before pushing further into the shop. Walking through the aisles I placed a few more things into the trolleys, things including a small Basketball Set, Racing Cars, a Bouncy Castle, Colouring Equipment, Lego's, Leapfrog Learning, and toys for the pool.

After 30 minutes we were out of the shop, and placing the toys into the back of Esme's 4x4. The next stop was Macy's, shopping for the men, we all began to go our own ways, looking for what suits our men. Alice ran off into the direction of shoes, whereas Rosalie and Esme went into the direction of watches, and accessories, I on the other hand liked to go clockwise around the store, not looking for certain things. I began in the section of T-shirts, picking some funny graphic ones, that looked amazing, and some that were casual that could be worn at any time.

After getting shirts and jeans, I decided to go look at men's accessories. When I got there I was greeted by a sales man in a suit. "Hello ma'am, would you like some help?" He asked.

"No thank you," I smiled.

"My name is Kieran, let me know if you need anything," he smiled before walking away. With that I began making my way over to the jewellery, letting my eyes wonder through the silver bracelets and necklaces. After a few minutes of scanning through the different jewellery my eyes spotted a silver dog tag, and the sign above it saying "Engrave anything." I looked at it for a few minutes, looking at the black outline of the carbon fiber, and a small diamond placed in the lower right corner. "Kieran," I smiled looking at the guy in the suit standing behind the counter.

"Yes, ma'am?" He asked walking over and going behind the glass cabinet

"Please, may I get a closer look at the black and silver dog tag please?"

"Of course," he answered putting on a white pair of gloves before pulling out the tray and placing the tag in front of me. "We also do engravings."

"Can I have Asher-Flynn, 12/19/2005, engraved onto the dog tag, with a picture of him?" I asked.

"Do you have a picture with you?" He asked back. I pulled out my purse where I had a picture of Ash from when he was first born, before passing it to Kieran. "So you want a black and white picture of the baby on the front and his name on the back," he confirmed.

"Yeah." He passed me a piece of paper telling me what I want written on the back, so there was no spelling mistakes.

"The dog tag will be finished in about half an hour so if you want to go finished you shopping then come back, it should be done."

"Yeah, I'll do that, thank you, Kieran," I said before walking back into the clothing part of the store. It didn't take long to walk around the shop looking for more that I could get Edward, so I decided to go pay for the items that I already had and go put them in the car before going back to get the dog tag. The rest of the girl were already finished looking around when they saw me head back towards the jewellery section. "Hey, Bella, what you been doing for the last hour, you have nothing?" Alice asked following me.

"I have already put my things in the car, I'm just picking one other thing up, then I'm finished," I told her.

"Well we are going to go to the food court is there anything you want?" she asked.

"Just a coke, please Alice, I shouldn't be long," with that we said see you late and both went our separate ways.

* * *

**Aww, who wants a dog tag, with Asher's name on, I know I do? Who wants a midnight swim with our man, Edward?**

**Competition **

**I am holding a competition for Christmas, it is a very creative challenge, in which you will have to make something for this story, such as a banner, a video, trailer, or anything that revolves getting more people to read this story. **

**The prize is to help me write this story, your character will also play a big part in this story, and may even get to be in the wedding. I will also read your stories, and leave comments/reviews for you, while also mentioning your story on my Profile page. **

**If you would like to take part in this competition, you have to PM me the link or email me the banner, or other ways of communication. For my personal email you will have to still PM me about you idea, and then I will give you an email to this story. **

**Thank you, Rue-anne1901**


	13. Merry Christmas, Everyone

**Hey guys, I know that this chapter is very, very late and I am so, so, so sorry for that, but I do have a little surprise in this chapter, and I will be explaining the poll on my page if you would kindly fill that in. **

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own twilight or the characters in it, I only own little Asher. **

**So here it is guy, Chapter 12 **

* * *

We had decided to let Asher sleep while we opened a few of our own presents, this was to allow us sometime on Christmas alone, and it also meant that Ash's timetable wouldn't be disrupted for one day. After checking that Asher was still fast asleep, we walked into the large living room, where most of the space was taken up by the big Christmas tree, that Edward was so fond of as he had cut it himself. It was decorated with gold and red, both which stood out perfectly in the white spaced area.

Edward and I were only able to open a few gifts before the cries of Asher where bellowing throughout the house. Edward had lifted himself off the floor before bending down to help me from the sitting position on the floor. I smiled before lifting myself into his arms, hugging him before pulling away and walking down the hallway to Asher's cry filled room, we opened the door to find Asher standing on the bed holding the rail with one hand, and the other pointing towards to door, at me, and the words of "mama," coming from his little grinning face. Asher had just said his first word, and it had been Mama.

"Edward, did you just hear that?" I asked in shock staring at the baby standing across the room.

"Bella, he just said, Mama, his first word," Edward laughed walking across the room and lifting the small toddler out of his bed, he wasn't a baby anymore, he was speaking and crawling, he was a toddler. "Now look here, mister," Edward smirked, getting Asher to look at him, "Can you say Dada?" he asked.

"Mama," Asher clapped before pointing at me, "mama."

"No, baby, dada," Edward instructed. "Da-da,"

"Da…" and that was all that came from Asher.

"Good boy, your growing up, baby," Edward smiled squeezing the young boy to his chest before smiling and walking to me with his hand open for mine. "Asher, Santa came last night, and he left a lot of presents," I smile, stroking his baby blonde hair away from his eyes.

We continued making our way back to the Christmas tree and placing Asher in the middle of both of us, so we could see his reaction to the presents lying before him. Asher clapped before going onto his hands and knees, and began crawling closer towards to presents, when he got to the brightly colours one placed in the front of the pack, he picked it up and placing it on his knee, staring at it in confusing. I started to shuffle over and sat beside him, tearing a little bit of paper so he could rip the rest of. Once he finally got the paper off a little smile covered his face and he started to press a few buttons on the small machine, letting the noise take over the whole of the house. He smiled once again before clapping his hands and knocking the toy over, and reaching another one.

Asher had spent the whole off the morning opening presents that lay under the tree, at around 11am, I decided to give Edward his dog tag, with Ash's name on it, he had loved the idea and proudly hung it around his neck before planting a kiss onto my lips. The morning had gone smoothly, and once Asher had received all his presents, I placed a small rectangular into his hands before telling him to give it to 'daddy'. He smiled before crawling back and placing it into Edwards lap. Asher smiled to me before staring at his toys and began playing with them.

When I looked up at Edward, who was staring at the box in confusion, "Come on baby, open it," I encouraged.

Edward looked back up at me and then down back to the small box, before ripping the wrapping open, revealing a small little white pee stick, he smiled before turning it around to look at the little icon. "When, how?" he asked confused.

"Alice made all of us do one, me, Rosalie and Esme, when we went shopping the other day, just to see if they worked, it was for a joke, but when hers came out positive, and mine came out positive, I knew that this was going to be an amazing Christmas present for all of us."

"So you pregnant, as in another Asher?" he asked with a grin.

"No, Edward, I've been impregnated by at freaking Alien, of course it's another Asher, or it could be a girl, we don't know."

"Who knows?"

"Just the girls, and you."

"Bella, this is the best present you could have ever got me. Asher's going to be a big brother, I'm going to be a dad, you're going to be a mother, again. I'm so excited, how far along are you, babe?" he asked, looking me into the eyes, and wrapping his arms around me.

"I don't know, a few months maybe."

"I've never been so happy to hold something you peed on," he laughed.

The day had gone fast, everyone has came to the house for a traditional Christmas dinner, where both Edward and I announced that we were expecting another baby, my dad's eyes widened in excitement of becoming a grandfather once again, my mother screamed saying that she had to begin knitting for the baby, and the Cullen's were the normal bunch getting out of their seats and hugging us, and congratulating us on baby number two.

Christmas day was a huge success, and by 11pm the house was clean, the guest had left, and Asher was asleep, which allowed Edward and I to cuddle up in front of the fire, and just talk. "What's going to happen with the wedding?" he asked.

"Nothing's going to change about the wedding, everything will stay the same. I don't mind walking down they aisle, with a belly on me, it just shows how much we love each other," I explained.

"Next year, I will be a father of two, and that's because you give me so much love and support," he whispered into my ear, before kissing the pulse on my neck, then trailing kisses down my neck and passed my collar bone…

* * *

**Hey, I know this chapter is a bit early, so I am going to wish you all a Merry 36 days until Christmas. I am not really good at doing these lemon types of things, but I hoped that you enjoyed the christmas sprite of the story. I am going to also leave the poll of whether the baby is going to be a girl, or a boy, or maybe both. Please take a few minutes to do that, and reviewer will get a sneak peak of Chapter 13.**

**Thanks, Rue-anne1901**


	14. Happy New Year

**Hey guys, I am very sorry about the late update, very, very sorry, but to make it up to you, I have made a very long chapter, well longer than normal. I hope you enjoy it, and thank you very so much for the reviews, I greatly appreciated it from the bottom of my heart, and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Once again I will would like to remind you that I have competition going to play a big part in this story, all you have to do is to make something to promote this story, such as a video, if you would like to PM I will send you a personal email address in which I can receive all ideas and video links.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight the lovely Stephanie Meyer does, I own Asher among others that you have not met you, but you will love (teaser much). **

**So here it is, Chapter 13 of Baby Fame...**

* * *

The holiday season flew by, and before we knew it, the TV appearances were starting, Edward was going on location in Tucson, Arizona which was better than him travelling across the world. Edward had received a movie script less than a week after turning down the surfer movie, The Right Date was a typical romantic indie movie, but knowing that it was close to his family, and he would have a place for us to stay, with my mother, he had decided that the movie was a great idea, and signed onto the project within days of receive the script.

Post-production was done and everything was ready for the 5th of January, the first day of shooting. That meant that we would have to start packing to leave. Edward and I had decided to leave first thing on the 1st of January to allow us to get Asher settled into a new routine while we were there. We hired a truck to take most of the essentials to my mother's home, while we caught the private plane that would take us to Arizona quick and easy without any hassle of being stopped by photographers.

So here we were, 31st of December the last day of 2006, we had decided to attend a firework display, to bring in the New Year, with our friends and family, so we could spend our last day together before we jetted off 8 hours away from them. The firework display started at midnight, but we had decided that we were going to get there early so we could be able to find a seat on the beach opposite the display.

The drive to Santa Monica Beach, seemed to be hours away, when in reality it was only 30 minutes away. We had decided to dress Asher in his little Washington Redskins uniform, which he would change into a black pair of swimming trunks. Edward had toned it down putting a polo shirt with Superdry swim shorts that matched my baby blue bikini, which I could cover over with my jumper. Asher had decided that it was time to start clapping and giggling when we neared the beach. At the young age he was already in love with the idea so swimming daily, and loved the water.

When we finally we able to find parking, in the small parking lot opposite the beach, we were able to spot our family waiting down by the sand. I grabbed Asher out of his car seat and resting him on my hip, while I was doing that Edward grabbed the bags of clothes and food out of the boot of the car, because closing it shut and locking the car. Asher clapped spotting his Aunts, Uncles, and Grandparents, before stretching out of my arms wanting to be put on the ground to walk.

Asher was now beginning to get the hang of walking, and was able to walk with us, if his hands were being held. We placed him onto the ground before holding our hands out for him to take. The family thought that this was adorable and began to take pictures of us walking along the side walk. It was a nice day for the beach, which was really unusual for winter, but we were going to make most of the time we had with the family before we left.

When we reached the family, Emmett threw little Asher into the air, giving me a heart attack, which would maybe could have taken years off my life. Edward laughed before pulling me into a hug and whispering "I love you." I smiled, whispering that I loved him too, and hugged him as we walked onto the sand.

Soon after arrival we decided to go change in the public toilets, allowing us to put our bikinis on. We excused ourselves from the boys, taking Asker with, and walking to the toilets. Esme was going to look after Asher while I snuck into one of the cubicles to put the bikini on. When I returned Asher was standing on the changing tables with Alice holding him so he didn't fall.

"You looking forward to the little baby in the belly making an appearance?" I asked, taking Asher from her, and laying him down, and putting his little board shorts on, before pulling his Redskins hoodie off.

"I am looking so happy for it, I mean child birth will be sore, but I guess that it will be worth it," she laughed. "If the baby is anything like Asher then I will be blessed."

I smiled at her before looking back at Asher and lifting him into my arms. Once all the clothes were put into the bag, Rosalie and Esme were out of the toilets waiting for us. The conversation back to the guys, revolved around both babies, and what we both want, leading us to say what the majority of parents would say, "As long as it has 10 fingers and toes, I will be happy," which was true, because we didn't care what we were going to have, we just wanted the babies to be happy and healthy.

We placed the bags on the floor next to the guys, which lead to them standing up, kissing their significant others, before walking away to the men's toilets to repeat our actions. I placed Asher onto the sand, which we began patting and laughing. I sat down in front of him trying to make a small sand castle he could knock down. That idea didn't work, Asher was becoming too excited as the castle got taller, and felt the need to tap a hole into it. He laughed before getting onto his hands and knees and pushed himself onto his feet before taking a step in the direction of the water. I stood up, standing behind him in case he fell. Asher took a few more steps before steadying himself before walking a bit more. I smiled looking at my little boy who was walking on his own, then suddenly I felt arms wrapping around my bare stomach, "He is amazing," a familiar voice whispered into my ear.

"He is," I agreed turning around to hug Edward.

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder before beginning to walk, dragging me along, following our little boy in front of me. When Asher finally reached the water, he plonked his bottom on the sand before turning his face to look at us; we smiled as we continued to walk towards him. Edward picked him up before going into the water, with me next to them. As the first wave made its way between us Asher shrieked and clapped his hands out of excitement. The wave soon decided to hit us, splashing water around us getting us soaked through and through, Asher laughed before wiping his eyes. I looked at Edward hair which was damp, then glanced at Asher blonde locks, and smiling at how wet they were. I ran my hand through his hair, making it become spiky.

After a while of standing waiting for waves, Edward and I decided that it was time to go get some dinner, and find a place to sit before the fireworks start later on in the night. The family had begun moving all of our things across the beach, and had gotten Asher's pram out of the car, for him to lay in when it came to his bedtime.

Emmett had decided that we needed to have a barbeque, since his cooking skills revolved around serving burnt to the crisp sausages and steaks, but it was Emmett, if letting him cook was going to make him quite we would do it, at least there is a chip van less than a minute away. Half an hour later the first sausage was taken off the barbeque, and was actually edible, Rosalie was the first to taste it, showing how tasty it was though her smiling and screaming that he could actually cook, which we laughed at.

Edward was the next to eat, insuring that the food was ok to eat, before smiling and sharing his with me. I decided to let Asher munch on a few chips from the van, while we ate our food, then we would feed him his milk before he went to bed.

After dinner, Edward and I made our way to the changing room to get Asher dressed warming for his bedtime at the beach. We put him in some sleep pants and a shirt, before covering him with the Ralph Lauren onesie, that still fitted after 5 months of having it. Then we put his little Redskins Jersey on top of that, and if he wasn't warm enough wearing that we had his little hoody, and his comfort blanket. Needless to say we were prepared for tonight and we were going to keep him warm, if it meant we were going to freeze.

By the time we made our way back to the others Asher was asleep and ready to be put into his pram. Esme and Carlisle said that they would look after sleeping Asher while Edward and I went for a little relaxing swim before the fireworks started.

Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Edward and I, sprinted to the shore line throwing ourselves into the unknowingly cold Santa Monica beach. With the sunset and the cold of the night beginning to approach the water was already cold and was going to get colder as the night progressed. Jasper, had decided to bring a beach ball into the water, to play a team game, which turned into couples against couples. The rules were simple; the female had to sit on their significant others throughout the game, losing when the ball finally hits them off. Of course this was an on the spot game, which was made up, and no one really knew how to play.

Edward and I stood in the water for a few minutes deciding what our plan was, while the others were trying to get onto the guys backs. When they were finally on, Edward dipped into the water placing his head between my legs and lifted me onto his shoulders. "Jazzy, why didn't we think of that?" Alice jokingly said as her brother made his appearance out of the water.

Edward and I laughed, while Jasper pasted the ball to Alice, who chucked the ball towards Emmett's head in aim of making Rosalie fall off. We laughed at the fact that while Alice was doing that, she couldn't keep her balance on Jasper and ended up falling into the water head first, dragging Jasper down first, Rosalie smiled before repeating Alice's actions and throwing the ball to Edward's head which made it easy for me to catch, Rose groaned that I had caught it, and I fully throw the ball back towards them, making Emmett dodge the ball before knowing both him and Rose into the water. Edward and I laughed, which made me fall backwards into the water.

When I finally got myself back from under the water, Edward wrapped his arms around me before pulling me back to the shore line. "Fireworks are going to start soon, and I don't want you getting cold," he whispered lovingly.

"I love you, Edward," I smiled resting my head on his shoulders.

"I love you more Bells," he said pressing his lips sweetly against my forehead. I smiled before jumping onto his sweet back and wrapping my legs around his waist as he began to walk towards Esme and Carlisle. We quickly looked at Asher to make sure he was still sleeping, and that he was nice and warm. With a quick look at Edward I put another blanket onto Asher's sleeping body, to ensure that he wasn't going to be cold. Which now meant that he had 5 layers covering him from the cold, Edward smiled before passing a small beanie to put onto his head, to keep his little ears nice and warm, I pulled my phone out of the bag that was lying next to the pram, and took a picture of Asher sleeping nice and cosy.

Edward picked the blanket that was laying on the floor before waving the sand off it and placing it back down, then passed me my sweater, which I immediately pulled over my head. When my view was back, Edward already had his polo shirt on and was sitting on the blanket with his arms wide open for me to be placed in.

After lying cuddled up with Edward for 10 minutes, the beach began to be invaded by people also waiting for the fireworks, that would be starting any minute. Edward sat up looking around the beach, only to notice there were paparazzi pointed cameras in our direction, "Edward don't, just relax and enjoy tonight," I whispered holding onto his polo shirt.

"How did they know we were here?" He asked to no one in particular.

"The beach is packed, darling, any one of these people could have tweeted out," Esme explained. "Just enjoy tonight, with your family, and tomorrow, there will be some cute pictures in the paper of you and Bella kissing with fireworks going off behind you. Oh, baby, I will be getting one of them framed." Edward laughed before relaxing back on the blanket.

I quickly checked on Asher that was lying awake in the pram looking at the water. I smiled before lifting him out and sitting him in-between Edward and I, and once again more flashes went off. Ash clapped and pointed at the photographers taking pictures of him. "Mama, Dada, hot," he screeched pointing to his body. Edward sat up before taking of the redskin's hoodie, and the comfort blanket with was better.

"1 minute," Emmett shouted to the whole beach before wrapping his arms around Rose who was blushing at Emmett. "45 seconds," Alice grinned at Jasper, letting him pull her into an embrace. "30 seconds till we spend another year together, Carlisle, you ready?" Esme asked.

"I'm always ready, Es," Carlisle grinned.

"15 seconds, for another year of mayhem," Edward smirked.

"Next year, baby number 2 will be here."

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR," the whole entire beach shouted, and before I knew it I had Edwards lips against mine, and Asher wrapping his arms around my neck.

This was going to be a bloody good year.

* * *

**Ok guys, how did you like this chapter, I did an extra long chapter to basically say sorry for the lateness, and I will try not to do it again, promise.**

**Who has seen Breaking Dawn Part 2? OMG it was amazing and I think it has to be the best Twilight film 3 then again it was my own personal opinion. What would your order go, Worst to Best, let me know in the review box thing. **

**Mine would be New Moon, Twilight, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn Part 1, Breaking Dawn Part 2. **

**Thanks for reading**

**Rue-anne1901**


	15. Suprise by Doctor Riches

**Helo guys, I decided to put this chapter up today because I just finished it like two minutes ago, and thought I would be nice and not wait until tomorrow, there is a little suprise right at the bottom for Edward Lovers.**

**This chapter basically shows the journey to Tucson, and what they did on the way and where they stopped. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twiligh but I own the books, so I might as well own twilight, but needless to say I'm not Twilight Mommy Stephanie, yeah she is my mother in my dreams. But hey I own Asher, as I made him up, I also own the suprise at the bottom. **

**Ok, guys this is Chapter 14 of Baby Fame, leave comments down below and I will read them and reply to them. **

* * *

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP," the alarm rung, I groaned before rolling to faced it, 5:01, I groaned once again before smacking the alarm and turning it off. "Edward, time to get up."

I sat up, switching the bedside lamp on, and the room lit up. Today was the day of the 8 hour drive to Tucson, Arizona. I turned around once again to Edward, shaking his body to wake up, he groaned before telling me he was awake. I smiled before getting onto my wobbly feet and walking across the room. We had already laid out comfortable driving clothes for the journey, which lay neatly on the dressing table. Today was going to be a long drive so we agreed to wear sweatpants for the journey so we wouldn't get uncomfortable.

We basically chose the same things to wear, sweatpants and a comfy tee. We had brought Asher is first pair of Vans, the day we realize he was beginning to walk, they were simple and couldn't really fall off his feet, and matched Edward red and blue pair. Edward decided to hop into the shower while I got ready. Once I was ready I smiled into the mirror seeing how tired I actually looked, less than 3 hours ago we had gotten to bed, we were both tired but we wanted to get this journey over and done with. I had decided that in the car I would be the first one to get some rest for two hours while Edward drove, then we would stop at a gas station and grab breakfast before I took to the wheel, Edward was sure about letting me drive for a long distance, but from what we felt like this morning it was necessary.

Once I applied my eye liner Edward was out of the shower and was kissing me good morning. I hopped into a cold shower that woke me up even more than I was, and before I knew it I was into my clothes and my hair was tied up. I followed Edward into Asher's room to see our little boy asleep with his thumb in his mouth and his teddy lying next to him. I smiled at the image before Edward pulled him out of the cot and placed him onto the changing table to get him changed. Asher continued to sleep peacefully as we changed his clothes and brushed his small head of hair. I lifted him up before walking out his room, through the corridor and into the living room, where I placed him onto the seat while we began packing our clothes and things we needed for the trip into the car. I stood inside keeping an eye on Asher while passing the bags to Edward to put into the car.

At around 6am we were finally ready, we had breakfast and had put more food and water into the car, as well as Asher's milk and mushy breakfast, which we would feed him at the first stop in about an hour's time.

We finally got into the car and ready to go at 10 past 6. I smiled before kissing Edward as he started the car for this very long journey.

Around 20 minutes into the car journey Asher decided to make his appearance crying that the car journey had woken him up. I gently patted his leg telling him that it was ok and that mommy and daddy where here. After a few minutes of crying we decided to stop on the side of the road for me to get into the back of the car to feed him. Once we were on the road again, I lifted Asher onto my lap and pulled out the feeding bottle for his breakfast. He ate quickly for me to put him back into his car seat and switch the little TV on behind the passenger seat. He smiled before staring at the TV, which was beginning to play some kids programme. I left him there smiling, while I closed my eyes to catch up some sleep.

.B.F.

By the time that I had woken up we were already 2 hours into the journey placing us on the edge of Joshua Tree National Park. We decided to walk around for a bit and take pictures of our journey. With Asher beginning to walk we placed him onto a little path that lead up to a small ranch, he began running leading us to laugh and smile, with Edward taking pictures of him. When he finally reached the door he knocked and knocked until we finally caught up to him. "Mama," he screeched holding him arms out to be held. I lifted him up while Edward opened the ranch door.

"Hello?" He said loudly to the empty ranch, before looking at me with a confused look, I shook my shoulders before walking further into the store and looking at the items that we laid out on display. I guess it wasn't odd that there was no one in the store at this time, because not many people would be going walking at 8am on a Saturday morning after New Year's Eve. After a few minutes of walking around we finally heard footsteps of a staff member walking down the stairs.

"Hello, how may I help you this morning?" the rancher spoke.

"Just looking," Edward answered before picking up a cowboy hat and placing it on Asher's head before taking a picture and laughing.

"That is adorable," I laughed as Edward turned the camera at me. "He needs one," I told him before picking the hat back up and walking to the counter. I placed Asher onto the floor to retrieve my purse, and pulled out some money. "Can we also have two coffees and some apple juice?" I asked the rancher.

"Yes, Ma'am, that will be 6 dollars," he said before turning his back to make the coffee, and grab the juice. After a few minutes the coffees were made and Asher had his juice, and we were telling the worker to have a good day before exiting the ranch. It was finally my turn to take the wheel while Edward slept in the back with Asher. I was well prepared for this journey, two hours and two cups of coffee, and a little boy in the back the was also going to keep me wake.

It was a nice drive, the sun was coming up in the distance and there were only a few cars on the road. The landscape was beautiful, a very memorising vision to see. On the left hand side of the car we were submerged in views of the National Park, and on the right the hills and mountains, allowed only some of the glimmering sun to shine through. By 10am, I had been driving for about an hour, maybe less, the cars were beginning to show on the road and it was getting a bit busier, but this was an easier drive, one road for about 3 hours. By the time I had finished my two hour car drive we were in Quartzsite, Arizona, less than three hours away from where we needed to be.

We stopped at the first food store we saw and walked in, with Asher holding my hand and giggling at everything. Everything was normal; we had found out that the population of Quartzsite was under 4000 people which was like comparing Chihuahua dog to the size of a full grown Siberian husky, in relation to LA. We sat down at the food court, less than 2 minutes away from the car. Asher sat besides Edward while I went to order some food. "OMG, your Isabella Swan, OMG I love you," the girl behind me screamed, announcing to everyone within the town, and before we knew it a group of teenagers were surrounding me, and some around Edward and Asher. I smiled before saying "hi" before walking back to the table and putting Asher's food in front of him. Edward stood up from the table announcing that if they wanted to get autographs and pictures they would have to be calm, and collective while we did so.

"Ok, please can we have a queue," the manager said walking out of his office, noticing that we needed help. We smiled before taking pictures with all the girls and some guys that were waiting in line. This was not something that happened every day, me and Edward we silent people, we didn't like to be in the public eye, but news would soon get out that we were in town and the press would be here soon, which meant that we would have to get a move on. Once the line was gone and the girls were just staring, we finished eating before picking Asher up and walking to the car.

Edward laughed as he climbed into the driver's seat, "well that was fun," he smirked before pulling out of the parking lot.

"That doesn't happen very often. Fans I can deal with, but when you put the press into the equation everything becomes difficult. It's like when you're with fans, they are with your character, not you, so you're putting on a face like you character. The paparazzi are different, they want to take pictures of your every move, and they don't leave," I explained.

"I totally get what you mean, Bells, and I wish that we could go one place without them," he said squeezing my hand.

The last three and a half hours of the journey wasn't bad, and once we saw the sign for Tucson, Arizona, we smiled, knowing that the car journey was finally finished. We drove around for a few more minutes looking for my mother's new house, where we would be staying for the next two months. Edward and I had phoned to change our doctors to the one in Arizona while he was filming, and we finally got a phone call for an appointment late today, and there was a possibility that we could hear the baby's heartbeat. Edward and I smiled at that.

.B.F.

We had spent some time with my mother while we got unpacked and set up Asher's little cot besides the wall opposite the double bed. At around 3pm we were getting ready to leave for the doctors and my mom had said she would take Asher to the park, which we were ok with. We kissed him on the forehead before passing him over to my mom and getting into the car.

When we got to the doctors, I was nervous as I was for Asher, but I was happy that Asher would have a brother or sister to play with and look after. We walked into the building, and made our way to the reception. "I have an appointment with Doctor Riches at 3:30," I told the young girl behind the desk.

"What's the name?"

"Isabella Swan."

"Alright, I would like you to fill out this form and give it to the nurse when you name is called."

"Thank you," I smiled before turning away and taking a seat next to Edward who was reading a magazine that was left on the seat.

"Isabella and Edward take Asher to the beach," Edward laughed turning the picture to me. It was a small picture of Asher playing on the sand with Edward and me drinking juice and laughing.

I smiled, "what does it say?"

"Isabella and Edward Cullen, take Asher Flynn, 1 year old, to the beach to welcome in the New Year. The family spent almost an hour in the water with Asher, throwing water around and laughing, while family member Emmett Cullen, and girlfriend Rosalie Whitlock cooked a barbeque on the sands of Santa Monica beach. Edward and Bella seemed to be having a good time with family, and friends at the beach, and their night continued on with Asher falling asleep in the pram. Cameramen, caught a sweet moments of the family when the ball dropped in New York, where the family we rumoured to attend, kissing as the fireworks burst behind them. On goers at the event witnessed the family's friends playing games in the water, and laughing. Witnesses also spotted Isabella with a growing bump, is another baby on the way, and will they be sharing information about this mystery bump, only time will tell, but this family is one to watch."

"Damn, I didn't notice the baby bump," I laughed.

"Isabella Swan," my name was called, making me look up to the old woman smiling and gesturing me to walk into the room. "Hello, dear, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine thank you, how are you?"

"I'm very good. Are you ready to see your baby?"

"Yes, been waiting for a few weeks now," I laughed.

She lay me down on the bed before dripping cold liquid onto my growing belly. I hissed at the cold before looking at Edward and reaching for his hand. He smiled and squished it before looking back up at the screen.

"How many babies do you want, because you have a one year old don't you?" she asked.

"Yes we have Asher, who turned one in December. I want three kids and Edward wants a soccer team," I laughed.

"Well…well, look at that, it looks like you're going to be having twins. I can't say yet whether it will be girls or boys but you will be able to find out soon."

Twins, twins, we are having twins, as in two children at once. We might have to move, we don't have room for two more kids. "Bella we're having twins," Edward smiled kissing me on my forehead.

"Twins."

"Yeah, Bells, twins."

.B.F.

Edward POV

"Mom, we need your help, well I need your help, and Bella is going crazy about needing a new house. We're having twins, mom, twins, we don't have enough space, and we don't want to move. How fast can you build onto the house? Can you extend it, make it bigger? Mom, can you help?"

* * *

**Ok how did you like this chapter, I decided to add a little bit of Edwards POV into this chapter because he wants to make a surprise for Bella, and I want you to know about it as well, but SHH don't tell Bella. Who is excited for Twins, I already have names picked out, but if you want to leave suggestions still, I can change a few things, and maybe you can help name Alice's little baby, which I probably wont releave the gender off...**

**Thanks **

**Rue-anne1901**


	16. Name them Babies

**Hey guy, this is the second chapter uploaded this week, I finished this chapter less than a few minutes ago because I was excited to get baby names on the go. I have create a poll on my profile that I would love if you all would do, basically you can chose two baby names one from the boys and one from the girls, and the best ones I will chose. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight, or anythings to do with twilight, but I do own posters, books and the movies, and I have been to see Breaking Dawn Part 2 a couple of times. **

**So here it is chapter 15 **

* * *

The past two months had been hectic, Edward was always on set shooting, and Asher was growing up to much, he was now able to put sentences together, and to make it worse these babies won't stop growing, I'm nearly a size of a house, and getting bigger.

When Edward was home he was very distance, on his phone all the time, phone people then walking out the room, he was different. But the movie production was over, and it was finally time to go home. Home, I don't know where home was, we only had enough space for me, Edward and Asher, there wasn't enough space for one more child, never mind two.

"Bella, Edward says that the car is packed," my mom shouted from downstairs. Me and my mom bonded a lot more while we were staying with her and I know a lot of things about her that I didn't before, things of what she liked to do, like knit, she loved to knit, with her saying that she will send down some clothes for the kids when they arrive. Asher loved it here in Arizona. He loved playing in the back yard swimming pool that Phil put up for him. Phil was amazing, and I was so happy that my mom had found someone she wanted to be with.

"Be down in a minute," I shouted back. I finished packing the drinks and things into my bag before making my way down the stairs. Edward was there with Asher saying his goodbyes to my mom and stepdad. Asher jumped into Phil's arms before wrapping his little arms around his neck, and giving him a kiss on his cheek. Phil smiled before ruffling Asher's baby long hair, and passing him onto my mom. "You take care of you mommy and daddy, and help with you brothers or sisters, mister," she teased.

"I will Grammy," he smiled before holding his arms out for Edward. I was now 5 months along and it was becoming harder for me to carry Asher, which he figured out when I couldn't lift him up anymore. Now he was either in Edward's arms or holding my hand while we walked. I said my last good byes to my mom and Phil before getting into the car. I was sad to say goodbye to my mom but she promised that she was come to LA after the babies were born.

Edward placed Asher into his car seat while I climbed into the passenger side. I waved one last time before Edward reverse out of the drive way and out of the estate. Edward smiled and lifted my hand to kiss before resting it on his lap as he continued to drive.

. B.F.

When we finally reached LA, we stopped at MacDonald's to get some dinner before going home. Asher and I took seats next to the window while Edward ordered the food. After a few minutes he came back with a smile on his face shoving his phone into his pocket. " I have a surprise for you, but we have to wait another hour before it's finished, you will love it, Bells," he smiled kissing me.

"Is this why you've been acting weird?" I asked chucking a few chips into my mouth.

"Weird, I haven't been acting weird," he smiled looking to Asher then back to me. "Ok, maybe I have been acting weird but this will make my weirdness be understandable," he laughed.

I smiled before looking down at my food, and before I knew it we were on our way home, I was a little nervous as to what Edward had planned, but I trusted his judgement. As we pulled up to the house everything was the same, nothing had changed. I looked at Edward with a confused face before getting out the car, and waddling my way to the front door. By the time I got there Edward and Asher were besides me and Edward opened the door.

My eyes widened in surprise, the whole house had changed. Everything had been moved. "Edward, I love it," I smiled pulling both him and Asher into my arms.

"I phoned my mom when we found out we were having twins, I told her we didn't want to move, so she brought in a few people to change the inside and make more room. We now have three bathrooms, three bedrooms, a study room, TV room, and a garden. My mom also said when we find out the gender of the babies, she will come in and paint the rooms."

I smiled. I walked further into the house smiling at the extended kitchen area and the small wall that was placed as a divider to the TV. "It's like a maze," I giggled walking past the kitchen and through the hallway.

"This will be twin 1's room," Edward said opening the door leading into the room. "The twins will be put into the bedroom next to ours for the first year and then we can sort out what room they can have. The study room is down there, so they have a space to do homework and the library is also in there…and this will be Asher's room," Edward smiled before putting Ash onto the floor and opening the door.

The first thing I noticed when we walked into the room was the brown/blue cot that was on a blue wall with the alphabet on. The room was base around brown and blue, and had different stuffed animals placed around. Asher ran towards the little toy box placed in the corner of the room before pulling every toy out, he turned around and smiled before we walked out of the room leaving him to play.

"While the twins around still months old, my mom thought that you would want them close, so their room has a door that leads into ours, and when they are old enough we can take down this door and make it a wall," Edward smiled opening the door leading into the twins room. There were two white cribs lined up against the far wall with a window in the middle. I smiled wanting to be able to paint the walls now, so the room was finished, because that was all that was missing, colour. I smiled once again and rested my head against Edward's chest.

"I think we are ready to get these twins out," I giggled as Edward planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Only four months to go, Bells," he whispered.

.B.F.

Today was my 5 month check-up, and also the day that we were able to find out the gender of the babies. Edward was adamant that the twins were girls, he was going on able how his little princesses weren't allowed to date until they were 30 years old, where as I said they were boys because I knew that Asher was a boy and I felt the way as I felt when I was pregnant with Asher. Either way we both just wanted two healthy babies with 10 fingers and toes.

With the doctors' appointments on its way, Edward and I also had to plan a wedding, we were still going to get married in May, because June was going to be a bit hectic with the babies and Alice's baby. This meant that we had 3 months to get everything sorted and prepared. "Miss Swan, Dr Jenson will see you now." We looked up to see the nurse smiled while picking my notes up.

I looked at Edward nervously, as I stood up and held my hand out to him, which he grabbed. We followed the nurse into the room and I was placed onto the table. "Dr Jenson will be in, in a minute," she smiled before leaving the room.

I looked at Edward and he subconsciously took my hand and gives it a squeeze, telling me that everything was going to be alright. "Miss Swan, Mr Cullen, you ready to find out what you're having," the doctor smiled walking into the room. "Your notes say that Dr Riches in Arizona told you that you were having…twins," he smiled looking up from his notes. "Now let's see what these twins are now. What do you both want?"

"Edward thinks its two girls, I think their boys," I smiled, "but we just want healthy children."

"Well I see couples like that every day, as long as have a happy baby, who cares what the gender is," he smiled picking up the cold gloop and squeezing it onto my stomach. I hissed at the coldness of the gloop, causing both Edward and the doctor to laugh.

He finally placed the monitor onto my stomach before moving it around to find the babies. He smiled when he found twin number one, "By the looks of things twin number one is a little girl," I looked at Edward to see his smiling face with happiness, he was getting a little princess, "and baby number two is," I looked back at the screen, "well this one doesn't want to show their bits….oh wait," the doctor said movie the monitor further down my stomach, "well look at that, baby number two is a boy."

I smiled, "Another boy, and a little girl," Edward smiled kissing my hand.

"It looks like baby names are going to be on the mind tonight. I will leave you two alone for a minute," Dr Jenson smiled, "congratulations."

"A boy and a girl, Edward, perfect, Ash will be able to look after her when boys are being mean, with a little help from this little boy as well."

"We are going to be the cutest little family in LA, Bells. If that little girl looks like you, I better start training Asher now," he laughed helping my off the table and onto my feet.

I kissed him before wrapping my arms around his stomach, this moment was perfect. Our family was growing, and we were finally ready for it.

The paparazzi crowd had died down a bit from our return to LA. We made a formal statement to People, announcing that we were expecting twins, and would give more information out at a later date. We also did a shoot for the cover for the magazine, with Asher. The pictures were cute and Asher looked adorable placing his hands on my stomach, while Edward sat with his arm around me. I was happy with the love and support that our fans were giving us. We received a baby package from a fan in England, with tatty teddy onesie, that both Edward and I were in love with. We sent a thank you note back to the girl, saying how grateful we were for the package and that we would send a picture of the twins wearing them when they arrived.

One the way home we stopped at the local DIY store to grab some paint for the twins bedroom, we got the traditional colours of blue, pink and white. Edward smiled while looking at the paint and other things we needed to paint the room. We got Asher a little paint overall so he wouldn't get two messy, and when we had finished paying for the paint we were on our way home.

We spent the night painting the twins room, with Asher's help of course, he helped put the while undercover paint on the walls before Edward made a circle template for the blue and pink to go on the walls. Before we continued to finish the painting we decided to have some dinner, so I made pot roast of chicken and vegetables, and we sat down at the table and ate.

I placed a notepad onto the table while we ate, and announced that we should start writing down baby names. "Asher, what do you want your little brother to be called?"

He smiled before blurting out, "Ty, Ty, Ty," he clapped.

"Ty, that's a good name, Asher, what about your little sister?" Edward smiled wiping Asher's food covered face.

"Dora," He smiled, Dora, was one of his favourite shows at the moment, I smiled and wrote it down.

"Edward, boy and girl name please," I laughed.

"Olivia, Livvy for short. Tyler for a boy, also gets Asher's choose in," he smiled picking up the empty plates and taking them to the kitchen.

"I like Ronan for a boy, and Cassidy for a girl," I smiled writing them down.

Later that night we phoned our family members to get their names for the baby. Esme had said that she liked the names Elizabeth and Noah, whereas Carlisle preferred Carlie and Samuel. Alice on the other hand wanted unusual names like Piper and Fletcher, and Jasper laughed and said Heath and Skye. Emmett was classic when choosing his, saying that the babies should be called Ava and Cabe. Rosalie wanted Carlie and Taylor.

I guess that Edward and I had to make a decision and soon, because in a few more months we were going to be welcoming baby number 2 and 3.

* * *

**Please will you fill out the poll on my profile it would be a great help for future chapters, you know where the names have come from, now we just need to decided on one.**

**Thanks**

**Rue-anne1901 **


	17. Don't Let Me Fall!

**Hey guys, I thought I would upload early because I am so nice, LOL. I am heading to work in least than an hour, I am so tired as well, damn you work. This chapter has a big surprise in, and I hope you all enjoy it. I would like to remind you all of the poll on my profile, please take a few minutes to fill it out. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, but I own Asher and other's in this story. **

**So here it is Chapter 16 of Baby Fame.**

* * *

The past few months were hectic for both Edward and I, Edward was still receiving scripts for new movies while I wasn't receive any but one that came almost a month ago. I had phoned the production company saying that I would film the movie but it would have to be after the babies were born and were at least a few months old.

Edward and I still hadn't decided baby names for the twins and I doubt that we are going to until the twins are born, it's like looking at your child for the first time and knowing that they looked like a Keiran or Josh, it was that moment we needed, but we had enough to worry about, like the wedding.

Everything was ready for the wedding, and I was going to walk down the aisle in less than 8 hours' time. Meaning that I hadn't seen Edward all day, and I was having thoughts that he may not turn away. Everyone's heard of the runaway bride, well what if he is the runaway groom, I mean its possible, I've been a bad fiancé the last couple of months, hormones I guess, but Alice and Rose were positive that Edward was going to be there, smiling and ready to say 'I Do'.

"Bella get your bottom out of that bed, we need to get you ready for your special day," Alice laughed jumping on the bed. Alice was due any day now and was massive, but that didn't put a bump into her excitement, she just waddled around smiling and saying how adorable everything was.

"I'm up, this bed is so comfortable, I miss it," I giggled. The girls and Asher we staying at my dad's place while we got ready. He offered the place once Alice convinced him that Edward was going to find a way to see me in the Cullen household, and he knew not to put pressure onto a heavily pregnant girl. So here we were, sitting in my childhood bedroom hours before I get married.

"Well you can miss it some more later, get up, we only have 7 hours to get you ready," Rose ushered. I smiled before turning to put my feet onto the cold ground. I groaned before pushing myself off the bed, and walking to the bathroom.

By 11am, 4 hours before the wedding my hair was finally done, and Alice and Rosalie started on the makeup. "Oh, Bella you look gorgeous sweetheart," the voice of my mother came from the doorway. I looked up to see her smiling face, "Only 3 hours and 30 minutes until my baby girl is married." I smiled before standing up to hug her.

"I've missed you, mom," I whispered while hugging her, making her squeeze me mom.

"Baby, these twins are coming, look how big they will be," she laughed. "Alice, darling, when is this little one coming?"

"Only 5 more days, hopefully, until this little one pops out," Alice laughed. Both Rose and I giggled knowing how much Alice wanted this baby out. Jasper didn't like it as much knowing that she still wanted to do all the things that she was doing. "Ok, Bella in the chair, let's get this make up done."

.B.F.

"Dad, don't let me fall," I whispered.

"I promise," he said squeezing my hand before letting my hand wrap though his arm. The walk down the aisle seemed to last for an eternity. Half way down, I took a quick glance up to see Edward smiling with Asher standing next to him, with the rings on a pillow. I smiled before looking down to make sure I didn't fall. Once I reached both Edward and Asher, I looked to my dad, and smiled before he kissed me on the cheek and walked away to sit down next to my mother and Phil.

I took to the stand and stood in front of Edward before leaning down to kiss Asher, he lifted the pillows higher. "Mama, I no lose them," he whispered.

"You sure didn't, baby," I smiled brushing his long baby hair out of his eyes before standing straight.

"The couple have decided to write their own vows," the pastor said. "Edward."

"I could start out by saying the traditional vows of how I will love you forever, but we don't need vows written a million or so years ago, we have no reason to say them, we aren't traditional, we have a child already and another two one the way. So here it goes. I could name all the reasons that I love you, more than I have loved anything or anyone, but we'd be here for days, so here's a few. I love the way you will hide your tears when watching Marley and Me, and blame it on hay fever, or the times you will pretend to be asleep just to hear me playing with Asher, or how you put everyone in front of yourself, because you are so selfless and care more about others, but that's what makes you, you. So I hope to have a long happy life with you, because you're it for me," he smiled, giving me a sweet wink. I gave his hand a squeeze, telling him that I loved him.

"Isabella."

"I don't know how to beat that. I remember the first time I ever met you, I was so scared, you were that actor that I looked up to for inspiration, our stories were the same, we were the same teenagers from that small town, the small town where nothing happened. I didn't have to go up to you, and say hello, because you did that for me, you talked to me like we had known each other for years, we have that connection that people would die for, that connection that makes us invincible from all the pain and hurt this industry gives, but it also brings a certain kind of love and hope for the future. And you have given me the best future I could dream, a family, kids, perfection. I thank our drama teacher, for taken me to my first audition, making me see acting was what I wanted to do, because if she hadn't I would have never met you, or had Asher, or get pregnant with the twins. You've given me the two most amazing things possible, love and children. This is it Edward, you're stuck with me," I smiled looking into Edwards eyes, seeing the water beginning to over flow.

"Edward, do you take Isabella to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold , from this day forward, for better, or for worse, for richer, or for pooper, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," he said placing the ring onto my finger.

"Isabella, do you take Edward to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold , from this day forward, for better, or for worse, for richer, or for pooper, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I smiled taking the ring from Asher and sliding it onto Edward's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride," the pastor smiled. I looked at Edward who smiled before leaning in for a kiss, being careful not to crush Asher in the process.

"Mama, dada, no kissing, people look," Asher shouted using his little arms to push us apart making the whole laugh and begins to take pictures. Edward lifted him into his arms,. "Ash, mommy and daddy are allowed to kiss now," he smiled at Asher. Edward looked back at me before pulling me in for another kiss.

.B.F.

The night was perfect, everything had gone perfect. Asher was running around the dance floor as Edward and I took the first slow dance of the night, and later on Asher had stolen a dance from Rosalie who, smiled before lifting him into her arms and pretending to dance with him.

We had decided to have the wedding reception at the Cullen house because it was big enough to have all of the guests in, and the back garden was adorable with the moon shining down and the lights being placed around.

Edward and I stood on the porch watching our friends and family dancing around. Emmett was wildly hyper with the amount of drink he had had during the night, which made Asher laugh at everything he was doing. "Today was amazing," Edward whispered into my eye. "And in less than 20 days we will be welcome two more kids. My life is perfect."

"My life is perfect, with you," I smiled twisting around in his arms.

As the night progressed many of the guest had decided to head home and Asher was put to bed in Edwards old room, and we were finally sitting in the living room with the rest of the family. Alice was beginning to get a big uncomfortable standing so she was sat with her legs across Jasper and the chair. Charlie was sitting with his girlfriend Sue, who I had only met a few times, but realized how much my dad was in love and happy with her. Mom was sitting with Phil on the floor chatting about wanting to stay in LA until the babies were born, and the rest of the Cullen's sat on last remaining the seats cuddling up with their significant others. We talked about the day while everyone but me and Alice were drinking champagne, Alice and I had settled with sparkling water that looked like the champagne, so we were happy.

"Jasper did you spill something on me?" Alice asked looking down at her dress.

"Of course not," he looked confused.

"I think my water might have broken. Oh dear, my baby is on the way, we don't have the baby bag," she screeched.

"Alice, baby girl, calm down," Carlisle said to his daughter. "Someone can go get the bag, while we get you to the hospital. Come on lets get you in the car."

"Edward and I will go get the bag," I said pulling myself of the seat. "Allie, you're going to do great," I told her kissing her cheek before walking up the stairs to get Asher ready to leave. I had changed after the reception from the dress into some sweatpants and a baggy top, to make myself comfortable. I lifted Asher out of his portable cot and onto the bed before putting his coat on and waiting for Edward to carry him.

Once Edward finally got to the room, I was sitting on the bed with the bag packed and ready to go. "Baby, Asher is going to be a cousin, and we are going to be an aunt and uncle," he smiled excitedly, he had been waiting for the day Alice had her baby.

I smiled at him before standing up and walking out the room, Edward wasn't far behind me with sleeping Asher in his arms. We put Asher into his car seat before driving down into the LA suburbs and in direction of the house.

Esme and Carlisle had recently brought a new house in LA only 15 minutes away from us so they could see their grandchildren grow up. It was nice to have our family close by, and with dad retiring soon, we only need him to move out to LA.

When we arrived at Alice's house Edward sprinted almost skipping inside, it was something that I wished that I would have filmed and put on TMZ, I smiled. After a few minutes he returned shutting the door behind him, with a blue baby bag hanging from his shoulders. He placed the bag next to Asher in the back before climbing into the driving seat.

The hospital was half an hour away from the hospital, meaning that Alice could possibly have the baby before we even arrived, with that thought I picked up the phone to phone Jasper to see how she was doing. " Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper, hey, how is she doing?"

"She's doing fine, she is busy sleeping, the doctor said that she around 4 centimetres dilated, and they are expecting the baby to show up around 1am tomorrow."

"Oh good, has she had the epidural?"

"The nurse said that when Alice wakes up she will put it on, she just didn't want to wake her up, Emmett and Rose have been getting her Ice Chips since we got here."

I laughed. "Edward and I are about 10 minutes away, we have the baby bag ready for baby Whitlock to arrive."

"Thank you, I'd better go Alice is waking up," he said before hanging up.

"Alice is 4 centimetres dilated, doc says the baby will arrive around 1am," I told Edward who was smiling. Alice trusted the Ronald Reagan Medical Centre, as I had had Asher there and was planning to have the twins there any day now. When we finally got to the hospital it was 11pm, and the baby was going to be here within the next few hours

At 1:48am, on 3rd June, 2007, baby Jasper Junior (JJ) Whitlock, graced us by entering the world. JJ was a tall baby at 22 inches long and weighing at 8 pounds. Alice was happy with lying with the baby, smiling every time it moved, Jasper was over the moon that a boy had been the first born.

* * *

**Aww, Alice finally had her baby, and its a BOY, Jasper Junior Whitlock, or JJ Whitlock. I am so happy for Alice and Jasper, the little hyper bunny deserved to have a kiddo. **

**Edward and Bella will be welcoming the twins, any chapter now, so if you haven't already do the poll on my profil, who knows your baby name might be chosen. **

**I know I haven't thanked all the subscribers and the liker's to this story, but I appreciate it a lot, and if I don't upload again before Christmas, I hope you all have a nice Christmas, and I hope Santa brings you all the gifts you want. **

**I would also like to send my prayers and thoughts to those how have lost a family member from the Sandy Hook shooting, I don't know what is wrong is this world, and I hope that things can be sorted out, because America is such a nice place, and you should all have gun control. **

**Sending my love and prayers from the UK. **

**RIP Angels **

**Thank you as always **

**Rue-anne1901**


	18. AN, Listen to him

**Hey guys, just so you know the poll for the baby names is now closed, and the babies will be arriving any day now. I hope you like the baby names that I have chosen, and I have had a try at putting the names that you like together. **

**I know that you liked the name Asher Flynn, so hopefully you like the twins names, I know I do. **

**I would also like to thank you for like, subscribing, commenting, and all the other things that you have done, I would not be writing this story if I didn't have you guys to read it, so I am forever thankful. **

**The story has been made by myself and the idea, came to me in a dream, I mean come on who hasn't had the dream where you have kids with Edward, or Jacob. Oh no, I haven't put Jacob into the story, I might do that, I will have to think about that one. **

**Leave comments in the review bit of how I can put Jacob into the story, I didn't realize that he wasn't in the story. **

**Once again that you for all your support and here is a sneak peak at the next chapter...**

* * *

****"WILL YOU JUST GET OUT," I screamed at my stomach. My due date was 3 days ago and these babies would not get out.

Asher laughed," Mama, silly," while climbing into Edwards arms.

"Asher, come tell your brother and sister to get out," I told him, making him run across the room. "Mama not happy you in there, she want you out," he said before kissing my belly, "You gotta come out, I got game."

"Thank you, baby," I smiled leaning down to kiss Asher, "Hopefully they will listen to you, since you're their big brother."

* * *

**I know that it isn't a long sneak peak, but I don't want to give away what happens.**

**Thank you**

**Rue-anne1901**


	19. Whatever happens

**Hey guys, this is chapter 17 of Baby Fame, and we have now welcomed baby JJ into the story, the cute little bugger, naww can't wait to develop him more. **

**Disclaimer, I do not own Twilight I own Asher and now JJ, (in my thoughts). **

**So here it is Chapter 17, enjoy...**

* * *

Baby JJ was a gift to this world, JJ already was wrapped around Alice's little finger, and brought a new side out of Jasper, he laughed a lot more around everyone, and we were starting to see what Alice had seen in him.

JJ looked a lot like Alice when she was little, Grandpa Carlisle told everyone, he said 'Jasper Junior is a lot like Alice, always has that bright blue twinkle in his eye," being the proud grandpa he is. Asher even had a chance to hold baby JJ, with help from Alice and Jasper of course, "Baba," Asher smiled while stroking JJ's head of hair. Unlike Asher, JJ had been born with a full head of brown locks like his mother.

After a few hours of welcoming JJ, we decided to leave the family to have some sleep, Asher had fallen back asleep after seeing JJ. Edward carried Asher to the car, while I waddled behind them rubbing my enormous belly, "only a few more days," I whispered to myself climbing into the car.

The trip home didn't take as long as expected, but I guess everyone would be asleep at 4am. When we finally got into bed it was around 5am, and we were both tired. Asher was finally beginning to sleep throughout the night, which was nice since we could finally get some sleep before the twins came. Edward smiled climbing into bed, "Asher's asleep," he whispered wrapping his arms around me, pressing his bare chest against my back. It was finally coming up to summer and LA was becoming substantially warmer, bringing the feeling of stuffiness with it, making my pregnant self-uncomfortable. I rested my head against him.

"Edward, I'm sorry I haven't been helping much with Asher, you are so perfect, always helping," I muttered.

"Hey, hey, baby, what makes you say that?" He said pushing into a sitting position letting him see me.

"Just you've been doing everything; it makes me feel bad that I can't help."

"Bella, darling, you are perfect, you help the most you can, and if you feel bad that you can't help, then blame me, I put the twins inside of you," he smiled kissing my forehead.

"Yeah, your right, you are to blame," I giggled kissing his chest. "You are perfect, Edward."

"Hey, don't blame me, you love it," he smirked.

"Yeah, I do love it, just as much as I love you," I smiled resting my head back against his stomach.

"I love you too."

With that said we fell into a comfortable sleep. In a few days' time, baby number 2 and 3 will finally make their appearance, and I couldn't wait.

.B.F.

"WILL YOU JUST GET OUT," I screamed at my stomach. My due date was 3 days ago and these babies would not get out.

Asher laughed," Mama, silly," while climbing into Edwards arms.

"Asher, come tell your brother and sister to get out," I told him, making him run across the room. "Mama not happy you in there, she want you out," he said before kissing my belly, "You gotta come out, I got game."

"Thank you, baby," I smiled leaning down to kiss Asher, "Hopefully they will listen to you, since you're their big brother."

I got out of the seat, well tried, Edward smiled before walking across the room to help me out of the seat. "I'm going to go lay down for a little bit," I told him before walking out of the room and into our before.

As I lay on the bed, something began to trickled down my leg, I climbed onto the bed to look at my legs to see a watery substance, "great so you listen to your brother, and not me, we are going to have words when I see you," I told my stomach, before yelling Edward.

Edward came into the room, "your kids are on the way," I told him climbing off the bed, Edward smiled before running to get the baby bag. I picked up the phone and began to call Esme, "Bella, honey, are you ok?" she asked before I even had a chance to say hello.

"Esme, can you met us at the hospital, these little buggers are coming," I groaned.

"Carlisle, get the car keys," she yelled, "Bella darling, we are our way, I will call your parents."

"Thank you, Esme," I said before hanging up.

I found myself waddling out of the bedroom to see Asher with his coat on and waiting at the door, "Mama, they listen?" he asked.

"Yeah, baby they did," I smiled bending, "You're going to be a big brother, so you need to be the one to look after them when people at school are mean, ok buddy, can you do that for mommy?" I asked.

"Yep, mama, gonna be a big brother, best big brother," he giggled as I stood back up taking his hand in mine and opening the door. Edward was already packing the car and waiting to put Asher in his seat. He smiled at me before walking around the car to help me get in, once I was in my seat he kissed my hand before closing the door and walking back around the car to the driver's seat. He took my hand and placed it in his before starting the car and backing out of the drive way.

It didn't take long to get to the hospital, the same hospital where Alice welcomed JJ less than 10 days ago, it was weird to think that our children will be in the same year group and even class, something that both Alice and I were looking forward to.

When we arrived at the hospital, Esme and Carlisle were waiting for us. Carlisle took the car off Edward and I, and went to go park it. Esme took Asher into her arms and followed both Edward and I up to the maternity ward. Edward checked me in while I took a seat in the reception while they went to get a room for me. "Grammy, I go playroom?" Asher asked. The play room was down the hallway where all the games were. Asher loved it last week when Alice was having her baby.

"Of course, darling, but let's wait until mommy has a room, ok," she told him. He nodded in agreement, before laying back down on the chair, it was sometimes hard to believe he was only a year and a half.

"Mrs Cullen, it is so nice to see you again," the nurse smiled as she walked into the room, Angela had been there for the delivery of Asher, and we had requested for her to be there for the twins' birth. "Oh my, Asher has grown up," she smiled before kneeling down in front of him, "Hello, Asher, I'm Nurse Angie, I helped mommy when you were born," she told him, he smiled before holding a hand out to her for her to shake. "Such a gentleman, did daddy teach you that?"

"Yeah, daddy said also to hold door for girl," he smiled looking up at Edward who smiled proudly.

"Well, your daddy is right," she smiled before patting his knee and standing back up, "Doctor Jensen has signed the room in your name its now ready," she told us. I began to get up with the help of Edwards help, and followed Angela into one of the rooms on the corridor. I smiled at the bright colours the same as we had when Asher was born. "The gown is in the closet and the doctor will be in soon," she smiled before leaving.

Esme has taken Asher out of the room when the doctor finally came in, Doctor Jensen was a kind man in his 40's he had also delivered Asher, so we knew him quite well. "Well, well, I see you're not a Swan anymore, Mrs Cullen, when was the wedding?" he asked looking at his notes.

"12 days ago, doc, we wanted to welcome the babies into a real family," Edward laughed. "Didn't you get you invite?"

"No I did not, must be in the post," he smiled before placing the notes onto the table and lifting my knees up. "Lets see where we are at," he smiled as he put his gloves on, I looked at Edward nervously knowing what was coming. "Well Bella, you babies will be here in within a day or so."

"A day or so?" I asked.

"Bella, you are only 2 centimetres dilated, and we both know how slow the first few centimetres actually go, you were in labour with Asher Flynn, for 2 days, we don't know how fast this is going to go," he explained. "I will check on you every two hours, and when you get to 5 centimetres we will give you the epidural."

"Thank you doc," Edward and I said at the same time, as the doctor walked out the room.

"Come on babies, please get out quickly," I told them.

"Bella it's going to be ok, just be patient, these babies are going to be beautiful like Asher, let's not rush them," he smiled kissing me.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one going to be pushing two kids out."

.B.F.

4 hours into the labour, and I was only 4 centimetres dilated this meant that I was only dilating 1 centimetre every hour, and to make it worse the contractions were becoming stronger and I wasn't dilated enough to have the epidural. The doctor stayed true to his word and visited every 2 hours.

.B.F.

This pregnancy had been a lot more stressful unlike the one I had with Asher, his was being pregnant, and then giving birth. The twins were different, I had a totally weight of 16 pounds in me with the twins, and they just wouldn't budge.

Edward went and talked to the doctor, thinking that I was asleep, "This is different, Doc," Edward muttered.

"Edward, I'm not going to lie, if these babies aren't out within the next hour, maybe two, we will have to look at doing C-section," Doctor Jensen told him. "Looking at the charts, the twins are in a lot of stress, Isabella's body is too small for them, it's a big surprise to me she's held on full term."

"And if she doesn't do a C-section?" Edward asked.

"Her body won't hold during delivery, it's a possibility she will only last for the first baby. Let's hope these babies come within the next hour," the doctor muttered. I heard footsteps coming closer to the bed, and a small kiss on my forehead followed by two drops of liquid, he was crying, Edward never cries, unless, he is worried. "Edward?" I asked opening my eyes to see him tear filled eyes.

"Bella," he croaked. "You heard didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did. I'm so sorry, I wanted a normal birth, like Asher, but I'm willing to do the C-section, I don't care about fame, I just want my children safe and in my arms."

"Baby, it's not your fault, please don't say sorry, you're body isn't made of twins, it's made for one child at a time, but I know the twins are going to be fine, you helped make them, they are going to be strong, happy children, I can see it," he muttered against my forehead. "Doctor Jensen said you need to fill in forms in case of an emergency C-section."

"Ok."

Edward walked out the room to get the forms for me to fill in. When he came back he had a stack of papers, and placed them in front of me, and passed me

Name: Isabella Marie Cullen.

Date of Birth: September 13th 1985

Partner: Edward Anthony Cullen

Parents: Charles Swan, Renee Swan Dwyer

Name of Child (ren): Undecided

Child(ren) Sibling(s): Asher Flynn Swan Cullen

Once I finished filling out the forms I handed them back to Edward, he smiled knowing the reason why I didn't want to put the babies names down, because we didn't know them yet.

.B.F.

The doctor came back an hour after he had spoken to Edward to check how dilated I was, "Bella, you're only 6 centimetres dilated, I will have to perform a C-section, in the wellbeing of your twins," he explained.

"I understand," I smiled softly.

"It's ok, don't worry I will get the twins safe."

"If you come into any complications, it's the twins first doc, ok, not me, the twins, I need them twins to be ok," I told him with tears coming down my face. "Always the twins."

"Isabella, it won't come to that, I won't allow it," Dr Jensen said taking my hand in his.

"Can I speak to Asher, please, just for a moment?" I asked.

"I will go get him," Edward frowned knowing the conversation that was coming.

A few moments later, Edward returned with Asher in his arms. Edward placed him on the bed before walking out with the doctor, leaving Asher and I to talk. "Mama, babies, coming?" he asked.

"Yeah, baby, you're brother and sister is coming, but mommy isn't well so the doctor needs to cut them out of mommy's belly, but can you do something for me?" I asked.

"Yes, mommy," he smiled placing his hand on my cheek.

"Whatever happens you need to look after them, no matter what, daddy and I will show you where the plasters are for when the fall if we aren't around, and you need to tell the bad person off for being mean when they cry, ok baby?"

"Yes mommy, I be the best brother ever."

"You sure will baby, now you go see Grammy," I told him as Edward walked into the room. I smiled at Edward who had a sad smile on his face.

When the doctor finally came into the room, Edward was in his scrubs and holding my hand. "Baby I love you."

"I love you too, Bella, but we're going to get through this."

I suddenly felt pressure on my stomach on the smell of blood, leading me to passing out. "Bella, baby, hold on," was the last words I heard.

* * *

**Such a sad ending but I am working on the next chapter and I hope you all stick around to see it. This is not the end, promise. **

**Thank you**

**Rue-anne1901**


	20. Sammy and Livvy

**Hey guys, I have been reading the reviews you have been leaving me and I feel so bad about leaving you like that, but hopefully I will make it up to you in time for Christmas, YAY Christmas, oh god I am so happy, I've been suffering from the flu for the last few days and was so scared that I would have it on Christmas day, but I am getting better and becoming more and more excited as the days go on, only 4 more days to go. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or the main Twilight characters, only the wonderfull Mrs Meyer does. **

**So here it is Chapter 18 of Baby Fame. **

* * *

Edward POV:

I can't believe this was happening, Bella can't leave me, I need her. I didn't pay attention to what was happening, Bella was all I could think about, I stood through the whole birth stroking her hair, praying that she would wake up. "Edward, you have a little girl," the doctor informed. I looked up giving him a sad smile before looking down at Bella. "Angela, get the baby, she's the healthier one of the two."

As much as I wanted to see my little girl, Bella was all that matter. "Angela get the bed, this one is weaker, I need the oxygen mask ASAP," he shouted, pulling the child from Bella.

"Come on, Bella we need you," I whispered, "I need you."

"Edward, you have a baby boy, go see him, he needs you," Jensen told me.

"I need to be here with Bella."

"No, you need to be with you daughter and son, they need you. I will make sure Bella is ok, and, but I can't do that when you in the way," he argued. I frowned before kissing her on her forehead and walking across the room to the twins.

I gasped when I saw the sight of my little boy in the cubical, he was so small and fragile, but the complete opposite to his twin lying next to him, she was the bigger one of the two, didn't need much assistance to her little brother. "Olivia Carlie, has you little brother been nice to you," I cooed stroking her face. I wish I could have done that, to Samuel but the nurses were around him tagging machines to his little body.

"Would you like to hold you're little daughter, Edward?" Angie asked.

"Please," I smiled, looking at my girl. I picked her out of the cot, and into my arms. "Mommy is going to love you," I told her while pressing her gently against my body. "You have two brothers, Asher and Samuel, they are going to look after you, especially since you look like your mommy."

.B.F.

Bella POV:

I felt a squeeze on my hand, "Bella come on darling, wake up," I heard. Edward.

"Daddy, is she waking up?" A little voice asked.

"Yeah, she is Ash, but you got to be quite, you know how grumpy she is when she's been asleep," Edward giggled.

"Grumpy," he chuckled.

"Asher, will you go to the door, and shout mama's awake, doctor Jensen, said that you can be the only one to tell him."

I heard the sound of little footsteps running away, getting quieter as they went, and the door opened, "Mama's wake," he yelled. "Dada, that ok?"

"Yes baby, that was perfect."

"I don't wake Sammy and Livvy," he whispered to no one.

I let out a little chuckle, with a croaky voice. "Mama, giggle," Asher muttered before putting his hand on my cheek. Edward knew that I liked them baby names, through every talk we had about it.

"Baby names?" I croaked.

"Olivia Carlie, and Samuel Tyler," he told me.

"Perfect."

"I know, baby, you will love them, they've missed their mommy."

"How long?"

"Two days, they are two days old."

"Well, well, look who is finally talking?" A voice came in, Doctor Jensen. "Hey, Asher, you did such a good job, go tell nurse Angie to give you a lolly."

"Ok," Asher said before running out the room.

"Ok, Bella, can you open your eyes for me, darling?"

I squinted my eyes before pulling them open to see a bright light coming from the window, "Water?"

"Of course," Edward smiled, his smile something that I have missed. He placed a straw in my mouth and the water began to flow down my throat, making the croakiness go away.

"How are the babies?" I asked the Jensen.

"Samuel Tyler, is a bit on the small side, he was born second, with Olivia first. Samuel is in an incubator in the babies ward down the hallway with his big sister besides him. Olivia weighed in 8 pounds and 18 inches long, whereas Samuel was 6 pounds and 16 inches long. We believe that he was letting his sister grow and giving her the most space. But neither the less, they are both have ten fingers and toes, and Sam is becoming stronger ever hour, and has been taking off oxygen and is able to breathe on his own."

"Can, I go see them?"

"We will be bringing them into the room in a few minutes for bonding time," the doctor smiled. "You will be able to leave possibly tomorrow, but we are still un sure if the babies will be able to go with you. Samuel will need to stay for a bit long, so we can keep an eye on his condition."

"Thank you, doc," I smiled.

I smiled up at Edward that was gleaming with happiness he was happy that I was finally awake.

After a few minutes of talking with Edward, Nurse Angela opened the door pushing the twins through. "Look at that, mommy is awake," she smiled. "This one is Samuel, and this one is Olivia," Angie pointed. "Which one would you like to hold?"

"Olivia, then Samuel, I need to build up strength before I hold him." She nodded before talk Olivia out of the cot and passing her to me.

The time that we got with the twins was amazing, and when Asher walked in her began telling my how much he loved his little brother and sister, and that he would look after him. We were becoming more of a family as the day went on, and even the rest of the Cullen's and my parents showed up. My mom thought the world of her grandkids and loved the twins so much, she said she had been thinking about moving closer to LA so she could visit them more often, but didn't want to do anything without consulting Phil, which I understood.

Alice and Jasper brought JJ, who sat with Esme, while she help baby Samuel.

.B.F.

The twins were now 3 weeks old, and Samuel was allowed to go home. Asher was so excited to show Samuel his room, since Sam was the only one that hadn't seen it. As much as Olivia was loved in the house, both Edward and I knew that Sam was missing, and that everything was going to be perfect when we got him home.

The family had taken turns staying the night to watch Sam, so both Edward and I could go home and get some sleep, the family had been truly amazing when it came to Samuel's health. Sam had been diagnosed with Asthma, and was put onto medicate less than a week after being born, Doctor Jensen informed us that there wasn't any serious life changing issues with asthma, which would only slow him down when running, and it was easier for him to become short breathed, but the doctor also predicted that the asthma would be treated and gone by the age of 5, letting him lead a normal childhood.

Being able to see Olivia every day, we noticed how much she had changed from birth, she was more hyper and energetic than Asher was as a baby, she already had Edward wrapped around her little finger, she was daddy's princess.

"Bella, Sammy's bag is packed and ready to go," Edward smiled wrapping his arms around my waist. "Finally getting to take home Samuel," he said pressing his lips against by neck.

"Finally get to be a really family, no get off me mister, I want to take Sammy home," I laughed pushing Edward away by his hips he smirked before leaning in again to rest his lips against mine, before turning away and walking out the door.

I was finally able to walk and carry Ava, Samuel and Asher, well not at the same time, but I was so happy, I was becoming to feel more involved in the family.

I picked Samuel out of the small cot placed at the bottom of the bed, "you get to go home tonight, buddy, Ava and Asher are so excited," I cooed before placing my lips on his forehead, "I love you, kiddo."

"Ok, Isabella, I have his medication, you need to give this to him every time he wakes up, and goes to sleep, this will help clear his lungs from any mucus," Dr Jensen smiled walking into the room, and placing the inhalers into the baby bag. The device, was basically an oxygen mask, otherwise known as a nebulizer, which covered his face while he breathed and after a few minutes the medicine was inhaled and the mask could be removed. "You've got a fighter there, Olivia and Asher are lucky to have an amazing younger brother."

Jensen had come up with the conclusion that Olivia was able to grow more since Samuel gave her the most space and allowing her to have the most nutrient before himself. Samuel was like an angel in our eyes. He looked after Olivia when I couldn't.

When we finally able to leave we walked out of the hospital into the media's eyes, there were photographers everywhere, not caring about what they did. Edward shielded them way from me carrying Samuel out of the hospital and to the car. Esme was looking after Olivia and Asher while we brought Sam out of the hospital.

The trip to Esme and Carlisle new house was amazing, we had had the wedding there, and everything was perfect. The lighting really showed how Esme felt about beauty with the white walls around the whole house and the tiles on the floor being shiny and clean almost always, at least before Asher walked into the house. It was a large spaced home with an amazing swimming pool the wasn't deep for their grandkids. Carlisle was in love with the house since it offered him his own study away from family drama, and the media, his own little haven. They also had a 'kid's room', where they filled the whole room with kids toys and games and a huge TV playing children's music and films when the kids were there. Needless to say their whole life revolved around her grandchildren.

The whole journey to the house was quiet and we lost the paparazzi a few minutes away from the hospital, which we smiled about, because no celebrity was ever happy about them being around, but they were always there.

Getting to the house didn't last long and before we knew it Olivia and Samuel were in my arms and Asher was sitting beside his dad trying not to fall asleep. I smiled as his eye lids closed and his arms wrapped around his dads arm, tying him down from leaving. Edward began stroking his blonde hair that was becoming darker as the days went on.

After sitting and chatting to Esme and Carlisle about the schedule for the next year as the twins grow up, we decided to leave them in peace, Asher was still asleep so Edward went and put him into the car first before coming back to help me with the twins.

Edward and I had decided that went the twins were a month old we would take them onto Ellen, like we had with Asher, it was a great way to show everyone the twins and the support we got from the staff was incredible. So that meant that we would be taking Asher as well as the Twins to the studios.

.B.F.

Today was the day of the Ellen show, Ellen was knew that we were bring the twins on she just hadn't seen them yet. As we walked onto the stage Asher ran to Ellen and submerged himself behind her. "Hello, Asher, haven't you grown up?" she smiled before kneeling down and giving him a hug. He smiled up at her before climbing up onto the chair where we were going to be sitting on. "Bella, Edward it is so nice to see you again," she said smiling after all the hugs and the music had stopped playing. We didn't have the twins with us on stage during the interview, we were going to bring them out later in the interview.

"You've made quite the appearance of visiting when you've just had a baby, and you've just had twins haven't you?" She asked.

"Erm, yeah, we've just, well, Bella's just had twins, quite the ordeal we had with the birth but they are both well and healthy," Edward explained, with Ellen encouraging him to continue. "There were a few complications with the birth, Bella's body was too small to give birth to twins, meaning that her body would give out after the first birth, so the doctor put her in for an emergency c-section, and god that was the worse time of my life."

"Wow, sounds terrible."

"The doctor was able to get the babies out, Olivia was the first born, and the biggest of the two. Samuel on the other hand was tiny, and needed oxygen machines and 24/7 care. The doctor came up with the conclusion that all the energy that they needed to grow, he was letting Olivia have it allowing her to grow."

"I heard a rumour that you, Bella, had fallen into a coma?" Ellen asked.

"Yeah, I had, let's just say that me and blood aren't the best of friends," I giggled, while the audience laughed. "I feel into a coma while giving birth, and was out for two days, I woke up to the sound of Asher laughing, and Edward telling him to be quiet because I'm always grumpy when I wake up."

She laughed before continuing the interview revolving around the babies, and half way through the interview Edward mentioned that the twins were back stage with their grandparents and Asher laughed before following Edward backstage leaving me to talk to Ellen and continue the interview, and within a few minutes later Edward came out carrying the sleeping twins in his arms.

That sight was perfection. The sight of him hold our children, and Asher smiling up at his dad, I smiled. Ellen began to goo at the babies before taking Olivia out of his arms and sitting down with her on the chair.

"Now, Asher I heard you like Soccer?"

"I play soccer with Emmie," he giggled, mentioning his Uncle. "Emmie is a big bear."

"Emmie is Emmett Cullen, Edward's brother, big guy, he can scare a few people on the street by just smiling, but he loves Ash," I explained.

"Well, I have two tickets to the LA Galaxy game this weekend if you want them?"

"Mommy, can I?" he stared up at me, giving the puppy dog eyes, I can't say no them, and I didn't know who taught him that.

"Yeah, baby you can go, but me and daddy will be having words about your puppy dog face," I smiled, "Now what do you say to Ellen?"

"Thank you, Ellen," he giggled throwing himself into her arms begin careful not to squish Olivia in the process. The crowd laughed as one of Ellen's interns ran out in a pair of tight brightly coloured shorts, with a box of clothing and tickets to the game.

"And because you're going to the game, you need a game jersey, so I have a customized jersey just for you," she smiled holding up the LA Galaxy jersey with his name on.

When the show finally finished Edward went and took a few pictures with the girls in the audience while Ellen, Asher and I talked further about what I was planning on doing throughout the year, and the fact that I had been offered a role in a film taking place less than 30 minutes away from home, something that I was looking forward to.

* * *

**This is it probably until after Christmas, although if I do get some time to write a bit more I will and might get it uploaded for Christmas, but don't hold me to it. I hope you liked this chapter, and lets welcome the twins, Olivia Carlie, and Samuel Tyler. So you don't forget Samuel has Asthma, just like me, but it isn't something that will truly affect part of the story, atleast I don't think so. **

**I better get going, work in the morning, I hate work, but it's money, and I'm saving for something quite special for me, and I can hopefully put some money away so I'm have some money when it comes to the time of welcoming my own Asher, Olivia, and Samuel, and even JJ. **

**So happy Christmas, don't forget about me :P **

**Thanks **

**Rue-anne1901**


	21. What is that?

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter and your New Year is going well. I would love if you would read the authors note at the bottom of the chapter, it is very important you guys, it is about the future of this story, and since I am suffering from a serious case of writers block I am putting you ideas for the next chapter and hopefully you can push away my writers block, you will be named, and all the credit for you idea will be given to you. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, the amazing SM does, she's like the Twi-Mama, nothing can ever be as good as her stories. **

**So here it is, Chapter 19 of Baby Fame...**

* * *

30th June 2007

Bella POV

With all the drama of the babies and the appearance on Ellen, Edwards birthday party was soon forgotten about, something that most of the family was upset about, I mean it isn't like you turn 27 everyday, so this is it, 10 days late, but the show must go on. Edward had gone out the with twins, Asher and the guys for the day, leaving the girls to go to the 'spa', otherwise known as 'operation-Edward's-Late-Birthday-Party', we were able to twist a few arms into letting us hire out the Rooftop and the panorama suite, at the Andaz Hotel, which was a beautiful place, Edward and I just hadn't had the right reason to visit and stay, but this was the reason.

Alice had gotten the reservations sorted for the hotel, and all the people that we wanted to invite were in town, so they were able to come. Esme and Carlisle had offered to look after Asher, JJ and the twins so we could go out for the night.

Everything about tonight was falling into place, everything was ready, the only problem was that tonight was a surprise, meaning that we had to get Edward here without knowing, and Edward is stubborn like me, something that was going to be a problem.

By three in the afternoon the suite was sorted and the cooks were ready, and even the DJ arrived on time, so that meant we were out and on our way home, to get ready. Esme had already gone to the house to collect clothes for all the kids, and were in the car ready to take them for the night.

My hand was twitching, I was so nervous, Edward was coming home in least than 5 minutes. 'Ok, Bella, you can do this, brushed your teeth? Check. Brushed hair? Check. Painted nails? Check. Perfect, only 4 minutes and 37 seconds,' I nervously chanted to myself. I looked at myself in the mirror looking at how the dress looked on me, having kids really dampers the way you look at yourself, we feel more insecure about the way we look, so wearing a dress wasn't something I really felt comfortable with, but it was Edwards night.

"Bella, baby, I'm home," Edward shouted from the front door.

"In the bedroom," I yelled back, smiling at into the mirror and walking to the bed where the suitcases lay for the kids.

"Wow, what's happening here?" He asked as he opened the door.

"You're parents said they would look after the kids tonight so we could go out and celebrate your belated birthday," I told him smiling before walking to him and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Babe, that sounds nice and all but we don't need to do anything, my birthday was perfect," he grinned leaning down and planting a kiss onto my forehead.

"Well tough, your mom and dad said they will be here to pick the kids up in 30 minutes, now get ready your clothes are on the bed," I smiled walking out the room.

I smiled when I saw Asher watching the twins in their seats, "Hello, baby, did you have fun with daddy and the boys?" I asked picking him off the floor and putting him onto my knee.

"Yes, we went park, and I bet Emmie," he giggled placing his small head on my shoulder. "Sammy and Livvy slept all day."

"They will, hunny, you slept all day every day, did you have your nap?"

"Yes, mommy, I sleep at lunch."

"Grammy and Grandpa are taking you and the twins for the night so you can spend some time with them," I smiled; he clapped smiling happily at staying at Esme and Carlisle home. "Will you be a good boy?" I asked, nodding in reply.

.B.F.

When the kids were safely in the car and we had kissed them goodnight, they were off back into the Hollywood hills to with their grandparents. Esme and Carlisle weren't looking after JJ since Jasper's family were visiting their grandson for the first time, leaving Alice scared about leaving them with their son. As we watched them setting off I looked to Edward to see if he had the clothes I picked out for him on, and of course he did. A thin blue cardigan with come brown-grey colour chinos hiding his toned legs. I had gone for a striped blue and white dress with my maroon coloured doc martins, which Edward had gotten me a few years ago.

At around 6pm we were finally at the hotel for the surprise party, and everyone was on the roof, somehow the paparazzi had found out where we were and we camping outside the hotel of our arrival. The camera lights flashed as Edward opened the car door for me and took my hand before passing the keys to the bell boy to park the car. We walked into the building smiling at the staff who knew what was happening up stairs, she smiled back before going to the phone telling Alice that we were on our way up.

Edward and I made our way to the elevator which would take us up to the panorama suite which we hired for the night. "Bella, this isn't a surprise party is it?" Edward asked lifting my head to look at him.

"Who told you?" I groaned.

"It seems Emmett can't keep a secret to save his life," he laughed pulling me in for a hug.

"Why do we tell him anything?" I asked. "Will you at least look surprised?"

"I do whatever you want me to do, Bells."

"Don't tempt me, we still have another 3 weeks," I giggled leaning my face up and planting a kiss on his chin.

"3 weeks," he copied. "Thank you for at least trying to throw a surprise party for me, it really means a lot with everything that has been going on with the twins, and Asher. Last year we had 5 month old son, a lot has changed from last year, and with Sammy having Asthma and only getting out of hospital I love it, you always make me happy, I love you, Bells."

"Lets, get this party started, you DILF, and act surprised, you can do it, you do it for a living," I giggled wrapping my arms around his waist. "7th floor, 8th floor, 9th floor, 10th floor, get you act on Eddie boy."

As we reached the final floor, the 12th floor and the doors opened everyone jumped out screaming 'surprise,' which made me giggled, Edward wrapped his arms around in 'shock', "I love it," he whispered into my ear before turning back to the crowd of people. "Thank you," he smiled walking into the crowd and greeting everyone, fellow actors and childhood friends among them. I made my way over to Alice who was by the bar, getting drinks for everyone, "You drinking tonight, Alice, I asked picking up the wine from the bar, and bring it to my lips.

"I haven't really thought about it, I'm not breast feeding, so I don't see the harm in drinking, but I don't want the media to think I'm a bad mother," she groaned, Alice was never in the spotlight she was a normal girl who wrote scripts but being so close to Edward status pushed her until the limelight.

"They won't think that, you have a room for the night, and Maria and Peter can look after JJ, just let loose a bit, you know they will phone if anything happens, now chug this," I smiled passing a shot that was on the table.

She smiled back before tilting her head and pouring the shot into her mouth, "Now hold on there, you better not be starting without me," Rosalie's voice echoed from behind me, I turned around and smiled before telling the bartender to get three shots, "I remember the days, when we were the ones trying to get you drunk missy, motherhood has done something to you," Rose giggled, before picking her shot up and passing mine to me and Alice's to her. "One, two, three," and the liquid streamed down my throat causing the burning sensation.

I picked my wine up from the table before telling the girls that I would see them in a bit, and went off to find Edward.

Edward POV.

I knew that there was a party on tonight, Emmett could keep a secret to save his life, but I knew that there was one secret that I would have to tell Bella before he did.

"Edward, my man, long time no see, how you doing, buddy?" A voice shouted over the music from behind me. I turned around to see my childhood best friend, Nathan, approaching me. I smiled before giving him a manly hug. I hadn't seen him since Bella and I visited Forks over 2 years ago. Nate and I were close when we were growing up, he lived two blocks away from me and in the middle was a park, we did all sorts of stupid things, like knocking on as many doors as possible and hiding, throwing eggs at Mr Barnes, the history teachers, home, needless to say we got into a lot of trouble, but it was fun.

"I'm doing fine, Nate, how you?" I asked smiling as a waiter passed out two beers.

"I'm doing great, Cleo is finally talking, and causing a messy between Eve and I by coping my fool language. I am a bit upset by you though, Eddie boy, I have to find out through the media that you just had twins and didn't name one after me. I am shocked. My little Eddie Junior is about to pop out," he laughed.

"Eddie Junior I like it, so how is Eve?"

"Eve is pregnant, my man, pregnant woman, are no good, always wanting things, we got through the fun part of the pregnancy, now its foot rubs and late night shopping for pickles and chocolate sauce, that isn't nice stuff."

"Well, pregnancy makes you or breaks you," I laughed chugging the beer down.

"Well look at that, you girl, Bellsy over there is smoking hot, landed yourself a good one there kid, looks like your going have fun tonight with the way she's drinking."

"3 weeks, 3 weeks Nathan, how the hell am I supposed to last that long?"

"Oh Jesus, looks like a lot cold showers for you, I'm dreading that part," he smirked. "Bellsy is coming over, hid what you gotta hid."

"What have I got to hid?" I asked.

"Exactly," he said confusing the hell out of me.

I looked back at Bella who was smiling, I walked over to her, and wrapped her in my arms, "you invited Nate?"

"I know how much you've been missing him, I thought I'd better get him out here before Eve has the baby."

"Thank you, I've missed him like hell," I smirked planting a kiss on her. "What do you want to drink?" I asked holding her hand and pulling her over to the bar.

"Anything," she smiled as she rested her soft brown head of hair onto my shoulder as I ordered her drink.

.B.F.

The night ran smoothly and at 8pm , Bella finally got word that the pool was not free and that we could go access it. Bella and I quickly left the party to change into our swimming clothing. I went for the white t-shirt and black board shorts, and Bella went for her black bikini showing her amazing abs off after having the twins, just like when she had Asher she was in the gym and working out, something that really paid off for her.

When we finally got to the pool, the whole entire group from the party where in shorts and bikinis, which made me feel left out since I hadn't told Bella my surprise, with that thought I pulled her off to the side to the sun beds and lied her down. "I also have a surprise," I told her taking of my shirt.

"Edward, what is that?" she asked while smiling and pointing at the black ink of my bicep.

"It means, Happiness in Chinese, I saw it today walking past the tattoo parlour, and I had been thinking about it for a while, Emmett said just do it, and my dad was a little bit taken back to the idea of me getting inked, but I loved it, and we went through all the portfolios to see what I want and what would represented the things that I cared about the most, then I realised the all made me happy, so there is Happiness in Chinese on my bicep."

"I love it Edward. It's perfect."

"I hoped you would, I like it, it's a bit sore at the moment."

Bella POV

The whole night was perfect and seeing Edward's Happiness tattoo made everything come together, and to be honest we got a bit tipsy throughout the night, and stayed in the hotel until the early hours in the morning where Edward, Nathan, Jasper, Alice and I decided to begin walking to the house. Emmett and Rosalie had booked a room for the night like most of the guests that were invited. Nathan wasn't staying long in Los Angeles and was going to spend a lot of time with Edward before he leaves for Forks once again.

Nathan was the average jock, popular with a lot a friends, and when I thought about it everyone if Forks knew about him, saying that he was going to play for New York Giants, which didn't really work, in his senior year of High School, he took a fall breaking his leg in two places, which stopped him from trying out for teams, needless to say Forks mourned at the loss of his career.

Walking home, Alice and I hooked arms walking behind the guys as they talked about 'guy' things, we laughed as Edward tripped, causing him to turn around and glare jokingly, and chase us down the street. Nate and Jasper were laughing as he caught up to us at the corner of the street when the lights wouldn't turn quick enough. He wrapped his arms around me before lifting me of the ground and into his arms. "You think that's funny?" he whispered into my ear kissing my neck.

"Yeah, I do," I smirked catching his lips for a kiss.

"Edward, Isabella, how are the twins? Are you planning on having more? Are you pregnant again? Edward, when you going to be filming? Are you writing a script? Are you a fan of PDA?" People began to scream making a noise around the neighbourhood of West Los Angeles.

"Well, that was interesting," I whispered to Edward jumping down. I looked behind us to see if Alice, Jasper and Nathan were still behind us, which they weren't.

"Hey, man, move out the way," Edward shouted trying to look over the heads of the pap's seeing if they could find them.

I suddenly felt an hand touch me, when I looked up Nathan was smiling trying to pull us out of the huddle, I looked back to Edward reaching for his hand, which he took, then began making my way through the crowd of people. "Thank you, Nate," I smiled hugging him.

"Anything for you, Bella," he grinned as Edward pat him on the back. "Let's get home," Edward smiled taking my hand and pulling me into his side as we walk, Alice was once again at my side looping her arm around mine, and grinning.

"I've never seen Edward so happy to be next to the photographers," She smiled.

I looked up to see him smiling talking to Nate and Jasper, "Yeah, it's good to have Nathan here, Edward misses him."

"I remember when they were 7 years old, they would just run off into the woods without a word of where they were going, and come back full of mud, one day, me and mom decided that we were going to follow them, and we did. About 5 minutes in we realized that they had found a meadow and were building a tree house, so we left them, walked back the house, and mom thought that we were surprise them, so she got on the phone, to my dad who was at work and told him what Edward and Nate were doing, so when they went away to summer camp a few weeks later, my dad and Emmett, went in with a load of wood and built this tree house, which still stands today. When he comes home him and Nate are always up there, it's like their own piece of haven."

"When we visited the last time, he took me there, it was nice," I smiled. "Sometimes I miss it there, sometimes I just want to get away from the mayhem LA holds, and go to Forks, be with my dad, but I can't just up and leave, I have kids, and most of our family is here in LA, so Forks just wouldn't be the same I guess. Here in LA we hear cars almost all day, it's a hectic life, but I wouldn't change if for anything, I guess, I could say it extended my family and gave me a chance to give Asher and the twins things I didn't have when I grew up, I just want to teach them what I learned in Forks, if you get what I mean?"

"I do, honestly, I get what you mean about LA. Forks is like a peace haven, these people," she pointed behind her, "would never find it, but you can't raise the twins and Asher there, it didn't offer the life that we wanted growing up, and we don't want them working in McDonald's all their life, we need to teach our kids morals, and take them to shelters, to give them the chance to help others with the life they're going to lead."

I smiled tightening my arm around hers, showing how much I appreciated that she listened to me.

* * *

**So Edward has got a TATTOO, I will post a picture of what it looks like, when I have found a way to do that. You have also met Nate, Edward's childhood best-friend, who is married to Eve, and has a daughter, Cleo, and is expecting the arrival of a little boy in the next few weeks. **

**So if you read the authors note at the top of the chapter you will know that I am suffering for a serious case of writers block, something that I can't make go away. So here is YOUR chance to have imput into the story, so if you do love this story leave your idea for the next chapter in the review block down below, and I will read them all, and the idea that I chose will be in the next chapter and possibly chapters after that one. **

**If you need help with any of the characters, here they are. (All ages in June 2007**

**Edward Anthony Cullen- aged 27**

**Isabella Marie Swan Cullen- aged 24**

**Jasper Whitlock- aged 28 **

**Alice Cullen- aged 28 **

**Emmett Cullen- aged 26 **

**Rosalie Ann Whitlock- aged 28 **

**Charles (Charlie) Swan- aged 43 **

**Renee Swan Dwyer- aged 41**

**Carlisle Cullen- aged 52 **

**Esme Platt Cullen- aged 49 **

**Asher Flynn Swan Cullen- aged 2 **

**-DOB December 19th 2005**

**-Blue/Green Eyes**

**-Baby long Brown/Blonde hair **

**Ava Carlie Cullen- aged 1 month **

**-DOB June 13th 2007**

**-Bright Blue eyes **

**-Brown hair **

**Samuel Tyler Cullen- aged 1 month **

**-DOB June 13th 2007**

**-Bright Blue eyes**

**-Brown hair **

**Jasper Junior (JJ) Whitlock- aged 1 month**

**-DOB June 3rd 2007**

**-Blue eyes**

**-Blonde hair **

**Nathan (Nate) Smith- aged 27 **

**Eve Smith- aged 26**

**Cleo Daisy Smith- Aged 1**

**So there you have it, please leave you idea's in the review box, I would greatly appreciate it **


	22. Millions of Milkshakes

**Hey Readers I know it has been a while since I updated, but if you read the last A/N at the bottom of Chapter 20 you will know that I have been suffering from writers block, and I am sorry to say this might be the last one you get for about two weeks, depending if I recieve any ideas about where this story can go, I think I might have an idea but the idea is still in development of story, and most of you will probably hate me for this, but I like the idea. **

**So here it is guys, this is chapter 20, hope you enjoy, and once again I really don't own Twilight, except for the physically copy of the movies. **

* * *

Today was the 3 month mark, and the twins we now 3 months, it was crazy to think about where the last 3 months had gone. Less than a week after Edward party, we had gotten a text from Nathan, informing us that we would have to take a trip out to Forks, to see their new arrival, baby Edward Masen Smith, was born the 9th July 2007, and Cleo was happy to have a baby brother. We planned to visit a week before Asher's birthday and spend an early Christmas with him and his girlfriend, Sue.

"Bella, something came for you in the post," Edward shouted from the front door, closing it behind her shaking the house.

"Who is it from?" I asked walking out of the twins room and through the maze we call our hallway.

"Summit, possibly and movie script," he smiled when he saw me.

"I don't know whether to be happy or sad about this," I groaned taking the envelope of him, "I don't want to leave the twins their only a few months old, I didn't leave Ash, when he was a few months old. "

"No you didn't, but you and Ash travel across country of my movie, we will do the same for you," he smiled, "now read it."

"Ok," I kissed him before walking into the living room and taking a seat.

'Dear Mrs Cullen, I, Phillip Mainer, and happy to be sending you a copy of the latest Summit movie, Safe Here, I hope that you will look at the script and audition for the role of Suzie Malt, on November 3rd. Yours Truly, Phillip Mainer.'

I let the other pages fall out of the packet on to my knee and picked up the script and opened to the first page.

_'The scene fades in from black revealing a woman, barely clothed, lying on the ground wrapping her arms around a boy, around the ages of 3, who has scars and marks all over him, she seems protective of the young boy. A bang is heard and the door opens revealing a police officer with a gun pointing around the room. _

_Officer- Miss, Miss, are you hurt? _

_Suzie Malt- He's hurt, help him please, please help him._

_Officer- Ma'am, are you hurt? _

_Suzie Malt- A little bit, Jack, help Jack. _

_The officer walks across the room, kneeling down in front of the woman and the child, he gets a close look at the woman lying down, holding the boy close, with tears rolling down her face. He picks the child up and places him into his arms, before helping the woman of the floor and out of the room. _

_The screen fades to black revealing the title sequence. _

"I love this, Edward," I said getting up off the seat and walking into the kitchen where he was preparing lunch. "It's a nice, somewhat emotional story, something I don't think I have ever done."

"When is the audition?"

"November 3rd, at the Summit Offices," I smiled wrapping my arms around his waist.

"As long as you enjoy filming, me and the kids will be with you no matter what."

"I know you will be, that's why I love you," I laughed kissing his neck. "Anything you want help with?"

"Yeah, sure, the twins mush is in the microwave," he smiled continuing to cut the carrots and vegetables up. Mush was what we called the twins food, it was basically the nice stuff mixed to make a paste which made it easier for them to digested, and by the looks of things they were having Tune Penne and Banana Fruits for pudding.

"I'll go get them," I smiled walking through the hallway and into the twins bedroom picking them both up out of their cots and into my arms. Sam in my left, and Ava in my right. It took a while to be able to carry both of them at once, but I guessed it came, when I told myself that I could carry them both at once without hurting them.

Samuel's asthma didn't affect anything about him, even though he got a bit wheeze at some points, but it wasn't something serious.

Once lunch was finally finished and the kids where finally clean, we decided that we would go for a walk around West LA, since it was boring being at home all day. Edward placed Asher's stroller Platform seat to the back of the pram, so he could also sit down when he got tired of walking. It was now August, and the twins were 3 months old, so they were still feeling the weather changes much more that Edward and I were.

Asher was in him blue skinny jeans with his LA Galaxy shirt that Ellen had given him, something that he was in love with. Ava wore baby white and black striped skinny jeans with a printed top covered by a hoodie. Samuel wore camouflaged printed trousers with a denim top, which covered a simple white t-shirt.

Once the twins were ready to go they were put into the car seat which lay perfectly into the push chair. "Ash, are you walking with mommy or do you want to sit on the platform?" Edward asked Asher who was trying to put on his shoes.

"Walk with Mommy," he smiled looking up from your shoes.

"Do you want help, little man?" I asked, kneeling down in front of him. He nodded. "Make two bunny ears. The bunny runs around the tree. The bunny jumps into the hole. Then close it tight," I smiled once I was done, before kissing his forehead standing up. "Now let's go for a walk."

I let Edward push the chair out of the house before shutting the door behind, and letting Ash take my hand as we left the house. As we continued walking down the hill we were stopped by our neighbour Debra stopped us to look at the twins, since she hadn't seen them since a few days after they were born. "Wow, they have grown fast," she smiled.

"Too fast for my liking, Asher is already very mature, I don't know where the last two years have gone. I honestly didn't see myself at 24 with three kids, but hey I love them all that's the main thing."

"It doesn't matter about how many kids you have, as long as you enjoy every minute you have with them. I had 4 kids by the time I was 25, and they have all be through college and have families of their own. Now I will let this little family be on its way," she smiled tapping my shoulder before walking past us and into her house.

Edward and I looked at each other and smiled, she was right, we needed to love and care for our children not matter how many we actually have because one day they won't need us as much as we would like. "How about we going to Millions of Milkshakes, we've never actually been there?"

"Yeah that sounds like fun, and it isn't that far for Ash to walk."

As we continued walking we talked about the movie offer and how we would work past it for I got the job, but I wasn't getting my hopes up because I hadn't worked since I had Ash and that was almost three years ago.

When we finally reached the store after a half an hour walk from home, we were made to stand in a queue waiting to look at what they had. "Mommy, can I look?" Asher asked pulling on my hand. I smiled down at him before lifting him into my arms.

"What do you want Ash?" I asked.

"Brownies and Rolo and Sprinkles and Oreos and Milky Way and Marshmallows and Fudge."

"You can only have two, Ash, we don't want you to get sick," I giggled.

"Rolo and Brownies," he giggled tucking his head into my shoulder.

"Rolo and Brownies it is," I smiled stroking his head of hair.

"What can I get you?" the waitress behind the counter asked.

"Can we have a small Rolo and brownie milkshake, and I will have Cookie Dough and chocolate chips milkshake, and he will have," I smiled looking at Edward.

"Erm, I didn't think about this..erm… I will have Cookie Dough and Hersheys, please."

"Ok, so that is a Rolo Brownie, Cookie Dough Chocolate, and Cookie Dough Hersheys, all milkshakes."

"Yes, can 3 bottles of water, please," I smiled, before handing her the money to pay.

"Bells, why don't you take the twins and Ash to find a table and I will get these," I smiled before taking the pram off him and pushing it around the store to the back, where there was an available seat for the 3 of us.

After a few minutes of waiting Edward arrived with a smile on his face and holding a tray of three waters and milkshakes. "Ok, Ash, go slow, we still have to walk home," Edward told him placing the shake in front of him, which he nodded at before putting the straw into his mouth.

"It's so nice here, we haven't been here and we've lived here for about 5 years," Edward smirked taking a drink.

"Yeah, I think we need to do this like once a month," I smiled drinking the shake, tasting the cookie dough and the chocolate chips. "This is so nice. "

"A bit sweet, I think once a year."

"No, daddy, once a week," Asher giggled, looking up from the shake showing his chocolate covered face.

"Oh, Ash, you have more shake on your face than you do in your belly," I laughed picking up a tissue and wiping his face.

We sat like this for a while talking about things, until Sam decided the wake up wanting a feed, and since I was the only one that needed a break from drinking chocolate I took him out of the pram and lay him in my arms while getting his bottle.

"Sammy, do you want chocolate?" Asher asked dipping his finger into the chocolate milkshake, and bringing his finger to Sam's face, which lead to Sam taking in his small little hand and bringing the finger to his mouth. "Sammy, do you like?" Ash giggled pulling his finger away from Sam's grip.

"Mommy, he liked it," Ash giggled.

"He sure did, little man."

* * *

**How sweet was Nate, he named his little boy Edward Masen, after our own Edward. The name Masen didn't come from Edward, that is a family name in Nate's family, I really like Nate. **

**They also went to Millions of Milkshakes in Los Angeles, which is only a 20 minute walk from their home in West Los Angeles, which I found out by Google Maps.**

**Ok... I have made a tumblr page, where I will add all the things I have used for inspiration in this story, please go check it out. **

** _babyfametwific_._tumblr_._com_/**

**Just remove the _ and put it into the search bar. **

**Thanks,**

**Rue-anne1901**


	23. Is he happy?

**Hey guys, I'M FINALLY SEVENTEEN, I am so happy, my birthday was on Sat 19th. The week before my birthday was hectic, I got into a argument with my bestfriend/boyfriend, and we haven't been talking. I thought I liked him, because he is just being a complete jerk lately so I have broke up with him and haven't seen him in almost a week, yay for me :/... Then everything else got hectic, this guy, that I've known for about 4 years came to mine for my birthday, and I've been seeing him differently, and been talking to him every night since my birthday, he's nice, he understands me for me, and gets on with all of my friends, and is just a classy guy, I know that this is a story, but can anyone help me, I don't know what to do about this one, I just don't want him to get away. **

**So once again I do not own Twilight, the wonderful Mrs Meyer does. **

**This is chapter 21 of Baby Fame, hope you enjoy it... **

* * *

"Isabella Cullen for the role of Suzie Malt," I informed the panel in front of me.

"Isabella, would you please recite you lines from page 57, Joey will sit and act alongside you."

I smiled before reciting the first line of the page, "He will find us."

"I will keep you and Jack safe, your safe with me."

"Nothing can keep me safe from him, he will find us, he's done it before, he can do it again.

"He won't find you here."

"Jack, he is too young, he shouldn't have to go through this again, he's scared, Chris, he needs someone that can look after him , he shouldn't be with me."

"Suzie, he is safer you than he is with anyone else, anyone in the care system, he needs you, his mother. I need you."

"Thank you, Mrs Cullen. Now we have the interview process," Phillip smiled. "This role of Suzie Malt, is a very tough role to play, she is put into places no woman should be, how would you get around this?"

"Suzie, from what I have read in the story, is a tough character, she doesn't let anyone around her get hurt, and to approach the role, I would have the motherly instincts, for the relationship she has with Jack, but the people around her, and I, myself, am very protective of those I love, so I think I would project my own personality onto the character."

"Jack Malt, a 3 year old, conceived by rape, needs that love and affection from a mother, which is Suzie, you have 3 kids, I'm told, would you like to reach them feelings towards a 3 year old, when you know you have 3 children at home?"

"I wouldn't say that I would like to reach them, but I also know that if you put something into a project you're going to get something out of it, so filming this movie will also affect the way I will protect my children, and I will learn more from this project, than I already do, it's almost like research project to be a better mother. So yes, I am willing to meet them feelings."

"As you already know, to role of Little Jack Malt, is still in search, and we haven't cast anyone as of yet, your son, Asher-Flynn, is of the age of 3, am I correct?"

"He is turning 3 in December, yes."

"I know that, you are protective of him, as are most Hollywood parents of theirs, but Suzie and Jack are very close, if you got the part of Suzie, would you be willing to let Asher-Flynn, try out for the part of Jack?"

"Ash is still quite young, and although I would love to do a film with him, it wouldn't just be my decision, it would also be Edward, and even then, he may not be what you are looking for, for the part of Jack, but I would let him try out."

"I understand that, and we will get back to you within 2 weeks."

"Thank you."

I smiled and walked out the room where Edward was sitting with the twins and Asher drawing on a echy-sketch. "How'd it go?"

"Quite well, I hope, I will need to speak to you at home though."

"Is it something important?"

"Possibly."

He nodded taking Asher by the hand, as I began pushing the twins out. "Mommy can I lay down?" He asked in a sweet voice. I smiled and nodded, stopping in my tracks. With the twin now being about to sit up on their own, we had changed the pram into a normal two seat, instead of two carrycots, allowing Ash to lay down anytime that he wanted.

"Let me get Sam out," I smiled. I began to undo Samuel's little harness before taking him into my arms and holding him against me. Once he was safe in my arms, Edward smiled before lifting the two year old, almost three into the seat for his little nap.

"Do you want me to carry, Sam?" Edward asked.

"No, I'm fine."

The walk home, was quiet, and uneventful, something that was becoming more and more common for Edward and I. Once we reach Santa Monica Blvd, I had, had enough of not talking. "Edward is everything ok?"

"I received a script this morning, before we left. I read some of it."

"Edward that's great, why are you so quiet though?"

"If you get this part in the movie, you will be in New York during March and April. The movie script that I got is in Adelaide, Australia, during March and April. I really want to do this."

"You can, I can look after the kids, you mom will be here to help."

"I would be gone for three months, three months away from you and the kids."

"Edward are you trying to convince yourself, or me?"

"Both."

"Don't worry about, we will work it out when we get to it," I nodded, looking up at him.

.B.F.

Less than a week later, the phone ran, it was Phillip, I had gotten the job, all we needed now was the little boy to be casted. Edward was a bit nervous when I told him that they wanted Ash to play Jack in the movie, but over the days of thinking about it, he thought it was a good idea, since he wouldn't be there in New York to help me with the twins.

Now that I was officially involved in the pre=production stages of 'Safe Here' I had meetings to attend on a daily bases, Edward on the other hand was still in talks about going to Australia for the movie, he was the only one that was wanted for the movie, so he had gotten it straight away.

"Did you talk to Edward about Asher being in the movie?" Phillip asked on our weekly round to the coffee shop.

"He took some talking to but he thinks its for the best if we get his first role out the way, but we do have some conditions."

"Of course, any mother would want us to have conditions involving their child."

"You, the director, the producers, have to go easy on him, let him have naps when he's tired, you cant over work a 3 year old. For me as well, I have twins, who aren't even a year old, I need to be with them as well."

"I understand and we will make schedules for Asher, and yourself, revolving around the production dates. We will love after you, family always comes first."

"Thanks, Phillip," I smiled. Phillip was someone who anyone could get on with. To me, he was like another father, besides Charlie and Carlisle.

"So how's Edward doing, I haven't seen a lot of him lately?"

"I don't know about Edward, he's tied up with all of the movie production, he hasn't been sleeping in the master bedroom with me, falling asleep in the study, I guess he's scared to be going to Australia without us."

"It would be scary, he's going across the world without his family, leaving his 3 year old and, the twins. I would be scared."

"I know, I'm just scared that something will happen, he is being very secretive lately, and he won't tell me anything, and if he doesn't tell me anything I can't help him. Last time this happened I took Ash and left, I don't want to that again, especially with the twins."

"Bella, if you're not happy, then you don't need to be married to him," Phillip frowned.

"I am happy, I'm just not sure if he is."

* * *

**So that is Chapter 21, how do you all feel about this chapter, I'm not going to tell you what happens, but leave your comments of what you think is going to happen.**

**Thank you**

**Rue-anne1901**


	24. Never Fall in Love

**I have decided to be nice and update again today, because I haven't updated for a while.**

**I hope you don't hate me for this **

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight**

**Here is chapter 22**

* * *

Asher's birthday and Christmas had flown past, almost too fast, because it was now time to part ways with Edward. The relationship with Edward had somewhat gone downhill, we never shared a bed anymore, and he was becoming more distance. I was scared to asked him what was wrong, but I didn't I didn't want him to say that this isn't working, We had been together for close on 6 years, I wasn't ready to end it.

This was it, March 1st the day that we separate for two months. Edward's plane was at 11am, whereas mine and the kids was at 4pm. We had checked in at the same time as Edward so we could sit with him while he was waiting to board. "Ash, are you going to help mommy and Grammy with the twins?" Edward giggled putting Ash onto his knee.

"Yes, daddy, but why can't you help?"

"Daddy is going to film a movie like you and mommy," Edward explained looking at his 3 year old son with sympathetic eyes. "I wish I could, I will miss you, Sam and Ava, so very much."

"We will miss you too, daddy, so very much."

"I got you something, just so you don't forget me," he smiled sadly. He took his arms away from Asher to reach around his neck to pull off a necklace. "See it says, daddy in Chinese, so I will always be with you, even when you don't see me."

"What does yours say, daddy?" Ash asked pointing at the dog tag.

"Well I have three, because I have three children, this one is for Ava, and this is for Sam, and lastly this one says Asher, and I will never take these off."

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, Ash."

"909321, flight to Adelaide, Australia is now boarding at terminal 3, can all passengers please make their way," the intercom blared.

"That's me," Edward groaned lifting Ash up and into his arms. "I'll miss you buddy."

"I'll miss you, daddy."

Edward put Asher onto the floor while taking Ava out of the pram and into his arms kissing her, before placing her back into the pram and repeating his actions with Sam. Once he was done with the kids he turned around to me pulling me into his arms. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Yeah, soon," with that he turned around lifting his carryon onto his shoulder and began walking away from us.

"I love you, daddy."

"Love you, Ash."

I pulled, Ash into my arms seeing the tears roll down his eyes. "Mommy, I miss daddy," he cried.

"I miss him too, Ash, he won't be gone long, and you can speak to him every night before you go to bed."

"Why can't we go with him, I want my daddy, I love my daddy, please mommy, I want my daddy."

"I know you do but , we need to go make a movie, like daddy, and when we finished making the movie, daddy will be here with us again."

"I miss my daddy," he cried against my chest.

"I do too."

.B.F.

When we finally got to New York it was pitch black, and the kids were fast asleep, "How did he take it?" Esme asked, from the back seat.

"Not well, all he keeps saying was that his wanted his daddy, and missed his daddy."

"He's three, he should have to say goodbye to his daddy for two months."

"Do you think I'm wrong for doing this, letting him do this?"

"Not at all, both you and Edward have good intentions, How was Edward when he left, last time I saw you both together, you weren't the same happy couple that we had seen before?"

"I don't know what happening anymore, he hasn't been talking to me, before he left he kept telling Ash that he loved him, but when he left he gave me a hug, he never said that he loved me, He's just being distant. Has he said anything to you?"

"Nothing," she smiled weakly.

The trip to the apartment didn't take long; the producers had put us in an apartment less than 20 minutes away from the set. The apartment was based The Upper East Side, with 4 bedrooms, two of which were near the bedroom I was going to stay in. This also allowed Esme to have the master bedroom. It was perfect for the stay.

After sorting out the bedrooms for the kids, we decided that we were going to walk around and see what they had in New York for the twins while Ash and I were filming.

We found that we were only a five minute walk away from Ruppert Park, which would be good for the twins, and different things for Esme to do while she was looking after them. Needless to say New York was going to be fun for the twins, and Asher, me on the other hand, I am still worrying about Edward.

The first night without Edward didn't go as well as I wanted it to. Around 3am, Asher climbed into bed crying that he didn't get to speak to Edward, like Edward said he would, like I promised, "Ash, baby, Daddy is still in the sky, he won't land for another few hours."

"Can't he phone from the sky?"

"No, Baby doll, he can't if he does the big pilot will tell him off and take his phone away."

"Can't daddy just tell him he wants to speak with his son, I'm his son, does he not want to speak to me, have I been bad?"

"Daddy, wants to talk to you very much, and I will when he can, but he can't right now. You haven't been bad he just can't phone, how about in the morning me and you will phone daddy, but for that you have to get some sleep, you can't speak to daddy tired, now, can you?"

"No mommy, can I sleep in here tonight?"

"Only for tonight," I smiled hugging him against my chest, "I love you, Ash."

"I love you too, mommy," he yawned.

I lay there with my eyes open looking out of the window to the new york sky line, something beautiful, something almost peaceful and relaxing begin here instead of LA, and that would sound weird to some people, people who have lived in New York, but it was a different scenery, something different.

A few minutes of trying to go to sleep, my phone vibrated.

'Hey, just landed, going out with the guys –E'

Something about that text upset me, maybe the fact that it was a text instead of a phone call, all I wanted was to hear his voice to know he was ok, but here he was again being distant, something that I was getting used to.

I didn't reply, I closed my tear filled eyes.

'Mommy, mommy, mommy," Asher shouted. "Daddy phoned Grammy, he said he loved me. Mommy, daddy phoned."

"Daddy phoned did he, was he happy to hear your voice?" I asked.

"Yes, he said that he saw dolphins and Kangaroos, mommy I'm so happy."

"I can tell, did you ask him to send pictures."

"Yes mommy, Ava and Sam got to talk, but it was more of a gurgle, because they can't talk," he said jumping on the bed.

"Asher, baby, did Grammy give you milkshake?"

"Yes, mommy, it tasted so nice, don't be mad a Grammy."

"I will never be mad at Grammy, you on the other hand need a tickle," I smirked before jumping of the hand and tickling his stomach making him giggle with happiness. After a few minute he told me to stop in the midst of giggles. "Ok then."

"What do you want to do today, Ash?"

"Go to the park."

"Go to the park it is then, go get ready."

He smirked before running out of the room and into his. When we were both ready to go, Esme was putting the twins into the pram. Ash had his blue/black pea coat on with a nice checked black and red shirt with some blue skinny jeans with black converse, and his messy blonde/brown baby long locks. Ava wore a black pea could with baby soft jeans and little pink converses. Samuel was dressed by Esme so he was also wearing a little coat and maroon coloured chinos and a striped blue and white jumper and shoes.

I chose to be my original self and wear a red jacket with skinny jeans and Nike trainers, I mean come on I have three kids at the age of 24, I'm allowed to be comfortable.

"You ready to go, Bella?"

"Yeah," I nodded before looking down at Asher. "Ash, are you going to walk?"

"Piggy back, mommy," he smiled. I leaned down for him to jump on my back and wrap his arms around his neck. I nodded at Esme who opened the door and pushed the pram out of the apartment and into the elevator. Once we reached outside, and onto the street, I began jumping up and down making Asher falling into a fit of laughter. "Mommy, again," he screamed, making me smile and jump again. "Mommy, cameras," Ash pointed making me turn around in to the eyes of the paparazzi.

"It's ok, Ash," I laughed as I jumped again; I wasn't going to stop having fun because the media was following us.

"Bella, are you getting a divorce?" "Who was Edward pictured with?" "Is it a family friend?" "Do you know her?" "Did Edward cheat on you?" "Have you broken up?" "Why did he cheat?"

"Cheat?" I turned around to the photographers. "What do you mean?" Sometimes they may be wrong but they never lie.

"He was spotted kissing someone last night," one of them explained.

I looked to Esme, who had a shocked expression on her face. "I have the magazine," another came forward, handing it to me. 'Edward Cullen kissing a Blonde?' was the title with a blurred picture of a guy, Edward, kissing a blonde next to a bar.

"Bella, come on, we'll figure this out later," Esme smiled weakly. "Asher come," she held her hand out for him, which he took, folding his own around her neck.

"Grammy, is mommy ok?" Ash asked,

"Mommy is ok, just a bit shocked," she explained, that was the understatement of the year. I handed back the paper to the guy who had given it to me, before following Esme down the street. Somehow my life felt like it had ended, nothing seemed to make sense anymore, was this why he had been distant, was he really with the 'guys' like he said he was? I didn't know what to think.

When we reached the park I sat on the bench with the twins while Esme and Asher went off to play. I lifted Ava out of her seat and into my arms. "Boys are jerks, never fall in love," I smiled weakly as the tears fell down my face.

March 21st

EPOV

I hadn't spoken to Bella in almost 3 weeks, I spent every morning for an hour talking to Asher before he went to bed. I want to speak with her, but she wouldn't allow it, mom always picks up the phone, says hi then shouts 'Ash, Daddy's on the phone,' before giving the phone to Asher.

Word came from my three year old that my mom had gone back to LA, and Renee was now with Bella and the kids in New York, Renee still did the same thing as my mom did, never allowing my speak with Bella.

During our hour long conversations Asher talks about his mommy and the twins, telling me how fast they are going up, how Ava starting crawling and Sam beginning to crawl, also telling me mommy was upset because she saw a picture of me.

Less than a week later on the 25th March a letter came through hotel, it was from Bella.

'Edward, I know that I should really do this in person, but I can't handle seeing you, so this is it. Throughout the five years that I have known you, you have been the best thing possible and I will never regret this. But in the last three weeks I have been starting to see that you have moved on from me, and onto Tanya, don't worry, I accept this, and hope that you love and care for her as much as I loved and cared for you. You will be able to pick the kids up at any time, but _my father, Charlie _will need to know in advance, don't take this the wrong way but I am doing this so it is easier for me to let go of what we had.'

'In the content of this envelope is the divorce documents in the state of LA, please send back to the disclosed address.'

* * *

**Dun...Dun...Dun please don't hate me for this, please, pretty please. **

**I just wanted to change the story up a bit, but don't worry I will make this a happy ever after. **

**Please leave your comments down below, no hate, because it will be a happy ending. **

**Who likes Ash? I like Ash? **

**Also check out the tumblr page I have for this story **

** _._com/blog/babyfametwific**

**Thank you**

**Rue-anne1901**


	25. Bella?

**Hey guys, I thought I would upload earlier than normal, because I am way behind on College work, and have homework to do, as well as an Essay which counts for part of my grade for this project. So you may not get an up date until next week maybe. But I hope you like this chapter, but be warned it isn't one of my best but I still hope you enjoy i**t.

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight, except for the books and movies **

**So here it is Chapter 23 of Baby Fame hope you enjoy, and remember to leave comments. **

* * *

I know I should talk to him, but I can't. "Bella, he's on the phone with Ash again, he wants to speak with you," my mom stuck her head though the door.

"Not today, mom," I shook my head,

"When then?"

"I don't know, but not today."

"Tell, Ash that we need to get going soon," I told her before climbing out the bed to the closet. I looked into the closet, but really deep into space before pulling out some sweat pants and a baggy top. I sat on the bed switching the TV onto a random channel. "Isabella files for divorce," the news anchor announces.

"After being seprated it for two weeks, it has been confirmed that the 25 year old mother of 3, and 28 year old have parted ways after 11 months off marriage. News comes less than a week after picture surface of Edward kissing his co-star Tanya Denali in a bar in Australia, where he is filming his latest flick The Rover. Isabella is in New York filming, Safe Here, with her three year old son, Asher-Flynn, with family members looking after the twins while she is on set."

"Mommy, daddy said he wants to talk, he says he's not signing until you talk to him. Mommy what does that mean?"

"It means that Daddy is being silly."

"Asher!" the phone blared.

"Ok, Daddy," Ash smiled. "Daddy wants to speak with you," he smiled holding out the phone.

"Ash, go put you jacket on and wait for me," I told him talking the phone of him. "What Edward? Just sign the papers, please, don't make this harder for me."

"Why do I need to sign the papers, I'm not going to divorce you, I love you."

"What about Tanya, you have her," I cried.

"What is happening, who cares about Tanya, I sure as hell don't."

"That isn't what the pictures looked like. I looked like a right idiot in front of the paparazzi when they gave me the pictures, you were kissing her, like you used to kiss me."

"I never kissed her."

"Stop denying it, Edward, just please sign the papers," I cried hanging up the phone.

EPOV

What pictures? I knew nothing about pictures, and now all of a sudden Tanya becomes involved, she has something to do with this. I throw the phone across the room before storming out of the hotel room, and down the hallway, I didn't have answers but maybe Tanya did.

"Tanya, open up," I shouted banging on the door.

"Edward, what's wrong?" she answered a few minutes later.

"Why is my wife divorcing me, saying you had something to do with it?"

"Edward, I have never met your wife, why would I have something to do with it."

"Sorry Tanya, I've just got divorce papers, and now my wife won't speak to me, maybe coming here was a bad idea, I knew that before I came, we aren't that far into production I'm going home."

"Edward, don't go home, you being here is what the movie is about, your great in the role, don't go because you and your wife are having problems, let her have some space to think about thing." I nodded before getting up of the seat.

"I better go," I smiled weakly heading to the door.

"Come on, stay here, it's obvious that you need a drink, I have Jack Daniels, my ex brought it for me, I don't really like it though, so maybe you can have it." I smiled taking my seat back down.

The night went fast, and the drink helped sooth the pain I felt for Bella, when I was done with my drink I put it in the sink and began making my way back to my own room. I sat down in front of the window looking over the Australian skyline before glancing down at the divorce papers, I smiled weakly at what I was going to do. Picking the pen up from next to the paper, I glanced back up before bringing the pen down to the paper. "Edward, buddy, how you doing?" Chris yelled knocking the pen and paper out of my hand and back onto the table.

"Chris, come in," I yelled back putting the papers into my brief case.

"Yo, man, word has it you've been with Tan the whole night, already moving on from Bella, I see."

"I'm not moving on from Bella, and how do you know I was in Tanya's room?"

"The papz stormed past security and up here, the guards dragged them down a few minutes ago, yelling questions of why you were in her room."

"I didn't hear anything," I looked at him confused.

"Your heads all over the place with the divorce, my suggestion is that you film this movie and go back to New York and sort this out with Bella, this isn't good for you. Last time I saw you with a guitar was not a good point in your career, and you have yours out now, it's a big obvious that your going through tough times, but it will get back E."

"Thanks."

BPOV

After my conversation with Edward, Ash and I had to leave the apartment to make our way to set. Ash loved being on set, and had found a way to memorise all of his lines, he was one of the best actors I have works with in a while. He had made a lot of friends on set, such as Jacob Black, a nice guy who was playing my love interest.

Jacob was an easy person to talk to, especially about Edward since he wasn't really involved with what was going to happen. "Bella, what if he really doesn't know?"

"What do you mean?"

"The picture was posted online, he is in the middle of nowhere with no internet access, and you said yourself that he was at the bar with his friends, he could have been drunk and not realized what he was doing."

I shrugged.

"Places," the director yelled.

I took my place on the bed with Ash lying next to me. This was one of the better scenes that I liked doing with Asher.

"Jack you have to wake up."

"No mommy, bad things always happen when I'm awake," he cried.

"Nothing bad will ever happen to you, Jack, we love you."

He looked up at me with wide eyes, "Mommy, you said that you can't predict the future."

"I know I can't predict the future, but I can protect you," I smiled hugging him towards me.

"Mommy will Tom be my daddy?"

"I don't know, Jack, I can't make him be your daddy."

"And cut," the director yelled, "Great shoot everyone. Take 5."

I looked down at Asher that was smiling, before jumping of the bed and reaching my arms out to him which he took. "What do you what, Asher?"

"Apple juice."

"You will have to tell daddy about you apple juice obsession," I giggled pouring him a glass and placing him on the floor. "Two hands," I informed,

He smiled before bring the cup to his mouth and tilting it. "Welcome to paradise, Mr Black is on set." Jacob shouted walking over to us.

"Jacob, your silly," Asher giggled passing me his glass.

"You want to know who is also silly." Jacob smiled.

"Who?" Asher looked confused.

"You are," he smiled before lifting him up into the air and swinging him around.

"Mommy, save me," Ash screamed.

"No can do, Ash," I smiled.

"Mommy, please."

"Ok then." I stood in front of Jacob catching him as he turned. "Put my son down."

"Is mommy a bit protective of you?" He asked.

"Yes, she is, because she loves me," he giggled before running around the set with all the crew.

"This is one of the last times we will see each other."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"This is my last scene with you, and Asher."

Jacob was right, it was the last scene we had with Jacob, and the last I had with Asher. I just had to do voice overs and that was it, my first movie with Asher finished. From what I heard Edward was also nearly finished, and would be flying into New York in the next few days. I still hadn't decided what I was going to say to him, and maybe we would work things out, but maybe it was too far gone, maybe he had signed the papers already.

"We're going to miss you," I looked at him.

"You're like a sister I always had," he giggled.

"And, you like I a brother I never had," I winked.

"This a little weird since we play lovers in this movie."

"It has been interesting," he said. "Have you thought about what you're going to say to him yet?"

"Not yet, we have another week before we see him, and even then I don't know if I will see him."

"Bells, just hear me out ok, you don't know what happened ok, this could be a mistake, he is a great guy, just hear him out," he explained.

"Bella, Jacob, places now," the director yelled. "You need to take some notes from that son of yours, he's ready to go."

I grinned before walking away from the table and onto set. Ash was laying on the bed, pretending to be asleep, he was one remarkable child actor, something that I was pleased with because he understood what we had to do, and somehow memorised his lines fast than I did.

When the scene began, Jacob and I went through the scene without a hitch, but the director needed different angles from around the room, so we spent an hour repeating the scene again and again.

"Mommy, are we finished?"

"Yeah, Baby, what do you want to do?"

"Go shop!"

"Go shop? What had Aunt Ally done to you?"

"Skateboard, mommy."

"I don't know, little man, it isn't very safe," I told him, which lead to him giving me the 'puppy dog' look.

"Come on, Bella, let the little man skate, he's worked for it. I know a great shop less than 5 minutes away from here. Sam, will set Asher with all the right pads and the right board for him," Jacob grinned kneeling down next to Ash.

"Fine, but I want the best for him, so he doesn't get hurt."

"Come on , Asher, let's get you a board."

"Yay," he jumped.

The trip to the store didn't take as long as expected for being in New York. When we got there we were greeted by the manager, Sam, who seemed to really have a large knowledge of what was going to be right for Asher, and what would also make me happy, as the nervous mother. Both Asher and I looked around the store while Jacob and Sam looked for the right pads for Ash. We looked at the small skateboards aimed at children, but they only seemed to look more dangerous than the bigger ones.

"Ok, here we have the Bullet Knee and elbow pads, these are one of the expensive ones, most of the professional's use them, and then we also have a red helmet, because it's one of the better helmets we have, but if you don't like the red, we have blue and black," Sam smiled walking back to us.

"I like the red, it matches," Ash grinned.

"Asher chose the black skateboard on the wall,"

"This is one of the better ones for beginners and the wheels work well on rough surfaces," he explained.

"We will take the pads and the board. Ash you happy with that?"

"Yes, mommy," he looked up. "Can I ride back?"

"Only for a little bit," I winked.

Sam smiled before picking the items off the bench and walking over to the till to cash them. "Ok, that is $184.23," he said looking at the screen.

"$185 for looking after my three year old," I giggled, placing my card into the slot. "Can you talk the wrapping off and help me put them on him?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure," he smiled before leaning behind the till and reaching for a pair of scissors to open the things. "For the helmet, it's pretty self-explanatory, but it's always good to keep a fingered sized gap so it doesn't rub against the skin," I nodded, as I watched him put the helmet onto a smiling Asher. "With the pads, there is a Velcro tag on the back with a clip so they don't fall off. Make sure that the pads are on the elbows and knees, not on the shins, like I've seen before. Other than that it's all about personal safety and putting them on right."

"Thank you."

"Ok, Ash, you're going to be a skateboarder, so you need to listen ok?" Sam looked at him, leading him to nod, and stand up. Sam placed the skateboard down in front of them both before putting his hands on the board. "Ok, because your going to be learning, you need to learn how to stand on the board properly," he explained, "this means that you right foot is going to be at the back facing sideways at all times, and this foot," he touched his foot, "will face slightly forward. Ok now stand on the board, Asher."

Ash stood on the board like Sam had shown him, and Sam nodded looking up at me, making sure that I got the information. "Now, because your still young, you need to get mommy to help push you to start, while you learn to push yourself," Sam told him.

Once Sam was finally done showing Ash what to do we were out the shop and on our way home. Ash put himself onto the board while holding my hand as we walked down the street, Jacob had left a few minutes before we left the store as he had a meeting to go to. "Mommy, look I'm doing it," Asher shouted as he let go of my hand and rolled down the street.

Ash we finally got to the house I realized two things, my kid was a freaking dare-devil, and I had just lost ten years of my life. I opened the door to the apartment building, and lifted the skateboard into my arms as he ran around the lobby.

"Bella," a familiar voice called…

* * *

**Oh, who do you think it is? and would you let Ash have a skateboard? **

**Please leave you comments in the review box...**

**Some of you have been asking why Renee and Esme haven't been allowing Bella to talk to Edward, and I hope I have explained it in this chapter, basically, she is so hurt from Edward kissing Tanya that she doesn't want to talk to him, because it would only cause her more hurt, and at the top you can see Renee tell Bella that Edward is on the phone, it's just the fact that she doesn't want to talk to him. **

**Thank you**

**Rue-anne1901**


	26. Authors NOTE Sorry for Confusion

Ok, sorry about the non update, but I have been reading through the story and I have realized that I have made a few mistakes

The twins names are

Ava Carlie Cullen

Samuel Tyler Cullen

I know when the twins were born I called Ava, Olivia, and I made a mistake, sorry about that... If you have any questions let me know


	27. Perfect Once Again

**Dear Reader, this is my apology note, I am so sorry about the late update, and the mistake I have only realized I've made. So the twins names, are AVA and SAMUEL, sorry about the confusion once again, if you need any more information about what has happened leave a comment, or just PM me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful twilight, but we all know who does.**

**So here it is, Chapter 24!**

* * *

"Bella," a familiar voice called.

"Daddy," Asher screamed turning around to the voice behind me, and running, making me look behind. I wasn't surprised to see him standing there, he came to see his family, but my heart just ached.

"Bella, please, let me talk, please," he begged lifting his son off the floor, "let me explain."

I nodded before walking to elevator and pressing up. Edward followed with Ash in his arms. Asher was explaining to his about the set, and how his best friend was now Jacob, and talking about the skateboard he just got. When we finally got to the room, as went to go have a nap after a long day on set, Edward took a seat on the chair opposite me.

"So, talk," I ushered him.

"I would if I knew what I was talking about, what I leave for a month, and I'm receiving divorce papers, what is that about?" he looked at me, with a confused expression.

"So you really don't know?"

"Don't know what, Bella."

"This was handed to me the day after you got to Australia," I told him passing the magazine.

"I would never, Bella, you know that,"

"I thought that up until the point where I looked like an idiot in front of the public."

"So you don't let me explain it, Bella I can promise you that I would never do that, Tanya she may be my co-star in the movie, but out of the movie she is nothing towards me, you're everything. I wouldn't kiss Tanya, why would I?"

"Because she's beautiful," I looked down at the floor embarrassed. "I know I was wrong to send the papers, I was just hurt and couldn't cope knowing that you were with her other there, in one of the most beautiful places in the world, I guess if anything did happen between you and her, I didn't want to be the one holding you back."

"You, my sweetness, haven't changed one bit since the day I met you, you're still insure, but you're still the most amazing, hottest, sexiest, and most beautiful person I have ever seen, and I want to be with you forever and always, just like when you found out you were pregnant with Asher, I am not going anywhere, unless you tell me too."

"I'm sorry, I should have talked to you," I whispered.

"Yeah, you should have, but that's all in the past now, we need to look at this and use it as a learning experience," he concluded. "We can move on from this, we don't have many date nights, we can see about have one every fortnight, we need to spend time together, like we did before we had kids."

"Agreed."

We sat in silence looking at each smiling, just like before. Edward looked at the floor before pushing himself off the seat and crossing the room to sit beside me and pull me into a hug. "What do you have to do before we head back to LA?"

"Nothing much, I have an interview with Katie, then I was thinking about taking the kids up to the Statue of Liberty, just before we leave."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Daddy," Ash called from his room.

"I better go see," he grinned as he lifted himself off the seat, and walking through the hallways into Ash's room. I smiled to myself before walking to the kitchen and began making some dinner. "Honey, we're home," my mom called from the apartment door, "Baby one and baby two want to say hello."

I put the plate down on the bench and went to the front door, where my mom was standing taking the coats of the twins. "Hello, my little girl, did you have a fun day with Grammy," I giggled picking Ava out of the pushchair. "Were they ok?"

"Nothing but perfect," she beamed. "So have you seen, Edward?"

I nodded, "we talked about everything, and we sorted things out. You knew he was here?"

"Duh silly, who'd you think let him in, I made him sit in the lobby because you would have had a freaking heart attack if I let him into the apartment."

I laughed.

.B.F.

"And today, on the show we have, Isabella Cullen," The host, Katie, told the audience who screamed. "Now would you give an amazing welcome to the one and only Isabella Cullen."

I stood up from the seat and made my way onto the stage, waving to the audience as I made my way to Katie. "Hi, nice to meet you," I smiled taking a seat down on the chair opposite her.

"This is a very different setting, because you're not here to promote a movie, just a chat?"

"Yeah, just a chat, perfect place to talk about it, this set almost makes me feel like I'm at home," I explained.

"So we better get on it, because you have a pretty amazing background because, you came from such a small area in Washington, what was it like growing up?" she asked looking down at her queue card and back at me.

"I wouldn't necessarily say that my background is amazing, but it is interesting, and of course it had its ups and downs, my parent divorced when I was two, so I can't remember anything from that time. I spent most of my school life in Arizona, where my mom moved up after the divorce, and I visited my father 3 weeks during the summer, every summer. School in Arizona was pretty different, and I wouldn't say that I was popular, because I wasn't I was that kid in the corner reading a book with the nerdy glasses, I was quite the loner when I look back on it now, and when I visited my dad it was mostly the same, I was either locked in my room reading, or out fishing with my him," I explained before continuing. "When I turned 17, and going into my senior year, my mom married an amazing guy, Phil, who is utterly perfect for her, I decided to move to Forks, Washington to spend time with my dad before going onto college, this I must say was one the best choices that I have ever made, I never thought that a small town would offer everything that I never had in Arizona, I had friends, and an amazing drama teacher, Mrs Cope, who actually took me to my first audition for an advert, it made me realize, that no matter how shy I actually was acting was what I wanted to do."

The audience giggled, making my turn around to the screen behind me showing my first advert and pictures of when I was younger.

"Mrs Cope, she is a big part of your life, as it seems, but she is also another big part of another famous Hollywood actor, someone really close to you?"

"Mrs Cope, yeah she is a big part of mine and Edward's life. I remember being at home in Forks watching his movies, I looked up to him, because he had the same background as me, coming from a small area in Forks, and its amazing to believe that I have married him. He was my idol, he showed me that no matter how small of a place you come from, if you love something you should go for it. So, yeah, she is a big part of his life as well as mine.

"I love the story of how you and Edward met, because you met at a charity event didn't you?"

"Yeah, it was a charity event at the New York Yankees stadium, I didn't know what was happening at the time, I was there to give money for Cancer Research, which is an organisation, so I went and donated money to various stands, just wanting to help out. I was talking to a little girl, who began screaming a pointing at someone behind me, I nearly had a heart attack because I thought that she was hurt, but I turned around, and Edward, he was there, she was screaming for him. Of course, him being my inspiration, I couldn't go up and talk to him, I was shy, so I did the same as I did when I was in school, I hid in the corner, away from everyone. It wasn't until the end of the event that he saw me sitting in the corner alone, leading him to come over and sit right next to me, and talk to me like he had known me forever, it took everything out of me not to scream and fan girl all over him," the audience laughed. "

"I believe we have a picture from that event where you and Edward are sitting talking," Katie smiled, looking at the screen.

"Oh wow, I look young," I giggled. The picture showed me sitting next Edward looking at the floor in my skinny jeans and white t-shirt with the charity name. "Me and old pictures don't go well with each other," I giggled.

"You and Edward, have been together for 5 years now and have 3 beautiful children, were you scared to be in the spotlight, being these Hollywood celebrities, and welcoming these children into the world? "

"I guess we were scared, bringing Asher into the world, but Edward and I had a long discussion about what we were going to do about that, and our idea was to show him at one month old, and get the press out of the way so he could have a somewhat normal life, as Edward and I as being their parents. When Sam and Ava came along we weren't as prepared like we were with Ash, but we worked it out, and we have a great family behind us that are willing to help when we need it."

"A few weeks ago, there was news about a divorce, can you clear that rumour up?"

"Yeah, that rumour was true for about 2 weeks."

"What happened?

"A picture surfaced of Edward, supposedly kissing another woman, and I reacted from hurt and pain, something I believe most women would do, I filed, and Edward turned up to the apartment in New York, wanting to talk because he didn't understand why I would do that, and we talked for a while, before realizing that it was a mistake, and we are ok now."

"That's good to hear, so you have just finished Safe Here, any plans for another movie?"

"I really don't know yet, its coming up to the twins and my nephews first birthday, so I want to be at home for that, other than that I haven't got any plans for movies or promotions until the premiere of Safe Here. "

"Well, that's it for today guys, thank you to Isabella for being here, and for you guys watching at home, tune in next week when we have Britney Spears talking about her life."

* * *

**I am so sorry about the delay in the upload, I have had so much going on it's unbelievable. **

**Thank you**

**rue-anne1901**


	28. So Sorry Sneak Peak

I cannot describe how sorry I am that I haven't been able to update Baby Fame, my laptop only allows me to go on for about 30 minutes since it isn't holding charge, I am continuing the story with the 30 minutes that I get, but I am in a serious need for a new laptop to be able to update... I won't stop writing this but it will take longer then expected..

So for the inconvenience here is a little sneak peak :)

Two weeks after my interview on Katie, it was finally time to go home, and away from the drama that lay in New York. In New York, Edward and I had learned things about each other, that we never realized where there, how he gets scared when leaving his family, how he just wanted to be with us, this being the reason behind his mood that he was in a week before leaving to Australia, we ended up talking more about what happened, and decided that it was best to leave all that had happened in New York.

So here we are, sitting in a piece of metal hundreds of feet above ground level, something nerving when you thought about it, but it was the quickest way of getting back to home, where our family was waiting for us, encouraging us to meet them at the beach for a family day out, something we agreed to.

It was nice to finally be heading home, home to where our family was waiting for us after months of being away from them after two months. When we finally got word of the plane landing at LAX, I was almost jumping for joy, and I would have been if we didn't have to put our seat belts on.

Once I knew that the twins were safe in their little cots placed in front of us, and Asher's seatbelt was on tight, I say back and reached over Ash to hold Edwards hand, he smiled squeezing my hand ensuring that we were going to be safe; needless to say I was a nervous flyer. "We're nearly home," Edward said looking at Sam, who was laying in front of him, who was wake and smiling, unlike his sister who was fast asleep.

So that is 300 words of the next chapter (25), stick with this I will update...

Thank you

Rue-anne1901


	29. Sorry, Problem

I am sooo sooo sooo sorry, guys, you will not believe what happened, my laptop broke, taking all of my Baby Fame fanfiction off... Although I have found a temporary replacement laptop, I have lost all my ideas that I had for this story, so in the mean time while I try to write these ideas down, I would hope that you stick around for this story, because I will get on writing the idea's down, by the time that this is uploaded...

So this is your chance, I am letting you, the readers, decided and have a say in what YOU think should happen, although I can't use all of the ideas, I will read them all and find a way to put some of them into the story.

Once again I am so sorry about this, and hopefully my laptop can be fixed or I can get another..

rue-anne1901


	30. FACEBOOK PAGE

Hey guys I know I haven't updated in a while, and an update should be coming soon, but I would like to tell you about a page I have made on Facebook, it is called Krisbert, and focuses on everything Rob and Kristen, so if you want, you should go check it out.

(worldwideweb).(facebook) pages/Krisbert/534425669910884

Thank you, and an update will be coming soon, maybe even tonight :)


	31. Beach

I am sooo sorry guys, I let my college work get on top of me, and I have learnt from letting it do that to me, I know that this chapter is bad, but please leave a comment telling me how to improve it.

I would also like to tell you about my facebook page, Krisbert, it's a page dedicated to all things Rob and Kristen, so please go check it out

So here it is guys, chapter 25

* * *

Two weeks after my interview on Katie, it was finally time to go home, and away from the drama that lay in New York. In New York, Edward and I had learned things about each other, that we never realized where there, how he gets scared when leaving his family, how he just wanted to be with us, this being the reason behind his mood that he was in a week before leaving to Australia, we ended up talking more about what happened, and decided that it was best to leave all that had happened in New York.

So here we are, sitting in a piece of metal hundreds of feet above ground level, something nerving when you thought about it, but it was the quickest way of getting back to home, where our family was waiting for us, encouraging us to meet them at the beach for a family day out, something we agreed to.

It was nice to finally be heading home, home to where our family was waiting for us after months of being away from them after two months. When we finally got word of the plane landing at LAX, I was almost jumping for joy, and I would have been if we didn't have to put our seat belts on.

Once I knew that the twins were safe in their little cots placed in front of us, and Asher's seatbelt was on tight, I say back and reached over Ash to hold Edwards hand, he smiled squeezing my hand ensuring that we were going to be safe; needless to say I was a nervous flyer. "We're nearly home," Edward said looking at Sam, who was laying in front of him, who was wake and smiling, unlike his sister who was fast asleep.

After landing we had to wait for the rest of the passengers to leave the plane before them onto are waists to carry them until we got the stroller off the conveyor belt. As we walked off the plane Edward grabbed Asher's hand and helped him down the stairs and off the plane. Asher smiled before letting go of Edwards hand and walking in front of us so we could see him while we made our way to collect our luggage.

We waited for our items for ten minutes before they came passed us, leading Asher to scream "there they are," and pointing. Edward handed me Ava before picking them of the bags and the stroller off the belt. He put them down away from the belt so others could get theirs.

When the stroller was finally up, the twins were able to go into their seats and Asher onto his little board that attached to the back. Edward and I had came to a conclusion that I would push the stroller while he got the bags.

They way to the beach didn't take long with mid-morning traffic, which was good because we didn't want to leave the twins in a compact space for too long because they had already been in a plane for close on 6 hours. When we finally arrived at the beach we were greeted by an excited Alice holding little JJ with Jasper holding bags behind her. I smiled before running out the car and hugging her, "I have missed you so much, Ali," I giggled.

"Bells, I've missed you too," she said returning the hug, being careful not to crush JJ.

"Oh my, he is getting huge," I commented looking at JJ in her arms, "Hello little man," I said in a baby voice taking his hand and shaking it slightly.

"Well I better go help Edward get the twins and Ash," I smiled before walking away to the car. I looked up at Edward who already had Asher out of the car, and into his little swim shorts, since we were at Santa Monica beach, where Ash loved spending time in the water.

"I'll get Ava ready," I smiled kissing his cheek before walking passed him and reaching into the car. "Hello baby girl, you ready for the beach?" I asked my smiling little girl. I looked into the bag, that was laying next to her for a little pink and white rash guard swim shirt and little bikini bottoms to match, and I must say she looked adorable in her little outfit, but with the cold morning I put her into a hoodie just to keep her warm until it warmed up a bit more.

When I was finished with Ava, I turned around to see that Edward had gotten Sam ready in his green and grey rash guard top, with blue speedos, also with a hoodie. Asher was in his colourful swim shorts running about on the beach already with Jasper.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked coming up behind me with Sam on his waist.

"Of course, always ready for a perfect day at the beach," I giggled, grabbing his hand and walking to where the others had made their base on the beach. I put Ava onto the ground letting her small legs make a move in front of us. Ava was beginning to walk, and was able to walk while holding both of our hands, something that she was quickly developing in.

When we reached the others, I let Ava sit next to JJ who was sitting making a sand castle, well was trying. Sam was soon placed down next to her with a little spade and a bucket. Edward sat down next to his son, taking the spade and digging the sand putting in on Sam's little legs, leading Sam to burst out with 'Dada', leading Edward to smile and look up to me.

After talking between Jasper and Alice, talking about all the different things to do in New York, we were joined by Rose and Emmett, as well as Edward's parents. "Asher, my little man, I haven't seen you in forever, buddy," Emmett smiled swinging Asher off the ground and into his arms.

"Uncle Emmie, I missed you," he giggled resting his little head on Emmett's shoulder.

"Look at them two, last time I saw them they were tiny," Rose smiled putting Ava onto her knee, while looking at Sam who was making a sandcastle with Edward.

"Sam's still a bit small, but he's getting there," I told her. "They have began saying Mama and Dada, which is very exciting."

"I bet."

After a few hours, we began to hit lunch time, and the kids were starting to get hungry, so Edward and I left the twins with Esme and Carlisle, while we went to get food with Jasper and Rosalie. Rose was quite, almost like she was keeping something from me, so while Edward and Jasper took Ash to the toilet, I asked. "Oh thank goodness they left, I wanted to tell you something, but Edward and Jasper will tell Emmett, and I don't want him to know quite yet."

I smiled, urging her to continue, "On Friday, I took a pregnancy test," she smiled widely, "I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations," I grinned hugging her. "Why don't you want Emmett to know?"

"He just loves being around kids, so I don't want to come out and say it, I want it be a surprise, make it special you know?" she smiled.

"He will love it," I told her.

"Who will love it?" Edward voice came from behind.

"Oh nothing," I looked at Rose.

"Mommy, can I have an ice-cream?" Asher asked pulling at my hand.

"How about you have lunch first, then you can have an ice-cream, ok buddy?"

"Ok, mommy."

After having lunch, and cleaning the twins up, it was finally, time to get ourselves into the warm LA water, Asher, was hanging off Emmett's, and trying to push him under, while Edward and I were easing the twins into the water. Just like Asher, the twins loved water, making it easier for Edward and I to get them in.

* * *

This chapter isn't good, and I don't expect you to like it. But I will be updating more, and I am so so so sorry that I let college work get on top of me, and I will try not let that happen again

Rueanne_1901


	32. Trip to Forks

**Sorry guys for the delay, my mind is completely gone with this story, I don't know where to take it...so if you have any ideas please let me know. **

**So here is Chapter 26 **

* * *

Forks, one of the smallest towns in America, home to the people we love and care about the most, today was little Edward Masen's birthday, and the first time, Edward and I got to met the little man himself.

We received the invitation less than 2 weeks ago through email. Nathan and Eve made a last minute decision to have a party for him, and we were the first on the list. "Ash, you have to sit still or the pilot won't be able to go," Edward explained for the tenth time.

"But daddy, why can't Poppy come to us," Ash groaned.

"Because Poppy wants us to go there and Uncle Nate wants to have a party," Edward smiled.

"Will there be cake?"

"Of course there will be cake, what's at party without cake."

And that was it, Asher sat back down in his seat with a smile on his face, Edward and I shared a quick smirk holding back our laughs for our son who just loved cake. The twins were finally able to sit down on a plane seat without having to use a on board cot, which was good thing to be honest, because it was so much hassle getting them comfy with all of their blankets.

3 hours later

After what seemed like forever, we were finally back on the ground with Nathan and Cleo screaming our names, when I saw little Cleo it was so adorable, she came up running and giggling, "Aunty Bella."

"Cleo," I laughed picking her up and swinging her around, she was now 5 and almost the height of my waist. "How are you?" I smiled resting her onto my waist.

"I just started school, and I love my teacher Miss Marie, she's pretty, like you."

I smiled before placing her back onto the ground before giving Nate a hug and helping Edward with the bags and twins.

The day went smoothly and we finally got to meet Edward Masen, which was an adorable moment since both Edward and I were asked to be his godparents, which of course we agreed to be before going to my dad's and jumping up and down to the happy sound of children's music with Asher and the twins bouncing their heads in sync with each other.

My dad wasn't going to be home until late, so here we were being treat like teenagers and given money to order pizza, and of course we did that as well, I mean, come on, who doesn't like pizza. I feed the twins while Edward and Ash sat watching a soccer game on the TV, something that they did on a regular basis. Edward thought that since he was going to be away from Ash a lot with his career, he wanted to have something they did together when they were able to it, I also have a special day, its like our daddy daughter day, but mommy son day, where we did random things like go swimming one week and paint the next, anything that seemed fun at the time both Ash and I were out having fun doing them.

"Pizza's here," Edward said from the living room.

"Give me a minute, just cleaning these messy things," I giggled looking at Ava and Sam's faces. It was crazy to think that they were already 1 and half years already.

I lifted Sam onto my left him while Ava onto my right, this was something that most parents would find difficult but it was natural to carry them both like things.

"So tomorrow, what shall we do?" Edward asked as I placed the twins onto the floor next to Ash before slumping down into the chair and cuddling into his side.

"Tomorrow, I might go shopping, with the girls, and you and Nate can have the boys," I giggled.

"Boys day sounds good."

"Yeah it will be."

After a few minutes of eating pizza and talking, Edward brought up the idea of music, and becoming a singer and actor and using it in rolls. "I know you can sing, it would be good to see you do concerts…FREE CONCERT TICKETS," I giggled making him look at me.

"You know you haven't changed one bit, you're still that girl I met at the charity event 4 years ago."

"Why'd you say that?"

"Because after all the things we've been through your still you, you're still that person who was scared to meet me, you haven't let our industry change you, and that makes me love you so much more every day, and yes you will be getting free concert tickets to every show I play, and you and the kids will have a room at every event."

"I love you, Edward," I smiled resting my forehead against his.

"I love you too, Bella."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, hopefully I still have readers after such a long wait...As I said at the top let me know if you have some ideas of where you want to story to go... **

**I am putting Edward onto a musical journey, so if you have any singers/songs you want him to sing let me know.**

**Thanks for reading **


End file.
